


Shades of the Past

by HowardPotts70



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Pepperony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ironman Pepperony Tony Stark Pepper potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardPotts70/pseuds/HowardPotts70
Summary: Tony wants a relationship with Pepper and she’s warming to the idea of it but the more of her past she remembers she is ever changing and it puts a wrench in her and Tony’s relationship.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Pepper arrived at her twentieth high school reunion and she looked around. She definitely felt awkward in her work attire. She didn’t have time to go home and change or fix up her hair more or put on dressier makeup. Tony kept her at the house until the last minute. He was trying to keep her further and she said she had plans and then it turned into their usual banter about whether or not she had a date. She looked around and walked up to the bar and ordered a vodka martini with three olives. She really wasn’t in the mood to mingle just yet. She wanted to get a drink first. The bartender handed her a drink when she heard someone behind her call her name. 

“Ginny is that you?” said a male voice. 

Pepper turned around and she felt like the air left her lungs. It was Brad Stevens and he was giving her that megawatt smile of his. Brad Stevens was Pepper’s high school crush and he was still as gorgeous as ever. 

“Brad. Hi, how have you been?” she asked suddenly. She tried to stand but she had butterflies and felt wobbly and she lost her footing and slammed into him and spilled her drink all over him. 

“I’m so sorry. Oh my god I'm such a klutz” she said, feeling her cheeks burn like a bad chemical peel. 

“It’s ok Ginny,” he said wiping his jacket with a napkin. 

She willed herself to stop blushing and straightened herself out. 

“What? No hug” he asked. 

Pepper went in to hug him and his scent invaded her nostrils. It was quite a different smell than she was used to. She had only grown accustomed to the smell of two different men in her life. Her father was one and he wore Aramis aftershave and cologne. She still keeps a bottle of it to this day to smell sometimes when she wants to remember her father. The other smell she couldn’t escape even if she wanted to. The smell of Tony Stark. Tony smelled earthy and rugged mixed with sweat, Hugo Boss and car oil. It was everywhere in her aura. He permeated throughout the mansion, at the office and in the car. He could never sneak up on her because of it. Brad smelled lighter and cleaner and fresh with a hint of citrus. It was a nice change from the intensity of Tony’s scent. 

_ Pepper get it together. This is BRAD STEVENS, not your hot boss Tony. TONY HOT? WTF? This is a new development. Ugh No. I didn’t mean that. It was the liquor. Pepper what are you thinking? Focus on Brad, he looks good enough to eat.  _

“I barely recognized you. You’re so buttoned up. So tight. You look like a high school principal ready to give detention. Not how I remember you” he said with a laugh as he sipped his drink. 

Pepper didn’t know how to feel. She wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not. 

“I had to come directly from work” she said quietly as her phone went off. She looked at it for a moment and of course it was Tony.

_ No. no. no. Not now, she thought as she pushed ignore. _

“It doesn’t matter what you wear. You’re still beautiful,” he said. 

Pepper nearly dropped her glass. 

_ Still? Brad never mentioned to me he thought I was beautiful before but this is obviously his way of telling me.  _

Pepper felt her cheeks flushing and her phone was ringing again and she hit ignore without looking at it this time. And it was Tony again. 

“So are- are you here alone?” she asked. 

And then he held up his left hand to reveal his wedding ring. 

“I’m actually here with my wife. Come on let me introduce you” he said pulling her along with him. 

Pepper felt her heart sink. 

_ Of course he’s married.  _

“Marisol, this is Ginny, an old friend from high school. Ginny, this is my wife Marisol” he said. 

“Lovely to meet you” Pepper said extending her hand as she sized this woman up. 

She was a brunette with perfectly wavy hair she obviously air dried, brown eyes and gorgeous olive skin. She had on a bodycon dress and her body looked like a personal trainers body. She had a flat stomach and sculpted arms and she was blessed with Latina curves. Pepper wanted to hate her but she couldn’t because she was so nice. If she wasn’t so classy Tony also would have been all over her.

_ Tony again. Why am I thinking about him? Ugh  _

They chatted for a few minutes and she asked questions about what Pepper did for work and Pepper found out that she was a blogger, which is perfectly fitting for her. Then she excused herself from the two of them and headed over to her high school friends. 

“GINNY” her old friend Vanessa said as she hugged her. 

And then her phone went off again and Tony was calling again. He was going to have to wait a few more minutes. 

“Ginny, that's your boss. Don’t you need to answer it?” Vanessa asked as she glanced at Pepper’s lock screen that displayed Tony’s face.

“He’s a big boy. He can wait” Pepper said, sounding quite frustrated.

“Guys Ginny is here,” she said to their other friends. 

Pepper said her hellos to her other friends and she was smacked with the reality that they were all married or engaged and some even had children she heard them bragging about.She was the only one here alone. 

“We saw you talking to Brad Stevens. He’s still so dreamy. It’s a shame you guys never got together. I swear he had a thing for you in high school. Too bad he’s married huh?” her friend Stacey said not realizing the sting it made Pepper feel. 

“Yeah his wife is great,” Pepper said trying to show enthusiasm.

“So what’s it like working for Tony Stark? Now that man is a whole meal” her friend Heather said as she bit at her straw.

“He’s… Tony is..

And her phone went off again and it was him again and she hit ignore. 

“A pain in my ass” she finished with a smile.

“How did you work for him all these years and not jump his bones?” Vanessa asked. 

“Well for one I don’t see him all day long. I usually go to the office and the meetings he refuses to go to and he’s my boss and I need him to take me seriously and I need to keep him on task” Pepper answered. 

“Oh come on you have to admit he’s pretty sexy?” Vanessa pressed.

“I would never say he’s ugly but he’s not really my type. Now Brad’s another story,” Pepper said trying to lighten the mood. She was having a terrible time. 

“Since when did you become so prim and proper? You’re literally perfectly pressed head to toe. The Ginny we knew swore she would never dress like this. And you’re wearing all neutrals. I don’t even know who you are” Stacey said.

Pepper felt the sting again. Stacey was right, high school Pepper wouldn’t be caught dead in anything like this. 

“I’m the PA to Tony Stark and you know his reputation and I would prefer not to tempt him in any way or lead him to believe I have any interest in anything more than a working relationship. I had to come here directly from his house. I didn’t have time to change. But you guys all look beautiful” she said.

She looked at them for a moment and they really were. They had perfect bodies and thick luscious hair. It was clear they kept up with the L.A. lifestyle. They got regular facials and pedicures. They used hair masks once a week and self-tanned. They were Instagram ready. They went on vacation to beautiful countries and actually got to see the countries. They had husbands and some had beautiful babies. They went out with friends. 

“So any special man in your life?” Heather asked. 

“I’m dating” Pepper lied. 

But the truth was that she really only went on a few dates a year and the majority of the time Tony somehow sabotaged all of them in one way or another.Her only saving Grace was her ex boyfriend from college Michael. They had an arrangement that as long as they were both single they could call upon each other if one of them was having needs they weren’t able to fulfill but there was no way Pepper was telling anyone about her friends with benefits arrangement and risking someone taking interest in him. He was the only guy Pepper knew that knew how to go down on a girl properly and she’s been without for a long time since he was dating someone.And it’s been increasingly frustrating to her.

_ Maybe it’s time to give him a call _ she thought.

“What about vacations? Go anywhere amazing with Mr. Stark?” 

“I’ve been all over the world but it’s always work work work. I never get to see any of the places” she says.

“I just can’t believe you spent all of these years working for Tony freaking Stark. We all thought you'd be touring and selling albums but you went to school for finance. What was the name of your band again?” Vanessa asked. 

“The kitchen crew” Pepper said quickly and for a moment she closed her eyes at the memories of her band.

They were really good. They consisted of Virginia Potts, Julia Pan, Samantha Spooner and Amanda Forks. Hence the name Kitchen Crew. They toured the US for a year after high school and on some weekends or fall and winter breaks during college and after one gig where she couldn’t go on she quit for good and focused solely on school. The transition from the band to only college was fuzzy. She couldn’t really remember everything that happened. She couldn’t remember why she didn’t go on that night or even what she did the rest of that year. The next thing she knew she was in junior year. 

“Well she was voted most likely to succeed and she had the band” Brad said sneaking up behind her and joining their conversation and scaring Pepper nearly to death. 

“Now that the gang's all here we need to take a picture. Everyone grab your significant others” Heather said. 

Pepper watched as everyone lined up with their husbands and wives and she just kind of stuck out on the end. She smiled but she was sure it didn’t look genuine. 

Her phone rang again and this time she had to answer it. 

“Jesus Tony What is it? I just left there half an hour ago” she exploded not caring who heard her. 

“I need your help Pep,” he said his voice sounding strained. 

“Oh my God. Are you hurt?” Pepper asked. 

“Yes but I’m ok. No hospital. Just come here. Come through the garage. I’m having a problem and I need you” Tony said. 

“Ok be there soon” Pepper said as she hung up. 

She was frantic. She could only imagine what kind of jam Tony got himself into. And the guilt. Oh the guilt she felt for ignoring all of his calls. She bit her bottom lip in worry as she thought about how long he’s been in pain while she’s been ignoring his calls. 

“I have to go. I’m sorry. It’s Tony he needs me. Something is wrong” Pepper said to her friends. 

“But we haven’t even caught up,” Vanessa said. 

“Facebook me” Pepper called back to them as she ran out to her car. 

Pepper sped down the highway and she got to Tony’s house in about eight minutes. She pulled into the driveway and hurried into the garage and then into Tony’s workshop. 

“Tony?” she called worriedly. 

“Over here” he called from the far right corner of his workshop. 

“Oh my God Tony. What did you do?” she asked with a gasp. 

Tony was kneeling down and he had one of his arms leaning on the couch next to him while Dum-E and You were trying to get the shards out.

“I was testing out a new rocket booster and there was a flaw in the boot and I fell through the glass table and I have these little pieces of glass sticking out of my back and DUM-E and YOU can't seem to get them out and they’re HURTING me” he grumbled. 

“Let me see,” she demanded, lifting his tank up to assess the rest of the shards. 

“Oh my God Tony you’re bleeding and there’s so many” she observed. 

“I need you to get them out,” he said. 

“Tony I don’t know the first thing about this” 

“Pepper please I need you,” he pleaded with that strain in his voice again. 

“Ok” she gave in nervously. 

“DUM-E, YOU give her some space or I will send you to live with Happy” Tony threatened as his bots moved away. 

Pepper pulled Tony’s shirt off gently and the soft delicate brush of her hand against his skin made his stomach do a major flip flop. This was something he was feeling towards Pepper ever since he came back from Afghanistan. He wanted her around him always and he didn’t know how to keep her and when she wasn’t around him he couldn’t cope. 

Pepper adjusted the lamp and grabbed for the tweezers and began to pull the glass shards out slowly. Her hands were shaking. 

“You’re doing great. Just relax” Tony said as he could see her in distress. 

“I told you not to keep a glass table in your workshop,” Pepper reminded him. 

“I was making an area for you to come and keep me company while I do my work,” he said. 

“Like I could do any work with you blasting your music the way you do?” she said, pulling a few more shards out. 

“I’m almost done Tony” 

“Actually you’re right, it was a bad idea because I wouldn’t be able to get any work done with you having legs like that. Total distraction” he teased. 

“I think you only want it because you know you can’t have it and you’re running out of women to sleep with. You’ve already been with every woman who lives above sunset” 

Tony was stunned by Pepper’s response and he didn’t have a witty response. 

“That’s not true,” Tony dejected as he winced a little while she picked out a piece of glass that was deeper in. 

“Tony let’s be honest. I’m hardly your type. I’m plain and boring and covered up too much for your liking. You only want me because I turn you down” Pepper deadpanned as she put down the tweezers. 

She grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and gauze to clean the wounds. 

“This is going to sting” Pepper said as she poured a bit on the gauze and pressed it to his skin. 

Tony winced and wanted to go back to the conversation they were having. 

“You know that couldn’t be farther than the truth Pep. You’re definitely not plain believe me if given the chance with you I would have you-

“That’s enough,” Pepper interrupted, applying ointment and bandages to his back. 

“Look all I’m saying is you’re very attractive and you are not boring. If I thought those things I wouldn’t always be trying to hang around you. And I’ll give you the third one. It wouldn’t kill you to unbutton a few buttons once in a while and give a guy a thrill” he teased. 

“You’re good as new Mr. Stark” she said avoiding his eyes and flirting. 

Pepper started cleaning up as she tried washing down the guilt from hitting ignore so many times and he didn’t even bring it up. 

“Thank you Pepper. I know you were off the clock but I didn’t know who else to call. I’m sorry I interrupted your date” he said hoping she would take the bait since she was feeling guilty.

He always does this. He tries to get me to cave and tell him what my plans were. 

“Tony, it wasn’t a date. I was at my twentieth high school reunion ok” she said.

Tony felt flooded with relief when she said it wasn’t a date. He hated when she had dates. Usually it was because he liked all the attention for himself, but it was different now. The thought of some smarmy jerk touching Pepper or making her laugh or trying to charm his way into her pants pissed him off. He wanted to smash guys for looking at her. She was his in his mind anyway but that wasn’t working out so well. 

“Well is it still going on? We should go. I’ll change” he said quietly. He was desperate for her not to leave.

“No, the ten minutes I was there was enough. I really just want to go home and take a nice hot bath and have a glass of wine and watch Netflix” 

“Sounds good. What time should I be there?” 

“If you’re sure you’re ok I’m going to head out of here” Pepper said ignoring his comment and heading up the stairs. 

“Wow I’m losing my touch. I couldn’t even get you to laugh or smile” Tony muttered as he followed her. 

“I’m sorry. I'm just not in the mood for jokes ok. And I’m sorry I didn’t answer your call until the sixth time. I should have been here and you wouldn’t have been in pain for as long” she said, willing herself not to cry. 

All she could hear was Brad Stevens calling her a principal. 

_ I’m basic. I’m boring and plain and predictable. All this time I thought I wasn’t married because of my demanding career when it’s really been me all along.  _

“Hey what’s going on with you? Are you ok?” Tony asked as those chocolate eyes were full of concern. 

“I’m fine. I’m just ready to go home” 

“You have a right to have a life. It’s not your fault. I’d hit ignore too if I had to deal with my hot mess self”

“Thanks,” she turned and looked at him as she reached for the door. 

“Can I give you a hug at least since you won’t talk to me and I can’t make you laugh?” Tony asked hopefully. 

“Tony we don’t hug” Pepper said sounding surprised by his request. 

Her mind was in overdrive.

_ I can’t hug Tony. That would be inappropriate and unprofessional. And lines would be crossed. No the answer is no.  _

Pepper looked up and she was about to answer him and he had come much closer to her.She could feel his chocolate eyes invading her.

“We could make it a thing. I mean we’ve grown so much together. We’re friends now” he remarked. 

_ Friends? I guess we are. Damn it. Why is he so cute? How did I never notice before now how stunningly handsome my boss is? Well I mean I did the night we danced but that was the liquor. Yeah the liquor.  _

Pepper continued to stare at him as he got even closer and she didn’t say anything and then he was directly in front of her staring into her eyes. 

_ No.  _

“Ok” spluttered out of her mouth instead. 

Tony reached his arms around Pepper and pulled her in in the most professional way possible. He wanted her to know he cared but didn’t want to offend her or make her feel objectified in any way. He was careful where he put his hands. 

Pepper was so tense and she had her hands around him as well but she didn’t dare move a muscle. No matter how good he smelled or how gorgeous his eyes were or how much she wanted to feel every muscle on his back beneath her hands she refused to move and refused to accept that she was attracted to her boss. 

“I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. But know you are always welcome here. Anytime for any reason” he let slip out. He hadn’t meant to say that and he was silently cursing himself. He didn’t want to freak her out. 

“Thank you Tony but I have to go back to my place. I’ll see you Monday” she said as she grabbed the door handle. 

“Can I call you over the weekend?” he asked as he followed her like a puppy. 

“You can do whatever you want. You’re Tony Stark” she said as she shut the door behind her. 

Pepper started her car and Tony was totally bewildered. She looked like his former assistant but she certainly wasn’t acting like her. And it was bugging him. Especially the fact that she called herself plain and boring. 

_ If only Pepper could see in herself what I see in her.  _

Pepper went inside and popped open a bottle of wine immediately. 

“How ironic. The most exciting man in the world with an assistant as boring as me. A man so handsome that women fall at his feet and the school principal for an assistant. And Brad Stevens with his perfect blogger wife with an Instagram bikini body. I’m a loser. I have no life because I spent the last ten years picking up after Tony and now he’s iron man which leaves me almost no time for dating and even if it did my dates never go anywhere because I’m boring not that it matters because the real problem is that I’ve allowed myself after ten years to become attracted to my boss. I feel like my entire identity has been wiped out and now I’m standing in my kitchen talking to my cat” Pepper said. 

Pepper’s cat Copper just looked at her. 

“Yeah it’s time for bed” Pepper said as she desperately needed to sleep on it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper woke up and had the sudden urge to go down memory lane. She went into her attic storage for her old photo albums and started to flip through them.She spent time admiring and missing her old style.She decided she would donate a good portion of her boring work outfits and buy some new things that had color and print and still be professional. She found pictures of her old friends in the band with her and decided to look them up on Facebook. She sent them all friend requests and wrote them all a message at the risk that they were still angry at her for breaking up the band by quitting suddenly without explanation. It always bothered Pepper that she could never remember what had happened that night or that year. She would rack her brain and it always gave her a headache. She was anxiously awaiting their response when her doorbell rang, snapping her out of it. She looked at the clock and it was only 9:30. 

_ Who on earth could that be? She thought.  _

She got up and went to the peep hole and looked inside. It was Tony. Pepper felt a panic wash over her. She couldn’t let Tony see her like this, in her pajamas. He would never let her live it down. 

“I’ll be right there,” she said through the door. 

Pepper sprinted to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She dabbed some concealer under her eyes along with a cream blush on her cheeks and a quick swipe of gloss on her lips. She grabbed her mascara and finger combed her hair quickly. 

She sprinted back to her room and quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a sweater and opened the door for Tony when the realization that she forgot to put on a bra hit her. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she held her arm over her chest. 

“You look great Potts. I like your hair down” he commented. 

“ Can I come in?” he asked. 

Pepper stepped aside to let him in. 

“You still didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?” she repeated. 

“You seemed really off last night. I came to make sure you’re ok and cheer you up” he said as he produced a bag of bagels, cream cheese, and lox.

_ Hmmmm this is new for Tony. Since when did he notice things like that?  _

“I’m fine Tony. You didn’t have to do any of this and come all the way here. You could have just called” she said, trying to calm down the butterflies in her stomach. 

_ This is new. Butterflies for Tony? No way. I’m still thinking of Brad. It can’t be Tony.  _

Tony looked more gorgeous than ever in his blue jeans and leather jacket. 

“Here let me take your jacket and hang it” she offered as she grabbed it from him while she still had a hand over her chest. 

“Are you trying to undress me?” he teased as he raised his eyebrows at her. 

Pepper gave him the look he loved seeing when he teased her. 

“Tony it’s my day off. Please don’t start with me” she snapped. 

Tony looked at her for a moment and he knew something wasn’t right.

_ Pepper never snaps like that. What’s wrong with her?  _ Tony thought. 

“Something is wrong Pep. You’re not yourself. What’s going on?” he persisted when she returned to the living room. 

“Last night I got told that I look like a school principal from my high school crush who had a perfect blogger wife that looks like a personal trainer” she blurted out all at once from her place on the couch while she hugged a pillow to her chest. 

Tony was silent for a moment carefully crafting his response in his head. 

“If you were my principal I’d be in the office everyday” he joked hoping it would make her crack a smile. 

The corners of her mouth turned up just a little and then she continued. 

“It’s more than that. Everyone wanted to know why I changed so much. They wanted to know why I’m single and why I don’t have vacations and why I’m not exciting or fun anymore. It’s like my whole identity and personality was erased. The high school Pepper is completely gone” she said sadly as she bit into a bagel. 

Tony couldn’t help but feel guilty. He felt that he was keeping her from meeting anyone because of his own selfish reasons and he felt as if the demanding job and lifestyle he had prevented her from having the vacations that she definitely deserved. 

“This is my fault Pepper. I’m sorry” he said quietly. 

“It’s not your fault Tony. I don’t exactly make myself approachable to men. And I took this job. I can’t remember why. I switched majors and I have this block of time in my memory missing and I don’t know why I wanted to do work in the accounting department at SI” she said forgetting about the pillow covering her braless chest and she flopped back on the couch. 

Tony was going to be thoughtful and sweet but he noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra and that went right out the window. He was trying so hard to refrain from saying anything. He didn’t want to be insensitive but the burning desire was starting to win. 

“Do you always go braless on weekends?” he blurted out unable to control his thoughts.

And he immediately regretted it. 

“I appreciate the breakfast but I think it’s time for you to leave” Pepper said with venom in her voice getting up to open the door for him. 

“I’m sorry. That was insensitive but I couldn’t help it. It was totally inappropriate. I always try to be respectful to you when it comes to this stuff. I don't want to make you uncomfortable,” he said, feeling like a jerk.

“For your information I was still in pajamas when you rang the bell and I was rushing to get dressed and I forgot my bra OK. So next time I would appreciate a call beforehand” she said holding the door open and giving him what he dubbed as the look.

“You’re really still kicking me out?” 

He was giving her his puppy eyes. And she was starting to melt.

“What were the pajamas you had on?” he teased with an eyebrow raised. 

“Fine stay if you want but you’re going to get bored. I’m just going to be doing housework and organizing some stuff and my pajamas are none of your business” she said, not happy that his puppy eyes won again. 

“Watching you is never boring” he said smiling at her. 

To be honest Pepper thought Tony coming to check on her was super cute even with his idiotic behavior.

The corners of her mouth turned just a bit but it wasn’t a full smile. 

Pepper disappeared and Tony took a seat on the couch. A few moments later Pepper returned to the living room. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Tony offered. 

“No offense Tony but you’ll just end up getting in the way” Pepper said. 

Tony was making a face. 

“I’m capable,”

“Ok fine. Can you go up to the attic and bring down some of the empty storage bins?” she asked. 

“Sure but what for?” 

“I’m doing a closet clear out and I’m going to donate some stuff. I have dozens of clothes and shoes I’m not going to wear anymore. And I want to pick up some new pieces” she said.

“Can I have a say? What if they’re outfits I love seeing you in?” 

“No Tony you can’t have a say” she shut him down gently.

He made a sad face at her and headed upstairs to retrieve the bins for Pepper. He rummaged through the shelves quickly and then he spotted the bins and grabbed them quickly.

Tony was about to go back down the stairs when something caught his eye. There was a gorgeous white electric guitar on a stand next to the attic window. Tony grabbed it with his other free hand and headed back down the stairs. 

“Explain” he said pointing to the guitar in his hand. 

Pepper looked up and jumped up quickly. 

“What are you doing with that?” she asked defensively. 

She grabbed it from his hands protectively like a mama bear would her cub.

She ran her hands over it and it gave her goosebumps down her arms. She closed her eyes for a moment and flashbacked to Becky Sanders graduation party. 

Her band had just finished playing and she was admiring her shiny new Gibson. 

“That guitar is so cool. Can I hold it?” said a voice behind her. 

Pepper felt her heart jump. It was Brad Stevens. 

“Sure” she said practically shoving it in his hands. 

“This is incredible. You are incredible” he said. 

“Thanks,” Pepper said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“We’re going to tour this summer. It’s exciting” she said. 

“I’m definitely going to have to catch one of your shows,” he said. 

“We’re going to that all night pancake house after this if you wanna go” she said impulsively. 

“I would. I really would but I’m actually leaving tomorrow morning to go to Ireland for three weeks. I wanted to say goodbye” he said. 

“Oh” Pepper said, feeling her heart sink. 

“I hope you have a nice trip,” she said. 

“Thanks. I’m going to try and come see you on the road. Break a leg” he said as he pulled her into a hug and he smelled her hair. They were hugging a lot longer than they should be when Lorena Costa interrupted them. 

“Brad are you coming?” she said with annoyance in her voice. 

That was his type. He was attracted to dark haired Latina women with lots of curves. 

“Sorry Ginny I gotta go” he said as he took off. 

She shook the memory and looked up at Tony. 

“You play guitar?” he asked. 

“I played a little. Nothing serious and it was a long time ago. The guitar was my father’s and he gave it to me” Pepper said, taking it from him and putting it down on the couch. 

“Play something for me,” he said. 

“I can’t. Actually Tony I need you to leave” she said politely. 

“Why? I’m not getting in the way” he said in his defense. 

“You’re not but it’s my day off and I have things to do and you’re distracting me. I will see you on Monday” she said basically pushing him out the door. 

“I’ll call you later,” he said. 

“I’m not going to answer,” Pepper teased as she closed the door. 

Pepper looked at her messages again and she was pleased to see that her old band mates had answered her and they wanted to meet up tonight. 

Pepper was nervous. She wasn’t ready to face them. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say but she was going to rip the bandaid off tonight. 

Pepper arrived at The Chateau Marmont and headed to the bar. She ordered a drink and could feel the eyes of many people on her. She wasn’t sure if it was because they knew who she was or the way she was dressed. She had on a sateen halter jumpsuit from Fred Segal in a blue shade that made her eyes pop. And her hair was loose and wild. She really needed this night out. 

“Ginny” she heard a voice behind her. 

It was the voice of Julia Pan, her former friend and bandmate. 

Pepper smiled and she motioned for her to follow. Pepper followed her and there was a table with Samantha Spooner and Amanda Forks. She stared at them for a moment and she was completely overwhelmed. She could feel tears pooling in her eyes. 

“How are you Ginny?” Amanda said. 

“I’m good. I - wow. You guys look incredible. How are you guys doing?” Pepper said, trying to control her tears. 

Pepper was flooded with so many memories. The best times of her youth were with her band. She was getting overwhelmed and she blinked and wiped at her eyes. It was times like these that she was grateful for waterproof mascara.

“I’m still playing music. I’m in a new band called Halogen” Amanda said.

“No shit. I heard that song called Love Me Wrong. I can’t believe that’s you guys” Pepper said.

“What about you Sam?” Pepper said looking over at the gorgeous blonde.

“I’m married. I have twins at home. I decided to take my love of jewelry and turn it into a business. I actually brought you guys some sample pieces” she said, handing each of them small gift bags. 

If any one of them was married with twins, it would be Sam. She was by far the prettiest of the bunch. She had the girl next door look. She was the one with the family and white picket fence.

Pepper opened the bag and took out the delicate necklace that Sammantha had custom designed for each of them.

“This is gorgeous. Thank you so much” Pepper said putting it on immediately.

Everyone was admiring their pieces and smiling. She really knew each of their personal styles. 

“Ok Julia what have you been up to?” Amanda asked.

“I own a vintage thrift store. Pan’s Pickin’s” she said quietly. 

“And I’m divorced with a son. He’s three” she added.

“Do you guys ever wonder what would have happened if the band hadn’t broken up?” Sam asked.

Pepper felt a wave of nausea and guilt hit her chest.

“I’m so sorry. I know I never gave you an explanation and you deserve one but honestly I don’t know what happened. It’s like there’s a block in my memory. I’m sure it was stage fright or something like that and then with my parents death I moved in with my cousin and I had to get a job and things were rough” Pepper said as tears forced their way out of her eyes.

“We don’t know either but Ginny you were so shaken up. It was an hour before show time and you came into our room and you were shaking so much. You said you couldn’t go on. You started crying and you wouldn’t tell us what happened. We tried to be in touch with you, but you just disappeared. We tried for months and then we moved on with our lives. We figured you didn’t want to see us anymore” Amanda suggested.

“I don’t know. I just can’t remember anything. I’m so sorry for leaving without explanation”

“It’s in the past Ginny. You can’t go back and change things but we can forgive and forget. We’re here together. Let’s have a drink” Julia said.

“And let’s hear all about Tony Stark,” Amanda added with a smirk on her face.

_ Tony again. It’s always Tony. Everyone wants to know what Tony is like and what it’s like to work for him. I can't escape him. _

“Let’s see Tony is brilliant, generous, selfish, immature, and he has the attention span of a three year old. He’s also charming and eccentric and reckless. But he’s a workaholic, therefore I’m a workaholic, but my job is exciting. Tony always manages to surprise me but no one sees the good sides of him” Pepper said not realizing her eyes were sparkling as she talked about him.

“Did you ever fuck him?” Amanda asked bluntly. That was one of her lesser qualities. 

Pepper turned bright red at the thought. Her deepest fantasy was just called out by one of her old friends.

“Absolutely not,” Pepper said sternly.

“But I bet you want to,” Amanda pressed.

“Contrary to popular belief not every woman wants Tony Stark. I happen to be completely desensitized to anything he does anymore and besides he’s my boss,” she tried to sell them.

“Well I wouldn’t kick him out of bed that’s for sure,” Amanda said and the other 3 girls nodded in agreement.

“He’s definitely hott,” Julie said.

“I’ve had enough of Tony for the moment. He put a glass table in his workshop and then when he was testing a rocket booster there was a flaw and he crashed into the table and called me ten minutes into my high school reunion to come and help him get the shards of glass out of his skin which isn’t that unusual but Brad Stevens was there. Even though he’s married I still wanted to spend some time with him” Pepper explained.

“You’re still hung up on Brad Stevens?” Sam asked.

“No it just would have been nice to catch up with him” 

“That guy was such a loser.You can do so much better. Be glad you never got together with him. Besides I heard he has a small dick” Amanda said again with her bluntness.

Julia giggled and Sam just smirked.

“Well Amanda that’s a category you know the most about” Sam teased.

Amanda shot her a look just as the food arrived. Pepper was relieved that they ordered shareables before she got there because she was starving.They ate and drank and laughed and shared stories from the last twenty years and Pepper never felt more like her old self, more alive.Pepper took her phone out and pulled them all in for a selfie.

She captioned it “Reunited and it feels so good” and sent it to facebook. 

Tony was down in his shop tinkering still thinking about Pepper. He tried to imagine her playing guitar and he couldn’t. It was foreign to him. His soft spoken quiet Pepper playing guitar. He was thinking about what she had said last night about him only wanting her because he couldn’t have her and how far that was from the truth. And what really was getting at him was the fact that she kicked him out because she had plans with someone. He knew he couldn’t keep her around no matter how many excuses he made. Pepper wasn’t his and that was something he needed to change but he knew that it was going to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. 

Pepper said goodbye to the girls as they all went their separate ways. They made a promise to meet up at least once a month as a group. Pepper started to walk to her cab when some guy jumped in and the cab drove off. And to make matters worse it began to pour. 

Pepper made her way under the awning and she looked at her phone. She called a cab company and they said it would be 45 minutes and she didn't want to wait that long. She checked the time and it was two a.m. and she didn’t want to bother Happy so she called the only person she knew for sure would be up.

Tony was about to clean up and turn in when his phone rang and to his surprise it was Pepper.

“Hey Pepper what’s going on? Are you ok?” he asked his voice full of concern.

“Yeah I’m fine. Some guy jumped in my cab and they said the next one wouldn't be for another 45 minutes and it’s raining and I didn’t want to bother Happy on his day off. Can you come and get me?” she asked hoping he would say yes.

“Of course. I’m on my way. Where are you?” he asked. 

“Chateau Marmont” she said. 

Tony was trying to process what guy would leave Pepper in the rain. What guy would leave any girl in the rain? What kind of guy doesn’t make sure his date gets home safe? He would need to find out this guy's name and pay him a visit. 

Twenty minutes later Tony pulled up directly in front of the Chateau Marmont and he got out to open the door for Pepper. He walked back around and got inside the driver side and turned to look at her.

“Tony it’s pouring. You didn’t have to get out and get the door” 

“Of course,I did,” he said, taking in the sight of her.

Her hair was wet and curling up and her bare skin was covered in droplets and her freckles were staring him in the face. They locked eyes for a minute.They looked slightly glazed and tired but the gorgeous blue was mesmerizing. 

“Thanks for coming to get me,” she said. 

“I’m always here for you,”

Pepper was staring at him and he was more gorgeous than she had ever seen before. She didn’t know if it was the drinks she consumed or the fact that she had an amazing night but he was irresistible and she was suddenly aware of her hard nipples poking through the delicate fabric and her hair and makeup being a mess and she covered her chest with her arms. 

Tony pulled into the drive that leads up to his house and straight into his garage. They got out of the car and he grabbed a blanket from his workshop to wrap around her. He placed it around her shoulders and smoothed out the bumps and began to rub vigorously to get some warmth into Pepper. Pepper could feel the warmth from his hands penetrating the blanket and she pulled the blanket tighter just as he pulled his hand away and their skin brushed, sending a shock through her.

“ You should get cleaned up. I’ll get you my MIT sweats you love” he said as he walked away.

_ How do I breach the subject? How do I ask her about her date without asking? _ she asked.

Pepper got out of the shower and dried off quickly. She used a second towel to dry her hair as much as possible. She put on the clothes Tony left out for her and all the drinks were wearing off and it was giving her a massive headache. She opened the door and she smacked right into Tony who was on his way to bring her tylenol and a bottle of water. 

“Thank you. You read my mind,” she said with a smile.

“No problem Pep” he said as he turned to leave.

He totally chickened out. He wasn’t going to ask her anything. It was her private life no matter how much it pissed him off.

“Tony, wait,”

He felt a beacon of hope. She wanted him to stay and talk. He may have a chance yet.

He turned to face her and she pulled him in for a hug impulsively. She could tell he must have been shocked since it took him a moment to wrap his arms around her as well. This was only their second hug. 

“By the way don’t think I didn’t notice how incredible you looked tonight,” he said when they pulled apart.

“Well the rain kind of put a damper on things,” she said.

“Lucky guy whoever he was” Tony said hoping it wasn’t true.

“It wasn’t a date. Just met up with some old friends” she said quietly.

“Well you look incredible, if I’m allowed to say that” 

“It’s allowed but it’s been a crazy day and I need some sleep” she said giving him the look.

“Good night Miss Potts,” 

“Good night Mr. Stark,” she said as she closed the door behind Tony and slipped into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing noon at Stark Industries on Monday and Pepper was typing furiously on her laptop while taking calls and jotting down notes when Tony decided to stroll in. There was a meeting at one o'clock and so this meant Tony was early in his eyes. Besides he was hoping to get some time with Pepper since she had been dodging his calls and avoiding him since Saturday night. 

Pepper was talking to a very persistent man that Tony did not want to do business with when he entered her office. 

Tony was in momentary shock. The woman behind the desk looked and sounded like his assistant but there was no way that it could be. Pepper was wearing a sleeveless floral jumpsuit with some mild cleavage and big dangly earrings with a bangle bracelet. She had on red lipstick like the other night, not her usual nude gloss and her hair was voluminous and wavy. 

“That’s right” she said as she pretended not to notice Tony. 

“No Mr. Stark is not available” she repeated. 

She could feel Tony’s presence getting closer and closer to her desk but she still didn’t look up to acknowledge him. 

“You have a nice day now,” she said, hanging up the phone.

“Ok who are you and what have you done to Pepper?” Tony asked while his drawer was still dropped.

“I thought you of all people would approve” she said as she printed some papers. 

“I definitely approve. I’m just in shock” 

“This is how I was before S.I.” she said as she stacked the papers neatly.

“I’m speechless” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” she teased. 

“So let me guess. Was that Stefania’s angry husband on the phone?” he asked. 

“No. I took care of him. It was Don Milton calling again. He’s been begging to give you his pitch about some aeronautics tech” she explained. 

“And you took care of him too I see” Tony said with a wink. 

She was about to go back at him when a text popped up on her phone. 

“Shit” she said out loud and immediately covered her mouth. 

Tony had the biggest smile on his face. 

“Potty mouth Potts” he teased. 

Pepper was stressed. A reminder went off on her phone about the wedding of an old high school rival she rsvp’d yes to with a plus one but didn’t have a plus one. Tony stared at the distress on her face. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Tony asked. 

“It’s nothing. I’ll figure it out” she said frantically going through her bag for her notebook. She had started a list of names of some guys she had dated before she didn’t finish calling all of them yet. The only one she wanted to ask was Mike but they also agreed to never drag each other to stupid weddings and she was grateful that he spared her some of the miserable weddings he went to and she would give him the same courtesy.

She looked at the list and the guys on the list made her stomach turn. She was going to hire someone before she showed up at Lisa Cawley’s wedding solo. 

Pepper started frantically typing in her blackberry and jotting things down on a notepad. 

“Look whatever it is can wait. Let’s get some lunch before the budget meeting” he said. 

Pepper grabbed the notepad and shoved it in her purse. As Pepper had her back turned to gather her things Tony grabbed a pencil and traced over the notepad to see the imprint of what she wrote down. It was a phone number. He silently typed it into his Stark tablet as he followed her. 

The Matchmaker Los Angeles website came up. 

_ Matchmaker? Is Pepper looking for a date or an escort? Or is she looking to get laid? Pepper should not be paying for dates or for sex. Also it’s not safe. She’s going to be pissed that I copied the number but I can’t let her pay for sex.  _

The limo ride to their favorite takeout place was quiet and he felt like Pepper was distancing herself from him.

“What’s on your mind Pep?” Tony asked. 

“It’s nothing,” she said. 

She was trying to avoid the fact that she was going to prove to everyone once again what a loser she is by showing up dateless to her rival’s wedding. She was also trying to avoid how badly she was craving sex lately. But mostly she was avoiding how gorgeous Tony looked today and how much she loved hugging him and touching him and being that close to him on Saturday. 

“Look I know this may be an embarrassing subject for you but there’s no reason for you to be embarrassed. Women have urges the same as men and whatever needs you’re having you shouldn’t have to pay for them” 

“Tony what on earth are you talking about?” she asked. 

“You know Pepper, it's just as awkward for me to be talking about it with you. And I’m your boss and everything” 

“Spit it out Stark” she said, getting annoyed with him. 

“Sex. You should never have to pay for sex” he blurted out and couldn’t look her in the eye. 

“Tony I would never pay for sex. What makes you think I ever would? Not that my sex life is any of your business” she said. 

“Oh thank God. I was going to say you’re too classy for that and it’s not safe in Los Angeles” Tony said breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Tony where did you get the idea that I was going to pay for sex?” she asked calmly. 

She could imagine what was going to come out of his mouth.

“The Matchmaker Los Angeles” he said, getting ready to accept whatever wrath Pepper was going to give him. 

“That’s an invasion of my privacy and I was only going to use them as a last resort and not for sex. I need a date for a wedding. It’s my high school rival and I rsvp’d with a plus one and it’s in two weeks and I don’t have a plus one” she said. 

“Take me. I’ll go” he said flashing her his megawatt smile. 

“No,” she said. 

“Why not? You said this girl is your rival. What better way to win the war than with me on your arm? I will make sure every eye in the room is on you not her and she’ll be super jealous” he said. 

“Tony no. You’re my boss” she said. 

“I’m also your friend and we’ll be off the clock” he said. 

“Tony you’ll be bored and it’s a whole weekend of events” she said. 

“Let me do this for you. You need a date and I am an excellent date. I will dazzle everyone and all the men will wish they were me when they see you on my arm” 

Pepper couldn’t help but smile. 

“Normally I would never agree to anything like this but Lisa Cawley is my legitimate enemy. I know she only invited me to show off so just this once you can be my date” she said. 

“I would be honored”

“Let’s go eat. We need to be back for the budget meeting” she said. 

Tony groaned but followed her. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Pepper closed her laptop and she was gathering her things to leave for the day. She was looking forward to a weekend of relaxation when Tony suddenly appeared behind her, scaring her half to death. 

“Leaving so soon?” he asked. 

“Soon? Tony I have been here till passed seven nearly every night. I’m actually done early tonight and I was thinking of going out” she said. 

“That’s an excellent idea. Let me change” he said. 

“No Tony I want to go out and be away from everyone and everything that reminds me of work” she said. 

“Look Pep, all I’m saying is that we should let off some steam and have fun as friends. We’re going to spend like four days together next weekend for the wedding and sharing close quarters. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I think we should spend some non work time together. No work talk, just fun” he said. 

Pepper wanted to object badly but she couldn’t. She didn’t know why all of sudden she loved being around Tony more than ever. She didn’t know why suddenly she could see what women have seen for years. He was truly handsome and charming and she got to see the other sides of him that no one knew. His thoughtfulness and generosity. 

“I can’t go dressed like this,” she said. 

“So I will change and we will swing by your place and you can change and then we can go and blow off a little steam” 

Pepper decided on her favorite pair of Calvin’s and an iridescent pink halter with black heels and a leather jacket. She got into the car and smiled at Tony. It was weird looking at him and seeing him as a friend and not her boss but at the same time it wasn’t that weird. 

They rode in silence and pulled up to Catch L.A. They got out of the car and walked inside. The minute they walked inside women were all over Tony. He grabbed onto Pepper’s hand and didn’t let go until they were through the first mob. He spoke to the hostess of the restaurant side and she found him a much quieter corner where they took a seat at a high top table. 

“I’m going to get us some drinks but when we get back I want to hear all about Lisa and why you’re enemies” he said as he headed to the bar. 

Pepper watched as a busty blonde got him in her site and she was putting her hands all over him. 

_ How dare she put her hands on him like that? Well this night is a bust. I might as well start looking for a handsome man to occupy my time, she _ thought completely unaware of her jealousy. 

She scanned the room and to her surprise Tony totally ignored the blonde and hurried back with their drinks. 

“If you want to go and have fun with that blonde I won’t be offended” Pepper said trying to be cool. 

“Nope. I’d rather be with you any day” he said as he placed the drinks on the table. 

Pepper gave Tony a look and he smirked at her. 

“So tell me why is Lisa your enemy?” he asked. 

“Because she’s a bitch and a mean girl. She competed with me constantly for everything. Grades, boys, popularity, trendy clothes, and extracurricular activities. It was like the school was divided into two tribes. Hers and mine,” 

“What about the guy who called you a principal? Whose tribe was he in?” 

“Well he and I were friendly but his main group of friends were in her tribe” Pepper explained. 

“I would have crossed enemy lines to be with you” he said with a wink. 

“It was more than that. I’m not really his type either. As a matter of fact I’m no one's type” she said quietly. 

“Actually that’s not true because I LOVE redheads” 

“Agent Romanoff is one redhead” Pepper challenged him. 

“Remind me when we get back to the house to have Jarvis bring up all my school dance pictures” he said as he avoided her eyes. 

“Why?” she asked. 

“Because all my dates were redheads,” he said. 

“So you were serious. You really have a thing for redheads” she stated in shock. 

“Oh man when I was eighteen and Just The Ten of Us came out I would watch it religiously. Jamie Luner was the subject of many of my self love sessions” he confessed. 

“Tony” Pepper said, sounding shocked and horrified. 

“Now I’m in trouble for jerking off? I’m a guy I can’t help myself. And yes we think about various women” he said. 

“No you’re not in trouble. I don’t judge. I’m just shocked to hear you talk about it with me” she said. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. But you don’t believe I have a thing for redheads. I wanted to convince you” Tony said, feeling very vulnerable. 

“Is that really why you promoted me?” she asked, staring him down. 

Pepper had all the power right now. 

“Guilty as charged. Why do you think I insisted you take the promotion to my personal assistant? Besides your intelligence and organization and your fearlessness, it was your beauty. I wanted to look at you every day. So don’t ever say you’re plain or not my type ok” he confessed opening himself up to even more scrutiny from her. 

“I-I”

Pepper was flustered and at a loss for words. 

“It’s ok. You don’t have to say anything. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just when you said you were plain and boring it upset me. I wanted you to see you the way I see you” 

“How come in all the years I’ve worked for you and all the women you’ve been with I’ve never seen you bring a single redhead home?” 

“Not too many natural redheads out there and besides the redheads don’t want me back” he said looking away. 

Things got silent between them and extremely uncomfortable. They both played with their drinks until Tony had the courage to break the silence. 

“So I think maybe we should go over some ground rules and boundaries for this weekend wedding getaway” 

“Like what? Since when do you have ground rules?” Pepper asked. 

“I don’t know. This is your thing. I need to know how and where I’m allowed to touch you. I need to know what’s off limits. I need to know how much you want to sell this thing” he said as he scooted his chair in closer to her and he could feel his knees brush against her. 

Pepper was stunned. She hadn’t even thought about that when she agreed to let him be her date. She did kind of want people to think her and Tony were a thing. She was deep in thought with her eyebrows furrowed when Tony broke the silence again. 

“Look I’m sorry Pep I put you on the spot. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I want to do this right” he said. 

“No you’re right. Let’s get some fresh air” she suggested. 

“Come on. I have friends here. I can get us out a back door” 

Tony led Pepper through the bar and into the restaurant and into a private area and straight out a back door. 

They headed towards the car and Pepper stopped him. 

“This is good,” she said. 

“Ok so hand holding is ok” she quietly and he grabbed her hands softly in his and it sent a warmth through her body she never felt before. Tony smiled at her. 

“May I make some suggestions? I promise I won’t do anything inappropriate” he said. 

Pepper nodded and never took her eyes off of his. 

“If I was somewhere with a date I might hold her like this” he said pulling her extremely close to him and putting a hand on each side of her waist. 

Pepper felt desire wash over her. 

“Or I might hold her like this,” he said, moving his hands to her lower back.

Pepper’s skin was like burning embers and she wasn’t sure the flame would ever go out. Tony was staring at her waiting for a response. 

“Is that ok Pep?” he asked. 

Pepper nodded and she didn’t know where her courage came from but she had to touch him. 

“And if I had a date I might do this” she said wrapping one arm around his waist and placing the other on his ripped abdomen muscles. 

She could see the corners of Tony’s mouth begin to curl up. She knew he was loving it. 

“Or this” she said putting her hands around his neck and playing with the hair at his nape. 

“Mmm” he moaned involuntarily. 

“You found my spot Pep. I’m very turned on” 

“And I might brush your cheek or hold your face like this and kiss your cheek” he said as he cupped her face and leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek gently. 

Pepper was hot and she was having a moment of weakness. She was so frustrated with her love life situation and she was so unhappy with herself that she almost didn’t care. She was like a half a second away from seducing Tony in his car. 

He lifted his head up and kissed her on the forehead. 

Pepper reached up for the back of his neck again and kept playing with his hair. 

“Now you’re doing that on purpose. If you keep doing that I can’t guarantee something isn’t going to happen down there” Tony said. 

Pepper came to her senses and pulled away from him. 

“So are we good? Did I make you uncomfortable? I hope not. I really tried to behave” he said. 

“Yeah I think it’s going to be fine” she said trying to shake off the tingling feeling she had everywhere from Tony’s touch. 

“May I suggest one more thing?” he asked as he was being pulled in by her gorgeous blue eyes. 

Pepper nodded. 

“Promise you’re not gonna hit me. I’m gonna kiss you. Nothing crazy, just a quick brush of our lips to get over the shock in case” he said. 

Pepper nodded again as she locked her eyes on his. 

Tony put his hands on her face and Pepper felt her stomach do a flip. She always wanted to be kissed that way. He leaned in and Pepper tried to move her face in to meet him but she couldn’t. But that didn’t stop Tony. He pressed his lips against hers and held them there for approximately three seconds before pulling away. 

Tony found himself unable to remove his hands from her face. Those three seconds were not enough. He wanted to kiss her again and he knew he couldn’t. 

_ Just tell her how you feel about her Stark. Tell her you want to be in a relationship with her. Say something or remove your hands  _ he thought. He was tormenting himself. 

“So I think we covered everything as far as the physical stuff is concerned. Just please be mindful that we’re sharing a room. Don’t leave a mess in the bathroom and please don’t walk around naked. Stuff like that” she said quietly. 

“I don’t have any restrictions or boundaries. I am offering myself up to you for whatever your needs may be. Whether they are social, emotional, or physically. You can even show me off and use me as a piece of meat if you want. For you I’m free Pep” he teased. 

“Don’t get your hopes up” she teased back. 

“I’m a guy. My hopes are always up” he teased as they walked back to the car. 

“Oh one more thing” she asked. 

“Anything. You name it” he said as his chocolate eyes bore into hers. 

“Can we not have any drunken scenes?” 

“Of course not Pep. I’m here for you” he said as he turned the key in the ignition. 

“Oh and if you want to hook up with anyone can you be discreet and do it in a different room”

“I don’t want to hook up with anyone like that anymore. You don’t have to worry about that” he said. 

“I wasn’t worried. I was just going to ask that you don’t do it in our bed” she said cooly.

“I would never pick someone up on a date with you. My attention will be on you” he said as he turned to look at her. 

“It’s only 10:00 p.m. Where to?” he said. 

“I have to go back to get my car. Why don’t you take me to my car and come over? I wanna get these heels off and have some coffee” she suggested. 

“Yeah that’s great” he said. 

Peppers phone went off. It was Julia. 

“Hello,” Pepper said but it was hard to hear. Julia was shouting into the phone over lots of laughing and music in the background. 

“Where are you?” Pepper asked. 

“I’m at the Reserve Room. My son is with his dad for the weekend so I’m free.Girl you have got to come here. There are delicious men on the prowl and I’m looking to get lucky” she yelled. 

“You’re there by yourself?” Pepper asked. 

“I won’t be, when you get here” she yelled. 

“I’m with Tony right now. We just left Catch” Pepper said trying to be loud enough for Julia to hear. 

“So bring him. See you soon” Julia said as she hung up. 

“If you want to go out with whoever Julia is, be my guest. I won’t be offended” 

“She told me to bring you. She’s at the Reserve Room. I’d be up for it if you are and we can have the coffee at my place after” Pepper said. 

Tony preferred the quiet time with Pepper over anything else now that he wasn’t drinking the way he used to and going after women but there was no way he was going to let her out of his site where tons of men could hit on her. 

“Let’s do it,” he said. 

After half an hour they arrived at the Reserve Room and the music was bumping. She surveyed the room until she spotted Julia and they made their way over to them.

“Hey hoe” Julia said to Pepper when they approached. 

Pepper just smiled as she hugged her. It was obvious that she was already a few drinks in.

“Julia this is Tony. Tony, this is Julia” she said.

“Very nice,” Julia said as she draped herself over him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Tony said as he hugged her back. 

“Ginny tells us you’re a very exciting man to work for” she said as she sipped her drink and she was shamelessly flirting.

“Does she?” he said, shooting an eyebrow at Pepper.

“What I said was that my job is very exciting,” Pepper corrected her.

Julia just shrugged and then some guy pulled her away to dance.

“Ok you’ve never mentioned Julia before” Tony pointed out.

“She’s one of the old friends I connected with last night. There was a group of four of us and we were really good friends and then I pulled away and I disappeared” Pepper explained.

“That doesn’t sound like you,” Tony pressed.

“Well it was after my parents died. I had a tough time. You know what that’s like” she said quietly as she looked away from him.

“Of course” Tony said as he put his hands over hers and she felt the heat spread up her arms and she was back in the parking lot with him and feeling his hands on her waist and his lips on hers.

“I’d like a drink,” she said.

“I will get us drinks,” he said as he disappeared.

Julia hurried back to the table to talk to Pepper.

“You should come with me and meet Joey and his friend Dennis who has his eye on you” Julie said dragging Pepper along while she protested.

“Julia I can’t just leave Tony” she protested. 

“Just come and say hello and see if you like him then you can go back to Tony if you want” she insisted.

Pepper smiled awkwardly as her friend made introductions and left her with Dennis.

“Hi,” Pepper said awkwardly.

Although the man was handsome there was no way she was going home with him. That was a complete no no in Pepper’s book. Pepper didn’t mind sex being casual but there was no way she was sleeping with someone she didn’t know. 

“So Ginny I guess now I know your real name. I usually see you on the tv as the famous Pepper Potts” he said.

“Yeah only like three people actually call me Pepper” she said.

“You’re much cuter in person. Can I get you a drink?” he asked.

Pepper wanted to roll her eyes but she smiled politely.

“Actually I have a drink coming to me. I’m here with a friend” she said looking around awkwardly for Tony. 

“There you are. Here’s your drink” Tony said handing her a vodka martini with three olives.

He placed a hand on her lower back protectively.

“Thank you Tony. This is Dennis. Dennis this is-

“Tony Stark” Dennis said as he extended his hand.

Tony took it but didn’t say a word. The three of them stood there awkwardly for a minute. And then Pepper spoke.

“Can you do me a favor and check on Julia?” Pepper said to Tony hoping he could read her look.

“Sure,” Tony said, understanding that she wanted him to leave so she could break away from this guy politely.

Pepper turned to Dennis and he got closer to her.

“We should dance,” he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him roughly.

“You need to take your hands off me,” she said.

“Come on, you’re here on singles night and you’re telling me you don't want to hook up” he said, grabbing her again. 

“I came here to see my friend. I didn’t know it was singles night and I said you need to get your hands off of me” she said trying to free herself. 

She looked around for Julia or for Tony and Julia was sucking face with Joey and she couldn’t find Tony either. She felt a mix of anxiety and adrenaline wash over her and she was about to act. 

Tony could see from afar that this guy had his hands on Pepper and he was not happy. He was watching while he nursed his bourbon and then he realized that Pepper was not happy with the situation himself. He downed his bourbon and headed over to them. 

Pepper pulled her hands away from him roughly and she pulled him down and kicked him in the balls with all her strength and he went down like a sack of potatoes. 

Tony arrived just as he went down. 

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Tony asked, very concerned. 

“You bitch” Dennis shouted from his place on the ground. 

Tony was about to go at him when Pepper put her hand up to stop him. 

“He’s not worth it. Let’s go” Pepper said just as a drunken Julia bumped into them. 

“Hey guys” she said as she leaned on Tony because she could barely stand. 

“Come on baby let’s go. You’re coming home with me” Joey said grabbing her arm and pulling her away. 

“Uh excuse me she’s drunk. She isn’t going anywhere with you” Tony said protectively. 

“I’ll take her to the car. Give me your keys” Pepper said as she grabbed Julia and they headed outside. 

A few moments later Tony joined them in the parking lot. Pepper sat in the back with Julia to keep an eye on her. 

“Tony I think Julia should stay with me tonight. Just go to my place” she said as Julia slid down the seat sideways and her head landed in Pepper’s lap. 

Tony was hurrying to Pepper’s apartment and they were getting bounced around a bit in the back. 

Julia tried to sit up and she felt a wave of nausea. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick” she said as she leaned over and threw up on the floor behind Tony’s seat. 

“Oh no Tony. I’m so sorry. I will pay to get the car cleaned” Pepper said in horror as she held her friend's hair back and gently stroked her back. 

Tony was going to show Pepper he was different even though he was horrified that his beautiful Audi was defiled by vomit. 

“Don’t worry about it Pep. Just take care of your friend” he said. 

Pepper couldn’t believe the words coming out of the man she worked for. Who was this person and what have they done to Tony? 

They arrived at Pepper's place and Tony helped Julia as Pepper opened the door. Once inside they helped Julia into the spare bedroom and into bed. 

“So what now?” Tony asked when it was just him and Pepper alone again. 

“Coffee?” she asked. 

“Yeah that'd be great” he said as he flopped onto the couch. 

Pepper came back out a few minutes later with a mug for each of them. 

“By the way you kicked ass back there. Where did you learn a move like that?” Tony asked. He was genuinely surprised . 

“I took a self defense class right before I started working for S.I. It’s Krav Maga, the real stuff” she said. 

“Well remind me not to get on your bad side” Tony teased as he took a sip of coffee. 

They put the television on and browsed the channels but nothing was catching their attention and then it wasn’t too long until they both fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pepper opened her eyes and she felt so comfortable and warm in Tony’s arms. Pepper realized she was in Tony’s arms and immediately tried to sneak away.

“Wait don’t pull away on me yet” Tony teased as he grabbed a hold of her.

Pepper looked at him and smiled. 

“We need to get up,” she said as she pulled away.

“By the way you were great last night. Feel like another round?” Tony teased.

“Oh you wish” she teased.

Tony just smirked and didn’t say anything. They stared at each other for a moment.

“You know that was the best sleep on an uncomfortable couch I’ve ever had” Tony joked.

“How can you say this couch is uncomfortable?” she said with slight offense.

Tony was about to speak when Julia walked into the room. 

“You guys look cozy. I snapped a pic when I got up to pee. Maybe I’ll put it on my instagram” she teased.

“You can’t do that. Julia please don’t do that,” Pepper said in a panic.

Tony just laughed.

“Ok but you guys have to buy me breakfast” she said, staring at them.

An hour later they pulled into Huckleberry’s in Malibu.

“I’ve always wanted to go to this place” Julia said as she secretly texted Amanda and Sam to let them know she was at breakfast with Tony Stark and that he was HOTT and they should get here immediately.

The waitress just brought out the orange juice when Sam and Amanda bombarded them. 

“Hey,” Sammantha said, draping herself over Pepper’s back.

And Amanda was smirking behind her.

“What are you guys doing here?” she said exasperatedly.

“We got a hot tip from Julia that we should join you guys” Amanda said.

Pepper couldn’t stop herself from turning red.

“Please join us,” Tony said motioning to the extra chairs at their table.

“I’m sorry. I’m being rude. This is my boss Tony. Tony this is Amanda and Sammantha” she said. 

“We’ve heard so much about you Tony” Amanda said.

“I can’t say the same, unless you’re the girls that Pepper had a reunion with the other night?” Tony guessed.

“That’s us. We’re the kitchen crew” Sammantha said. 

“I’m sorry what?” Tony asked with a confused look on his face.

“It was the name of our band in high school” Julia said.

“You were in a band? You said you only played a little guitar” Tony said looking at her.

“Ginny’s so modest. She was the lead singer,” Amanda said, calling her out.

“We had a summer tour. It was great and then life happened and we broke up” Sam said.

“Pepper, how come you didn’t tell me you sing? Jarvis look for photos and videos of the kitchen crew” he said. 

“Wow that is so cool,” Julia said as they watched him bring up computer screens onto the table.

“Here’s a photo you requested Sir” JARVIS responded.

Tony spread the photo out and there was an old newspaper article with Pepper and the three girls at his table and they couldn’t be more than sixteen years old.

“This is adorable. Pepper in high school” he said.

Pepper couldn’t hide her blush.

“Tell me about the name. The kitchen crew? It’s not very rock and roll” 

“No but it’s genius. It was Ginny’s idea. I’m Amanda Forks, this is Sammantha Spooner, Julia Pan and Ginny Potts” Amanda said.

“Actually that is genius and that's coming from an actual genius” he teased.

Pepper hit him playfully and they were making goo goo eyes at each other.

The girls around the table all looked at each other and it was clear that they all could see their friend Ginny had a crush on her boss. 

“So it’s official. I think you ladies should all come to the mansion today. I’ll give you a tour and we can go in the pool” Tony said.

“Tony it’s the weekend you can’t put them on the spot like that. I’m sorry he’s so impulsive” Pepper said, shaking her head.

“Yeah today isn’t going to work. My husband has plans and I got the kids” Sam said with some disappointment in her voice.

“So then Pepper dear you organize it, pick a weekend and put it on my schedule and feel free to bring significant others and kids. All are welcome” he said.

Pepper turned to look at him. She was stunned.

“Have you been drinking?” she asked.

“Just coffee” he said as he smiled at her.

“So are you going to Lisa Cawley’s wedding extravaganza weekend? Did you find a date?” Julia asked her.

“I understand Lisa is a frenemy and Pepper was stressed about not wanting to go alone so I offered to take her” Tony said smiling at the group.

“I need to use the ladies room” Pepper said as she got up.

“I’ll go with you” Amanda said as she got up to follow Pepper.

“Ok Ginny spill it. Is there something going on with you and Tony?”

“No absolutely not” Pepper said trying to keep her composure.

“Come on. You can play it up to Julia because she’ll believe anything you say and Sam never questions anyone but you can’t lie to me. Do you have feelings for him?” she asked again.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen. Everything changed after Tony came back from Afghanistan and it kind of snuck up on me. And I swear if you say a word to anyone about this I will kill you” she threatened.

“You know I won't sell you out. So why haven’t you told him how you feel?” Amanda pressed.

“Because he’s my boss. And he has a reputation. I’ve worked hard to be taken seriously by him and everyone at S.I. and if something were to happen between us it could jeopardize our great working relationship” 

“But what about unresolved sexual tension?” Amanda asked again.

“I have a guy for that. He was a guy I dated in college.We have great sexual chemistry and we’re great friends and we do it sometimes when we’re both not dating anyone. I am so frustrated lately that I need to text him and see if he’s available” Pepper said. 

“You wanna hang out tonight? Just me and you? I really missed you and I want to catch up without the other two. I love them to death don’t get me wrong, but Julia is a bit much and Sam can be clueless sometimes. I’ve always had more of a connection to you” she confessed.

“Yeah that sounds like fun”

Later that evening Pepper arrived at Amanda’s condo and she brought a bottle of wine with her.

“Hey Ginny you didn’t have to bring me anything” she said as she grabbed the bottle from her hand.

The girls ate some good italian food and had two bottles of wine and they could hardly stand from the headache but they were both still with it.

“You’ll have to stay the night” Amanda said as they stumbled into her bedroom and she fished out a pair of pajamas for Pepper to wear.

“These might be a little baggy. We all can’t have legs like Ginny Potts” Amanda said.

“What about you? You’re a curvy goddess. Look at your breasts. I wish I had some” she said as she removed her shirt revealing a lacy bralette.

She was going to put the pajama top on and Amanda stopped her.

“You’re beautiful Ginny” Amanda said as she caressed Pepper’s cheek.

Pepper looked up at her and her heart was racing. She was so nervous and she wasn’t sure why.

“Ginny you’re the only person who knows I’m gay. And I’ve never told anyone about what happened between us in high school either” she said quietly.

“Seven minutes in heaven I remember. And I can’t believe after all these years that you haven’t told Sam and Julia. That’s why you said you wouldn’t kick Tony out of bed when we all went out ” Pepper said as she sat on the bed.

Amanda sat next to her on the bed.

“Yeah I don’t know why I’m just comfortable keeping it to myself and you. Are you uncomfortable now? I’ll understand if you don’t want to stay. I can call you a cab” Amanda said.

“I’m not uncomfortable because of you. I’m more curious” Pepper said.

“About what? Girls?” Amanda said.

“A little. You’re the only girl I ever kissed.I actually forgot about that until this moment. And no offense to you I blocked most of high school out after my parents death,” 

“What were you curious about?” Amanda asked as she brushed Pepper’s hair off her shoulder gently.

“Well I always admired you. I always wished I was as cool and edgy as you. You always had awesome colored hair streaks and your nose piercing was awesome. And my God I wish I had your breasts. I would always find excuses to stare at them because they're so hypnotizing. You were my girl crush. I’ve never really been attracted to any women in my life but back then I admired you so much. Still now I have a hard time not looking at your breasts,” Pepper admitted with a laugh.

“You’re lying. You were so hung up on Brad Stevens,” Amanda said.

“No I'm not. I always wanted to be like you” Pepper confessed.

“Well I definitely wanted to do more than kiss you in that closet. But we only got seven minutes and we were friends so it would have been weird,” Amanda confessed.

“I admired you so much I think I would have let you,” Pepper said in a flirty tone.

Amanda took this opportunity and kissed Pepper. 

Pepper was shocked but didn’t resist.

“Let me take care of you Ginny. You don’t need to be frustrated anymore” Amanda said as he unsnapped Pepper’s bralette.

Pepper laid back on the bed. She was scared but she also didn’t mind the softness of Amanda’s lips on her skin.

Pepper was so cautious as she got into position and when Amanda put her mouth on her she felt the most amazing sensations. She closed her eyes and Tony ran across her mind. She wondered what his mouth would feel like there. She didn’t know how long it was but she orgasmed intensly and collapsed next to Amanda.

“That was….you didn’t have to….”

“I know I didn’t have too. I wanted to. You were curious and it’s better to experiment with a friend than a stranger. I don’t expect anything back, it was your first time. And don’t worry I haven't been harboring a secret love for you for years or anything. I promise we go back to being normal friends. It won’t be weird. I’d like to see you with Tony. You guys have great chemistry” Amanda said.

“I’m so embarrassed. The things I said,” Pepper said as the wine started to wear off.

“Why? It's no big deal. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You were curious” 

“Ginny we’re friends before anything. If we never do this again that’s fine and if you want to do it again I’m ok with that too. You said you were frustrated and I helped. I know I don’t have a dick which you prefer but there’s no risk of pregnancy and you’ll always be safe with me,” she teased.

Pepper felt uneasy all of a sudden and she got up and went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and she didn’t know what triggered it, but she just felt off.

“Hey are you ok?” Amanda said at the door.

“Yeah I think I just need some sleep” Pepper said, opening the door and getting under the covers.

Ever since the high school reunion her life has been weird and memories she thought she forgot forever were finding their way back to her. She needed to get away and she was looking forward to this weekend with Tony as much as she hated to admit it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the beginning of the wedding weekend and Thursday was like a casual getting to know you drinks kind of thing for the guests to all get to know each other so they would feel comfortable at the reception. It was completely unnecessary and a bit extra in Pepper’s opinion but Lisa Cawley always had to show off especially her wealth. Pepper just rolled her eyes many times.

“Well everything is all set with work. I told them I will be answering emails. I packed your things, is there anything else you think you will need or want?” she asked him.

Tony shot a flirtatious eyebrow up at her. 

And Pepper gave him a warning glare.

“Shall we?” Tony said motioning for her to go first.

Pepper went out front and Tony locked the door behind them. 

The ride took about two and a half hours with traffic to get to San Diego. They pulled into the hotel and Pepper couldn’t wait to stretch her legs. She opened the door and stretched her arms for a minute. Tony got the bags out of the car and followed her inside.

“Reservation for Potts” she said as she went up to the counter.

“Yes I have it right here. Oh wait there’s a note on your account. We had to give your room to a last minute addition to the bride’s family. She said you wouldn’t mind. We moved you to a smaller suite with one king bed” he said.

Pepper was boiling inside.  _ That bitch she thought.  _ Tony stared at her waiting for her to cut this man down but instead she gave her best smile and took the key.

“Thank you” 

“Do you want me to take care of this and get our room back?” he asked.

“Nope. I refuse to let that spoiled bitch know that she somehow inconvenienced me” Pepper said.

“Well let’s go and check out our room” Tony said leading the way.

Pepper opened the door and looked around.

“It’s not a bad room, but it’s not the room I wanted. Look at this bathroom. It’s the size of a closet. The suite had two bathrooms and two beds,” 

Tony was super excited about their only being one bed but he wasn’t going to bring up any sleeping arrangements. He was going to cross that bridge when he got there.

“Pepper I can go down there now and take care of this,” Tony said.

“No, I told you. I will not give Lisa the satisfaction. We will make do” she said tossing her bag onto the bed. 

Tony watched her busy herself with hanging their garment bags in the closet and she took her toiletries into the bathroom. Busying herself was something she did when she was angry or stressed. She came out of the bathroom and nearly smacked into Tony.

“At least there’s two sinks. Give me your toiletries and I’ll put them next to your sink” she said.

Tony just smiled at her. He reached his hands out to stop her for a moment.

“This is our arrangement for the next three days. If you’re not ok with this tell me now” he said. 

“It’s fine Tony,” she said.

“So what’s on the schedule?” Tony asked.

“Right now I just want to get a drink because I’m so fucking pissed off right now” Pepper said.

“Just to be clear it’s not at me right?” Tony said slightly afraid of Pepper when she dropped F bombs.

“No. You’re my amazing date that adores me and that everyone will be so jealous of. So just pretend you’re super into me and I’ll play along” she said as she smiled at him. 

“That won’t be hard for me to do at all,” Tony smiled at her.

Tony and Pepper went down to the hotel bar and took a seat.

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked.

“I’ll have a vodka martini dry with three olives and a shot of kamikaze,” Pepper said.

Tony nearly did a double take. Pepper never drank like that. She obviously cared what this Lisa Cawley thought and he was going to deliver.

“Bourbon for me, thanks,” Tony said.

“Ginny is that you?” said a voice behind her.

Pepper spun around it was her friend Heather. She was wearing a beautiful Diane Von Furstenburg wrap dress and strappy leather sandals.

“Heather hi,” Pepper said, getting up from her seat to hug her.

“You look beautiful. This is the Ginny I remember,” she said as she took in Pepper’s appearance.

“Thanks so do you,” Pepper said. 

“Oh My God. Is this Tony Stark? Your-

“My date,” Pepper said, putting her arm around his waist and another on his chest.

Tony was soaking it up. He was loving it so much.

“Pepper is my girl,” he said as he kissed her forehead gently and Pepper wanted to melt.

“I thought you said you guys weren’t dating” Heather asked suspiciously.

“It’s very new. But I’ve always wanted Pepper. She’s been curving my advances for years” Tony exclaimed.

“Tony, this is Heather, an old friend from high school,” Pepper said.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” he said as he took her hand.

“Can you believe how ridiculous this all is? Who has four day wedding festivities?” Heather said to Pepper.

“A spoiled rich bitch who thinks any of us give a shit about her wedding,” Pepper said again.

She was so angry she squeezed Tony a little tighter. Tony was smirking at her. 

“We were just having a drink before we get ready to have drinks at this thing tonight. If you want to join us,” Tony said.

He motioned for her to take the bar stool he was sitting on and he stood behind Pepper really close and leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek. He started to play with her hair while he let the two of them talk. He was hoping it was going to drive Pepper nuts.

Pepper was feeling so much heat coming off Tony’s body pressed so closely against her that she could barely get her words out. They chatted with Heather another twenty minutes and then they went back to their room to order some dinner. It was six o’clock and they were pretty hungry.

“Room service it is honey,” Tony teased once they were behind their closed doors.

Pepper cracked a smile.

“Your friend Heather seems nice. She was definitely jealous” he said.

“Well she did say you were a whole meal,” Pepper disclosed.

“Well she’s out of luck. I’m your meal if you want me. The old Tony would have obliged but this Tony isn’t into that sort of thing anymore” he said as he laid back against the pillow and opened the room service menu.

“You’re not into sex anymore?” she said.

“I didn’t say that,” Tony said.

Pepper sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the menu from him.

“So what are you going to do if you don’t want to sleep with random women?” Pepper asked as she scanned over the menu.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what you’re doing about sex?” he asked.

“That’s none of your business,” Pepper said.

_ Tony would die if he knew about Mike and what happened with Amanda she thought. _

“Are you being taken care of at least? Is there someone attending to your needs at least?”

“Again Tony, that's none of your business,” Pepper said sternly.

“That’s a yes. Who is it?” 

“It shouldn’t be any concern of yours,” 

“So then you admit there is someone?” Tony asked.

“Get me the turkey club sandwich,” she said as she glared at him and continued to unpack her stuff. 

Tony hung up with room service and got up and decided to follow Pepper’s lead and put his clothes into drawers.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you deserve to have your needs met if they’re not. You’re right. It’s none of my business. I’m truly sorry. Forgive me please” Tony said, staring at her until she met his eyes.

Pepper smiled at him and he knew he was forgiven. And then Tony surprised her again and he pulled her in for a hug. Pepper hugged him back for a moment and then pulled away.

“Thanks again for coming with me. I really appreciate it,” 

“Anything for you Pep,” he said.

Tony and Pepper finished their food and started getting ready for the evening. 

Pepper emerged from the bathroom and Tony’s jaw nearly dropped.

“Be honest. I don’t usually wear red, but I love this dress. Do I look ok?” she said.

“You’re always a ten out of ten,” he said as he kept trying to check her out without her noticing.

He felt his blood pressure rising because he wanted to kiss her so badly and he didn’t know how to get the energy out.

“Are you sure because when you have red hair and you wear red-

“You look fantastic and you smell good too,” he said.

Pepper chose a spaghetti strap cocktail dress that hit mid thigh and she had on black high heels and her hair pulled up with some soft whisps coming out. 

Tony chose a fitted Hugo Boss shirt with a blazer and some dress pants.

“You look nice,” she said as she fought the urge to push the single strand of hair that was falling off of his forehead.

“Let’s go,” he said, putting his arm out for her to take.

She slipped her arm in his and they headed to the pre wedding drinks mixer. As soon as they walked in all eyes were on the two of them.

“Tony everyone is staring,” she whispered to him.

“Well I would be staring too if you walked into my party in that dress. Lucky for me I get to walk in with you,” he said as they headed to the bar.

“Hors d'oeuvres?” a man asked as he placed a tray in front of them.

“Yes thank you,” Pepper said as she reached for a tiny crab and avocado toast not realizing the waiter was checking her out.

“Ok that’s enough. Move along” Tony said shooing him away.

“Tony what is your problem?” Pepper asked as she looked back at him.

“Pepper, his eyes were crawling all over you,” Tony said.

“WOW,” a voice to her right said.

“Brad” Pepper said as she went to hug him.

Tony sized up the high school crush. But he remembered that Pepper mentioned he was married.

“Where’s Marisol?” she asked.

“She’s not feeling well. She couldn’t make it,” he said. 

Tony was watching her facial expressions change. He watched the way she smiled and laughed and he was jealous. He wished that he could make Pepper look at him that way.

“Oh my God I’m being rude. This is my date Tony,” she said as she stepped back so they could shake hands and then Tony put his hand around her lower waist possessively.

“Your work must be very exciting. No one expected Ginny to get a job in finance. She was a brilliant musician. We all knew she’d be famous one day just for different reasons than we thought. Are you guys?” and he motioned with his hands to ask if they were together.

“Dating? Yes but it’s still very new,” 

“Yes Pepper’s my girlfriend,” Tony said, emphasizing that last part.

Pepper smiled nervously and kept tucking the wisps of hair behind her ears.

“Love is a crazy thing. Pepper has stuck by me for over ten years. She takes care of everything, the business, my money, my schedule. She makes sure I eat and sleep. And then one day I realized she’s been here all along and I couldn’t let her get away. Lucky for me Pepper felt the same,” he said and he turned and stared at her as he was leaning in and Pepper felt her insides fluttering and panicking. Before she could deflect he put his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers softly and Pepper nearly lost her footing. She had to wrap her arm around him to stand and that’s when he pulled away.

Pepper couldn’t hide her blush and Tony was staring at Brad with a smug look on his face.

“I’m going to get a drink. I’ll be right back,” she said as she hurried to the bar. She needed to recover from that kiss somewhere away from Tony.

“Lucky guy. Ginny was the one who got away. I always had a crush on her in high school but it just never happened between us,” Brad confessed.

“I’m very lucky,” 

Pepper downed her vodka martini and ordered a second. She was about to head back when she was approached by lots of friends and classmates all asking questions about Tony. Pepper was smiling and answering their questions but her mind was racing.

_ Did he really use the word love? I know this is pretend but LOVE? And that kiss. OH MY she thought.  _

And then Tony came to her rescue. 

“I know this isn’t the time or place but this is something I just can’t hold in anymore. It’s been a long time coming. I, Tony Stark hereby appoint Pepper Potts as CEO of Stark Industries effective immediately,” Tony said.

Pepper nearly dropped her glass. She felt herself blush but also she wasn’t sure if this was for real or for part of Tony’s show. 

“What are you doing?” Pepper whispered into his ear.

“Making you CEO it’s real,” he said. 

Everyone was clapping and cheering for Pepper and Lisa was absolutely scowling at them and Pepper felt a moment of sweet revenge. 

“I can’t believe it. I don’t know what to say. This is so overwhelming,” she said.

Tony needing to feel her lips on his again pulled her in for a celebratory kiss.

Pepper was on fire from her lips to her cheeks and down her neck and her limbs and fingers. She was tingling and it was because of Tony. She broke away and smiled at everyone. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“Can we get a drink and get some quiet?” she whispered to Tony who she desperately wanted to talk to alone.

Tony led Pepper away to the other side so they could have quiet. 

“What you just did back there? I-” 

“The kiss? I thought you were ok with it. You should have seen lover boys face. When you walked away he said I was a lucky guy and that he had it bad for you in high school. He said you were the one who got away. I made him real jealous,” Tony said.

“He what?” Pepper said, completely forgetting about him making her CEO.

She had a sparkle in her eye and it made Tony jealous.

“He said you were the one who got away,” Tony repeated.

Pepper downed her drink and wanted another one.

“Pepper are you ok?” Tony asked with sincerity in his voice.

“I’m fine,” she said but her eyes were red and full of tears threatening to spill out.

“Did you mean what you said about making me CEO?” she said, trying to force a smile.

“Of course. You’re the most capable person I know and you deserve it. Of course that means I won’t be seeing you that much once this thing switches over,” he said quietly.

“What?” 

“Well you won’t be my assistant anymore so you’ll be in the office and I’ll be in the shop. I won’t see you except for occasional meetings and stuff,” he said not prepared for the coming absence of Pepper in his life.

“Tony we’ll still see each other. You’re my best friend,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said.

Pepper was feeling a deep hurt inside at the thought of not seeing Tony on a daily basis. 

“Can you get me another drink?”

“Don’t you think you should slow down?” he suggested.

“Probably but I want just one more,” she said.

Tony went to the bar to get Pepper’s drink and he looked back and she was suddenly laughing hysterical with that Brad guy.

He returned with her drink and she grabbed it and she hugged him tightly.

“Isn’t he the best?” she said planting a kiss on his cheek and staring right at Brad.

Tony was ready to go back to the room when a tall blonde was heading towards them.

“Ginny, how good to see you? I saw you before but I didn’t want to come over during all the commotion,” see said. 

“Lisa, you look lovely. Congratulations are in order” Pepper said as she went over to hug her sloppily.

“Are you tipsy already? It’s only the first night” Lisa said.

“We were celebrating her promotion to CEO of Stark Industries. I’m Tony by the way, Pepper’s boyfriend,” he said with emphasis.

“Thanks for coming,” she said with a snotty look on her face. 

“Does anyone else remember Lori Johnson’s party? The one where Ginny drank too much and tripped and puked all over her brother Bart ,” Lisa said.

“That was a doozy,” Brad said.

Pepper suddenly felt all the liquor from the entire night hit her and she didn’t feel well. She whispered in Tony’s ear.

“Well it was great meeting you all but we’re going to turn in a bit early,” Tony said as he grabbed Pepper’s hand and they walked down the hall together.

Pepper was so quiet and Tony didn’t know how to react. They got into the room and Pepper flopped on the bed. 

“Tony I need your help. I’m drunk. Can you get my pajamas?” Pepper mumbled.

“Sure,” Tony said as he went into the drawer and he found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that looked like pajamas. 

When he turned around Pepper was on her back with her legs in the air using her heel to kick the other heel off and then her barefoot to take the other shoe off.

“Help me up,” she said.

Tony pulled Pepper up and steadied her.

“Unzip my dress,” she instructed.

He held her tightly against him and unzipped it slowly. Pepper took her arms out of the holes and held the dress against her. 

“My bra too,” she said.

Tony reached around with one hand and unsnapped her bra.

“Is that how you do it with all the girls? One handed?” she said as she fell against him and her dress was slipping.

Tony moved quickly to get her shirt on and over her head before her dress dropped and he watched as she laid back in very skimpy underwear with her legs in the air. He put the shorts on and she lifted her back to pull them over her butt. She patted the bed next to her and Tony sat down. But she pulled him down aggressively until he was lying beside her. 

“Tony ever since my high school reunion I feel so….” Pepper said as she was fighting sleep.

“So what?” Tony asked, brushing her hair off her face. 

“Lost. I couldn’t remember any of this stuff until …..” Pepper was drifting again. 

Tony was going to let her be and she popped up again.

“It’s like me now erased who Pepper was back then and I don’t like it,” she said as tears spilled out of her eyes.

“It’s ok. Who you are now is wonderful,” Tony said trying to comfort her. 

“I could have had Brad Stevens, I could have toured with my band. I could have a life but I freaked out and left everyone without explanation. I love my life now and I don’t want to remember what could have been,” she said sadly. 

Tony wasn’t sure of the words to say.

“Do you know what I did last weekend?” she said getting close to his face. 

“What?” he asked. 

He knew this was clearly the alcohol making her spill her emotions.

“I had sex with Amanda. I’m totally losing it,” she said, grabbing at his jacket roughly.

Tony’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“There is nothing wrong with that if you’re into that sort of thing but honestly Pepper I just think you need sleep and you’ll feel better in the morning,” Tony said trying to calm his mind of sexy images of Amanda and Pepper.

“Wait come here,” she said, pulling his face close to hers.

“What is it?” 

“I love…” she said and her eyes were slipping for a moment.

Tony’s heart was beating so fast waiting for her to finish.

“Your face,” she said as she grabbed it between her hands and kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight Pep,” he said as he kissed her head and Pepper was out cold a minute later.

Tony grabbed an unused pillow and undressed down to his boxer briefs and decided to sleep in the chair. He closed his eyes but so many things were going through his mind that he knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was just after noon and Tony sat in the chair picking at the room service spread he ordered while he watched Pepper sleep. He had the tv on mute and the curtains just gently opened. He already showered and dressed. Watching Pepper was the most interesting part of his day. He watched the way her body spread out over the bed and her one long limb was exposed. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest and back. He was admiring her from a distance when she woke suddenly and lifted her eye mask.

“Tony,” she said with a hint surprise in her tone.

“Expecting someone else?” he teased as he kept eating his various pieces of fruit.

“No I just didn’t expect you to be awake and dressed,” she said sitting up.

“There’s tylenol and water on your nightstand and plenty of food here. I didn’t know what you wanted so I ordered everything,” he said motioning to the impressive breakfast spread in front of them. 

Pepper grabbed for the tylenol and water and she downed the pill quickly. She got up and went into the bathroom where she took her birth control and relieved her bladder. When she came out she took a seat on the other chair and looked over the breakfast spread. There was eggs, bacon, toast, french toast, lots of fruit and various spreads and jellies. Pepper grabbed a plate and put some eggs and fruit on it. She pinched a piece of fruit and put it in her mouth. 

“So are we going to talk about yesterday? How do you think it went?” he asked.

“You’re definitely selling it,” she said.

“Well it’s true and it’s making lover boy jealous. What did you like about that guy anyway?” 

“He was the coolest guy in school. He was always so confident and he was funny. In a very corny way but he always made me laugh,”

“Personally he seems like a real dud to me,” Tony said.

“Well he’s changed. Twenty years is a long time. But it doesn’t matter he’s married anyway,” she said.

“Do you regret never trying with him? Tony asked.

“I don’t know. My life would be totally different. I couldn’t work for you if I had a husband,” she said.

“Why is that?” he asked, looking at her inquisitively.

“Well I mean I could. I just don’t know if it necessarily would have worked out. I mean how much time would I really be able to spend with him?” she said.

“Is that something you wish for? a husband?” Tony asked, making sure to look her in the eye.

“ Well I don’t necessarily think I need to get married but I don’t want to die alone,” she said.

“You won’t be alone. You’ll have me. You know I’ll be alone,” he said quietly and it made her sad.

“I don’t regret not trying. He had all of high school to shoot his shot and he didn’t. Right?” she said trying to be optimistic but Tony could see she was still upset. 

“If we went to high school together I would have asked you to every dance. I would have asked you out every chance I got. The red hair it’s a weakness,” 

“What changed you?” Pepper asked.

“Changed me?” Tony questioned. He wasn’t sure what she meant.

“How did you go from dates to one night stands?” 

Tony locked eyes with Pepper and he could feel himself squirm.

“I don’t really know. I guess I just kind of got busy and work is more important than anything. But I’m a man and I have needs and maybe it’s not right but there were girls willing to sleep with me and I took advantage of the situation,” he said looking away.

“I guess I understand that. I keep things casual too. It’s hard to really date and get into a relationship with this kind of job. We’re kind of in the same boat. Don’t you ever get lonely?” 

“I’m never alone. I have JARVIS and DUM-E and the others,” he said avoiding her gaze.

“Pepper, do you want to be CEO? Because I feel like you’re not happy and you’re living with some kind of regret. I wish you would have told me what you told me last night before I made you CEO,” he said.

“No that’s ultimately what I’ve been working for since I started at S.I. Why do you regret your decision?” she asked.

“Not at all. You deserve it,” 

“I’m so grateful to have it,” Pepper reassured him.

“Do you remember what you told me last night?” he asked.

“You mean about Amanda?” she said looking down at her plate.

“Yes,” he said.

“I’m not gay if that’s what you’re asking,” she said.

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief, not that he wouldn’t accept her if she was gay but gay meant he was out of the running.

“Bi?” 

“I identify as straight. Amanda is gay and I’m the only person she ever told. Now you know so keep quiet,”

“Of course,” 

“I’ve known since high school. We kissed once during a game of seven minutes in heaven,” 

“What does one have to do to get seven minutes in heaven with you?” Tony teased.

“Tony I’m trying to confide in you. Are you going to be mature about this?” Pepper said.

“Yes of course, but I’m a guy you know I’m going to think about it you can cut me a little slack” he said.

“Anyway I had a whole bottle of wine and I confided in her that I’ve been feeling you know…. frustrated lately and we were talking about high school and I told her how much I always admired her and I had sort of a girl crush on her and she kissed me and offered to take care of me and I didn’t stop her. It was a nice experience but I don’t think I would do it again,” 

“What did you guys do? I’m on the edge of my seat here. I need details to fully understand what happened,” Tony said, starting to get a semi.

“You’re a pig,” 

“Ok ok I’m sorry. Look I’m sorry you’ve been frustrated. But I’m glad you’ve taken care of it. And your secret is safe with me,” he said.

“I can’t believe you haven’t tried to pick anyone up? There’s lots of beautiful women here,” Pepper said as she got up from the table and she was taking out an outfit for the day.

“Why would I pick anyone up when I’m here with you?” he asked.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t take much for you to catch the eye of an attractive woman,” 

“But not the red heads that I love so much,” he said, making a sad face.

“Maybe you’re just not meant for redheads,” she teased.

“Don’t say that. I feel like I’m being stabbed in the heart,” he said dramatically. 

Pepper rolled her eyes at him playfully. 

“Look I’m going to get dressed and go for a run on the grounds since there are so many acres here. Feel free to do whatever you want. We don’t have to be at the dinner until seven,” she stated. 

“Can I join you?” he asked. 

“You want to run?” she asked with surprise. 

Tony stood up and almost had a standoff with her. 

“I do. In fact I think I’m going to wipe the floor with you. And I think we should bet on it’” Tony challenged. 

Pepper smiled at him. 

“And what is it that you’d like to bet?”she asked. 

“Go on a real date with me,” 

“You can’t be serious,” she said. 

“Why can’t I be?” he challenged, stepping closer to her. 

“Because that would be totally unprofessional and you’re not the relationship type of guy,” 

“I’m not your boss anymore. And I’m not really the one night stand guy anymore so there really isn’t much else for me to do. There’s no reason I can’t take you out for a nice dinner,” 

“ I know your game Mr. Stark. You want to get laid and if you don’t do the one night stand thing anymore then you have to go on actual dates and actually make an effort to get laid. So is that why you volunteered to be my date? Did you think you were going to get lucky?”she asked, getting even closer to him. 

“No Pepper I’d never think for a million years I could ever get lucky enough to be with you like that. I just thought it would be nice. If you don’t want to bet then we can just go for a run,” he said, going through his clothes to find something to run in. 

“No you know what I will take that bet. Once we get a feel of the grounds and decide where we’re going to start I will race you and if you win you can take me on a real date. I’m sorry for what I said but you don’t have the best track record with women,” she said quietly. 

“It’s ok. It’s to be expected. What do you want if you win?” he asked. 

“Since I’m the CEO you have to be my PA for a whole day,” Pepper said. 

Tony had a look of terror wash over his face but he needed that date with Pepper. Pepper was smiling at him waiting for his response. 

“Or we can cancel the bet if you don’t like my terms,” she suggested. 

“No you’re on,” he said without hesitation. 

He knew Pepper was fast but he would win that date with Pepper. There was no other option. 

The two of them changed quickly and stopped at the hotel store for some electrolyte water and the front desk to get a map of the property. They walked out front and scanned the map until they found the path that led to the large lake. 

“Well we can race first and then do our laps or we can do our laps and then run at the end,” Pepper suggested. 

“Let’s do our laps first,” Tony said slyly, hoping to tire Pepper out. 

What he didn’t know was that she did track & field in high school and she completed several triathlons and was skilled in long and short distance running and she’s been endurance training for years. The truth was she was going to wipe the floor with him. 

“Ok judging by the size of the lake I say 3 laps around should be 1 mile and I usually run about 3 miles,” she said. 

“Ok and what about the race?” 

“We start at this tree here and go around the lake and whoever passes the tree first wins,” she said. 

“Ok let’s go,” he said as he started jogging backward. 

Pepper was a few paces behind watching Tony show off. Her ear buds were playing lots of great tunes from the eighties most of it being hair metal. Since rediscovering her past she has been more into the music of her youth than her current playlist. She was nearing the one mile mark when she dusted Tony and now she set the pace. She knew he was suffering but he insisted on going with her. 

Tony was a few paces behind and he was entranced by Pepper’s long legs and gazelle like movements. He decided to slow down and save his energy for the race since getting a date with Pepper was the most important thing he had to do today. 

They finished their 3 miles in a little under half an hour and they were taking a rest and taking small sips of electrolyte water. 

“I just need two more minutes and I’m good to go,” she said as she stretched her hamstrings. 

“I’m ready now,” Tony said cockily. 

They took their places at the tree and they agreed to go on the count of three. They took off and Tony was running as fast as he could and he left Pepper in the dust. Pepper was pacing herself and increasing her speed every so many paces and finally she was on track with Tony who was losing steam with only a quarter of the way left. They rounded the last curve of the lake and the tree was in insight. Pepper continued her pace slowly increasing while Tony was struggling to keep up. Tony forced himself to go at full speed and he took the lead over Pepper again with only a few feet left when Pepper suddenly started to take the lead and Tony snapped into action and tackled her to the ground. Pepper hit the grass and she was going to kill Tony. She tried to get up and he was on top of her. 

“I finally got you under me,” he teased and then when he saw Pepper’s eyes he regretted it instantly. 

“I’m going to kill you,” she said as she tried sitting up. 

“What?”he said. 

“You tackled me and you’re lucky I didn’t get hurt,” she said angrily. 

“You’re just mad it was a no win,” 

“Oh I won,” she said. 

“We can’t be sure because I tripped and I took you out by accident,” he said nervously. 

“Oh really I’m pretty sure you tackled me because you were about to lose,” she said. 

“I had to do something. I was going to lose my date,” he blurted out not meaning for the date part to be said out loud. 

“Tony I won fair and square,” 

“You’re right. You did. I’m sorry,” he said as he got up and helped her up too. 

She bent over for a minute to catch her breath and slowly sip some water. This race was so tough she had some side stitches despite all her training. Tony was an even bigger mess. He was hunched over and he nearly vomited. He was really upset and he didn’t know how he was going to get a date with Pepper now. Pepper watched him as he kicked the ground like a kid who struck out in baseball. 

“Tony I-

“Congrats you got yourself a new assistant for a whole day when we get back,” he said as he started stalking away. 

He was angry at himself. He should have won. He needed to win. 

“Tony wait,” Pepper said as she caught up to him. 

“Are you mad?” 

“Just at myself, but it was a fair race so nothing to be mad at,” Tony said with a tone that made his disappointment more apparent. 

“I promise I won’t be too hard on you,” she teased. 

“I will do whatever you need me to do,” he said silently, cursing himself for losing this bet and trying to figure out how he can get another date with Pepper. 

“Well let’s not worry about that yet. Let’s get lunch and get ready for the dinner party tonight,” she said as she went into a light jog towards the lobby. 

…….

Back in the room things were awkward as they were getting ready with one bathroom. Tony let Pepper shower first and she dressed when he got out of the shower but they both needed the mirror to finish getting ready. Tony needed to shave and Pepper needed to start her makeup. She wrapped on the door lightly. 

“Are you decent? I need to start my makeup” she said. 

Tony opened the door and he was in his towel. 

“I asked if you were decent” she said as she pushed past him to the other sink. 

“You know I've never been decent,” he teased. 

Pepper tried to ignore the fact that Tony was only a few inches away from her with only a towel to cover him. She started her makeup and focused on each task so that she wouldn’t be distracted by Tony. He went out to put on some boxer briefs and he re-entered to do his hair. 

“Is that better?”he asked. 

“That’s no more decent than the towel,” she said with a laugh. 

“Pepper you’ve seen me naked plenty of times in the last ten years,” he pointed out. 

“Yes and my eyesight is still recovering,” she teased knowing he would be really annoyed. 

“I’ve never had any complaints from any women before. In fact when I google myself there’s a website kind of like metal sludge only it’s ranked by the lovers of famous businessmen such as myself, Elon Musk, zuckerberg, and many others. They rank our appearance, performance, endurance, hygiene and package. You should give it a read. You might be surprised by what you find,” he said with that smug look Pepper absolutely detested. 

“The fact that you google yourself is just another example of your ego exploding. And whatever it says on there doesn’t matter because if any of these hoes you’ve slept with actually spent any time with you before 11 pm they would see what a complete tool you are,” she said as she threw her eye pencil back in her makeup bag and went into the closet for her dress. 

“You’re only lying to yourself. If you really thought I was that big of a tool why did you stay all these years?”he shot back. 

“To become CEO,” 

Tony for once had no words. 

“I’m going to be getting dressed so please don’t just barge back into the room. Give me a warning please,” 

“Always,” Tony said as he finished shaving and now began to trim his goatee lightly. 

He was thinking about the sleeping arrangements and if she was going to say anything about the fact that there was only one bed. He was so excited he had to keep thinking about Rhodey and other things to turn him off. He didn’t want Pepper to think he was just trying to sleep with her. He splashed on some Hugo Boss cologne and opened the door a sliver. 

“Is it ok to come out?”he asked. 

“Yeah I think I need help with my dress. 

Tony was still in his underwear when he came out to help Pepper with her dress. 

“What do you need?” he asked, coming up behind her. 

“The straps are all twisted,” she said, putting her head down and her hair over her shoulder to allow him access. 

Tony grabbed the straps gently and she could feel the heat coming off of his skin. When his fingers brushed against her skin they both felt a shock to their skin. Tony untangled the straps gently and his fingers grazed her again and he was in awe of how soft her skin is. And her perfume was wafting straight into his brain. 

“Pepper that perfume is beyond amazing. Is that new? That’s not what you normally wear” Tony said, noticing an unfamiliar smell. 

“You’re very observant. It is different. This one is Givenchy Very Irresistible” she said. 

“Well they made the perfect fragrance for you because you are irresistible,” he said. 

Pepper hit him playfully. 

“You don’t have to play up the compliments and flattery, it's just you and me,” she said. 

“Who says I’m playing it up?” 

“Tony get dressed,” Pepper said dismissively. 

Tony was all dressed except for his tie being crooked. She watched him in the mirror struggling with it and she just waited to see if he was going to ask for help. He undid his tie with frustration and started again and that’s when Pepper stepped in and she grabbed his hands and again they felt a shock and they locked eyes for a moment. 

“I got it,” Pepper said as she fixed his tie occasionally catching his eye while his eyes remained locked on hers the entire time. 

“Who’s going to tie my tie now that you’re CEO?”he asked. 

“I’ll have to teach you,” 

“I had it just a little bit crooked,” he said as he took her hand and they headed to dinner. 

“You look beautiful by the way,” he said. 

“You tell me all the time,” 

“Does it make you uncomfortable? Should I stop? You know I know you’re smart and funny too. And honest and trustworthy. And I’ve had a lot of PA’s before you and they weren’t very good. And imagine they quit on me,” 

“I can’t imagine why. Could it be that you slept with them? Or maybe completely ignoring your schedule or showing up late all the time or wrecking your suit, four minutes before a board meeting? And that’s just a few examples,” 

“Here we are. It’s showtime,” he said leading Pepper into the dining room. 

Tony was trying to pretend he wasn’t hurt by Pepper’s constant reminders of his past. He was trying to be a changed man for Pepper and show he could be responsible and mature. 

They found their table and place settings and took a seat. Pepper was seated next to Brad Stevens and Tony was on the other side of her. She was pretty sure that Lisa also did that on purpose so she would have to see Brad with Marisol. But lucky for Pepper Tony was the best date ever. 

“So Brad what is it that you do for work?” Tony asked. 

“I’m a physical therapist,” he said. 

“Helping people is a good career. But saving the planet from certain death is pretty good too,” Tony said with a smug look in his face. 

“No one here can compete with that,” Brad said. 

“Let’s decide on what to eat,” Pepper said nervously. 

“I’ll have the steak medium rare,” Brad said as he flipped his menu closed. 

“Steak sounds great. Make mine rare please,” Tony said. 

Pepper looked at him as if he had three heads. She has never seen Tony order a rare steak in all the years she’s worked for him.

A waitress put a few small plates on the table and Tony stopped her.

“Can you please tell me what that dip is?” he asked as he looked at the plate which had crackers and a mystery dip.

“That’s cranberry jalapeno cheese spread,” she said.

“That looks great thank you,” Brad said as he shoveled a rather large amount onto his cracker.

“Brad can totally handle the heat. He won a contest once for eating the fire wings at this place called Hot Hot Tamale. They had his picture on the wall until they closed. No one else could ever finish the challenge. It was twelve fire wings,” Pepper said smiling.

“I can’t believe you remember that. I still have the t-shirt,” he said. 

Tony scooped the same amount that Brad did and ate a cracker and he was instantly hit with the fire feeling on his lips and tongue but he refused to be shown up by Pepper’s old crush.

“Tony what are you doing? The wedding is tomorrow morning. Do you really want to suffer all night?” 

“Pepper I’ll be fine. I can handle hot pepper’s just fine. I’m dating you after all,” he said and got a laugh from everyone in the room.

“She is a firecracker,” Brad said as he smiled at her.

Pepper blushed and Tony was not happy.

“Please excuse me, I need to use the mensroom,” Tony said, getting up from the table.

Tony went into the mens room but decided to use the stall for privacy so he could check updates from JARVIS on the house and the business. He walked passed two guys by the sinks that didn’t bother to glance his way. When a very interesting conversation was taking place that caught his ear.

“ Brad tell you his plan?” said a man’s voice.

“No,” said another male voice.

“He didn’t bring his wife and told everyone she was sick, so he could try and sleep with Ginny Potts. He wasn’t expecting her to have a date since she was single when he saw her at the reunion a few weeks ago. He was gonna tell Ginny that he and Marisol separated, sleep with her and then tell her he got back together with his wife,” the first male voice said.

“Dude she’s dating Iron Man there’s no way she wants to sleep with Brad,” the second voice said.

“Tony Stark is the coolest guy ever. He went 12 for 12 with the Maxim cover girls and now he’s banging one of the hottest girls from our school,” said the first voice again.

“Damn,” the second voice said and they left.

Tony returned to the dining room and he saw Brad on his way back to the table and he was seeing red. The fact that this Brad guy thought he could disrespect both Pepper and his wife just did not sit well with him.

“I heard about your plan,” Tony said coming up behind him. 

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to,” Brad said playing dumb. 

“The part about you telling Pepper you and your wife separated to try and sleep with her,” Tony said, forming an angry line with his lips. 

“Oh you’re judging me? How many women have you slept with?” Brad asked. 

“What you think of me is irrelevant. I’m going to tell Pepper and that’s a promise,” Tony said as he walked away

“You want to make a little wager Stark?” Brad asked.

“On what?” Tony asked eyeing Brad suspiciously. 

“You eat twelve sweet and spicy bacon wrapped jalapenos without taking anything to drink until you’re finished?” Brad challenged. 

“And if I can’t?” Tony asked. 

“I get to dance with Pepper at the wedding,” Brad said. 

Tony was seeing red again. He really wanted to punch this guy. 

“And if I can do it you will disappear and leave Pepper alone for good,” Tony threatened him. 

“You’re on,” he said and they shook on it. 

The two of them returned to the table and Pepper felt the tension. 

“Is everything ok?” she asked Tony. 

“Everything is fine honey. We just made a friendly wager,” Tony said. 

“What is it?”she asked.

“It’s between men,” Brad answered. 

Tony ordered the sweet and spicy bacon wrapped jalapenos.

“Tony you can’t handle spicy food. You don’t even eat Pepper’s,” she urged.

“Well there’s one Pepper I like to eat,” he said with a wink at her and everyone at the table laughed.

“Seriously Tony, why are you doing this?” Pepper said.

“I never back down from a bet,” Tony said, pressing his lips to hers gently.

“We’re doing this,” Brad said.

The waitress put their food down and Tony began to eat his rare steak and he was not very happy. He was almost finished when the jalapenos came out. 

“Ok Stark let’s see what you’ve got,” Brad said as he slid the jalapenos in front of Tony.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and picked up the first pepper and put it in his mouth. The heat hit him instantly. He chewed it quickly and swallowed. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. This was about Pepper’s honor. He was four down and dying to have a drink but he had to finish. He wiped at his forehead that was sweating profusely. 

“Tony this is silly. You’re killing yourself for what? Some male betting ,” Pepper said as she rubbed his back.

“Pepper you’ll understand when I finish,” Tony said, forcing himself to take two more putting himself at the halfway

Tony took down another one and he was really suffering. His whole mouth and throat were on fire.

He grabbed another two and his eyes started to water. He was in desperate need of water.

“Tony stop this,” Pepper said.

“Pepper just let me do this,” Tony said, getting agitated.

Tony ripped the stems off the last four and just ate them as quickly as he could and he was severely regretting it but it was over finally. Tony’s nose and eyes were dripping and his lips were starting to swell.

“Pepper I don’t feel so good,” Tony said and he was sweating and shaking. 

“I need to get him out of here,” Pepper said as she got to her feet. 

They got back to the room and Tony hit the bathroom immediately. Pepper rubbed his back supportively while he was waving her away.

“Please go. I don’t want you to see this,” he said waving her away.

Pepper respected his wishes and went down to the hotel store. She grabbed some electrolyte water and anti nausea and anti-diarrhea medicine. She was shaking her head the whole time. She couldn’t believe Tony would do something so stupid out of jealousy. His ego and betting were getting out of control. She paid for the items and hurried back to the room. Tony was curled up on the bed in his underwear and his eyes were bloodshot and he was still sweating.

“I got you some meds and some electrolyte water,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hair back.

“That guys a dick,” Tony moaned as he held his stomach.

“You sound jealous to me,” Pepper said.

“Pepper I overheard some guys in the bathroom talking about Brad ok, so will you listen for a minute,” he yelled.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Tony pulled himself up to face her.

“Brad told some guys that he wasn’t expecting you to have a date since you were single at the reunion so he told the truth that his wife is sick, but if you showed up alone he was going to say that him and his wife separated and try and sleep with you and then after the wedding the next time you guys talked he was going to say they got back together,” he said.

“After hearing that there was no way I was letting him win the bet. And for the record he challenged me” Tony said, rubbing her arm gently.

Pepper couldn’t control the tears as they spilled out of her eyes.

“So he never wanted to date me, he just wanted to sleep with me. This is so humiliating. Who knows how many people know,” she said as more tears continued to fall.

“Hey don’t cry. The joke is on him because he never got you. You’re here with me. I’m a complete ass and I got you to agree to let me accompany you so how lame does that make him look?,” he said as he reached up and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

Pepper managed a smile.

“You’re not a complete ass,” 

Tony smiled. 

“Look, my makeup is running. I just need a minute to clean myself up,” she said as she went into the bathroom.

Tony pulled the blanket back for her on her side and he was going to sleep on top of the comforter.

Pepper came out in her pajamas and a cool rag for Tony’s face.

“Come here,” she said as she placed the cool rag on his forehead to wash away the sweat.

“That feels really nice. But I should be taking care of you,” he said.

“You can do that when you’re my assistant for a day,” she teased him.

“Oh believe me I will be taking care of your every need,” he said with a wink.

“You’re so fresh,” 

“At least I’m consistent,” he teased.

“So I figured you could sleep under the covers and I could sleep on top, unless you want me to sleep on the chair I will, it wasn’t that bad,” Tony said motioning to her side of the bed.

“You don’t have to sleep in the chair and you don’t have to sleep on top of the blankets,” Pepper said.

“Are you saying you want to sleep with me? Because it’s not going to be that easy. At least buy me dinner first,” he teased.

Pepper elbowed him playfully.

“Hey I’m fragile right now,” he said holding his stomach.

“I’m sorry but in all seriousness Tony I can’t believe you did this to yourself. You can’t handle spicy food at all. All of that to one up Brad,” 

“I didn’t do that to one up Brad. I did it for your honor,” he said pointing at her.

“I swear I could kiss you,” she said.

Tony perked up suddenly.

Pepper grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his firmly and pulled them away quickly.

“Oh wow you’re hot,” she said reaching over him for the water bottle.

“Finally you admit it,” he said, enjoying Pepper being on top of him while she guzzled water. 

“Is that what you want to hear? You want me to tell you you’re hot,” she teased.

“Well I only ate 12 jalapenos for you, it would be nice,” he said, taking the cool rag to his forehead again to play it up again.

“Your lips are very hot Mr. Stark,” Pepper said with a smirk.

Tony just smirked at her. He decided when they got back from the wedding that he was going to confess to her how he felt. 

“We should get some sleep. You need to feel better for tomorrow. Goodnight Tony,” she said kissing his forehead and shutting off her bedside lamp.

“Goodnight Miss Potts,” Tony said as he did the same. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Pepper woke up and her head was on Tony’s chest and he had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder and arms. Pepper opened her eyes and Tony was awake but staring at the ceiling. She glanced at the clock and it was only eight thirty.

“Tony, can you turn the air down. I’m freezing,” Pepper said as she got goosebumps on her arms.

“ Pepper, I'm like a furnace right now. I can’t turn it down. If you’re cold then come closer my body heat will warm you,” he said.

“No funny business,” she said as she slid closer to him. She could feel the heat instantly and went even closer.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said. 

“You’re right. You are like a furnace,” she said pressing herself against him and wrapping her arm around him until she was almost on top of him.

Tony seized this opportunity to run his hands along her arms and shoulders and back to warm her up.

“Is that better?” he asked as he smiled at her.

“Yeah I feel warmer. This is great,” she said snuggling deeper into him.

“Is it weird? For you?” he asked nervously.

“It probably should be weird but it’s actually kind of nice. I’ve never been this close to you. I had no idea you were this snuggly and warm,” she said.

“Feel free to bunk over anytime you want,” he teased.

“I don’t think I would mind that if you can always behave like this,” she said.

“Let’s do it. Netflix and pizza and whatever you want,” he said.

“Maybe. That sounds fun,” Pepper said. 

She didn’t know what was happening to her. Tony was totally making her melt.

“We have so much time until the reception.What should we do?”

“I feel like breakfast. I’m going down to the cafe to get some stuff. What do you want?” he asked as he got up and slipped into a pair of jeans and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

“I would love a peppermint tea and a chocolate croissant,” she said.

“How’s my hair?” he asked as he rustled it.

“You got bed head,” she teased.

Tony grabbed a baseball hat and put it on his head.

“I’ll be back,” he said as he headed down to the bar.

Pepper took this opportunity to get into the shower. She turned the water on and grabbed her face wash, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner and lined them up on the shelf and she grabbed for her phone and opened Sing her karaoke app. She downloaded it on the drive to the wedding. She has been having the itch to sing again since she met back up with her old band. She turned on the music for  _ What About Love by Heart.  _ She didn’t need to look at the words she memorized. It was one of the first songs her band covered. Pepper began her singing just as Tony returned to the room.

Tony opened the door to the room and he stopped suddenly. He could hear Pepper singing in the shower.

_ I've been lonely _

_ I've been waiting for you _

_ I'm pretending and that's all I can do _

_ The love I'm sending _

_ Ain't making it through to your heart _

_ You've been hiding, never letting it show _

_ Always trying to keep it under control _

_ You got it down and you're well _

_ On the way to the top _

_ But there's something that you forgot _

He felt very scared for a moment. It made him wonder if Pepper knew how he felt about her. He continued to listen closely and he was in awe of Pepper’s singing voice.

_ What about love _

_ Don't you want someone to care about you _

_ What about love _

_ Don't let it slip away _

_ What about love _

_ I only want to share it with you _

_ You might need it someday _

_ I can't tell you what you're feeling inside _

_ I can't sell you what you don't want to buy _

_ Something's missing and you got to _

_ Look back on your life _

_ You know something here just ain't right _

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and contemplated his feelings for Pepper and wondered if she had feelings for him too. He heard the water shut off but the singing continued. 

_ What about love _

_ Don't you want someone to care about you _

_ What about love _

_ Don't let it slip away _

_ What about love _

_ I only want to share it with you _

Pepper opened the bathroom door and came out in her towel and Tony applauded.

“Encore encore,” Tony teased.

Pepper was bright red. She was actually more embarrassed by him catching her singing than catching him in her towel.

“How come you never told me you could sing like that?” 

“I don’t know. It never came up,” she said.

“We’re adding karaoke to the Stark Industries christmas party,” 

  
  


Pepper was grabbing for her undergarments and she went back into the bathroom quickly and put them on and one of the bathrobes.

“One peppermint tea and one chocolate croissant,” he said sliding the tray towards her.

Pepper was eating quietly and she could feel Tony staring at her.

“What?” she asked.

“Do you ever think about being in the band again? Or at least having a reunion show?” 

“Tony we weren’t big enough for that,” 

“Not according to these articles. You guys made the list for a buzzfeed article,” 

“What article?” she asked.

“Twenty Bands with Famous Faces We Wish Never Broke Up,” Tony said, handing her his Stark phone.

“We’re number 18. That’s not possible. Tony what did you do?” Pepper asked.

“Well when I found out about the band, I may have anonymously sent some of your videos to buzzfeed. And people were into it,” Tony said.

“Why would you do that? This is not a time in my life I want to revisit. There will be questions about my leaving the band and I’m not prepared to answer them. It was a silly high school dream. This is much more practical and exciting. I’m a CEO now,” she said feeling panic rising inside of her.

“And lots of people want to interview you now. Forbes, Maxim, Sports Illustrated, to name a few” he said raising an eyebrow.

“No. I’m not doing interviews,” she said, shutting it down quickly.

She thought about what she would even say. She couldn’t remember leaving the band and ending up working at Stark Industries. 

“What about just the photoshoot part? We could do it privately at the mansion. You could pose on the hot rod in a bikini,” he suggested.

“That’s a hard no,” she said with a laugh.

Pepper’s group text was blowing up.

_ We got on buzzfeed. Did you see this?  _ Julia texted a link.

_ Tony just showed me,  _ Pepper responded.

_ How’s it going with lover boy?,  _ Amanda asked.

_ Wait something is going on with you and Tony?  _ Sam texted.

_ NOTHING is going on. It’s all pretend, _ Pepper said.

_ Tonight’s the wedding, perfect romantic time to screw, _ Julia said.

Pepper was blushing and it piqued Tony’s curiosity.

“Why are you blushing?” he asked.

“Girls never reveal what’s said in their group text,” she said with a smile. 

“My turn to shower. I’ll let you get dressed,” Tony said as he headed into the bathroom.

Pepper was feeling so giddy. She kept thinking about how warm and snuggly Tony felt in the morning. She really wanted to make out with Tony. She wanted to get on top of him and kiss him deeply and undress him slowly. Her thoughts were running wild when Tony came out of the bathroom in those boxer briefs and she had to calm herself down. 

Later that evening Pepper got out of the bathroom in her dress for the wedding. She had her hair pinned up very simply and a very delicate piece of jewelry but the stand out piece was the dress. It was a pale blue dress with ruching on one side made of taffeta with thin delicate straps. She paired it with silver strappy open toed heels. Tony was staring at her in complete awe.

“What? It’s ridiculous right? I told the saleswomen I didn’t want taffeta,” she said wrinkling her nose in distaste.

“No it’s the opposite. You look beautiful and tasteful. Very classy,” he said not being able to take his eyes off of her.

“What about you? You need me to do your tie for you?” she asked.

“Nope. I got it covered,” he said producing a bow tie.

Pepper smiled.

“That’s what you wore to that fireman’s benefit the night we danced and you left me on the roof all alone,” she reminded him.

“Haven’t I made up for that yet?”he asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry,” she said.

“Come on. We don’t want to be late,” he said taking her hand and lacing his fingers in between hers.

When they got inside the music was so loud but Pepper was feeling great. The cocktail hour seemed to fly by and Pepper already indulged in a dry vodka martini and a shot. She really wanted to let loose and not let herself care about anything. 

She continued to drink and left Tony to go dance with some of her girlfriends. Tony was a great dancer but not this kind of dancing. He mingled with people as he watched her dance. Then Tony caught Brad trying to catch Pepper’s eye and he approached him.

“We had a deal and I won fair and square. Stay away from her,” Tony warned him.

“I will but there is no guarantee she will stay away from me,”   
  


“I told her about your little plan and she wants nothing to do with you,” Tony scowled at him.

Pepper saw Brad and Tony in what appeared to be a heated conversation and she walked over to them. 

“Wow Pepper you look incredible,” Brad said.

Pepper pulled Brad close and grabbed him by his waistband and dumped the ice from her drink down his pants at the crotch.

He yelled out in agony from the cold and he was trying to shake the ice out. 

“That was hot,” Tony said with a smile on his face.

Pepper grabbed him and pulled him down for a peck on the lips. She wanted Brad to wish he had asked her out in high school. Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. Pepper reached her hands around and squeezed his butt tightly and pulled away.

“Pepper we didn’t rehearse that,” he teased.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked as she continued to squeeze it.

“Hell no. I love it,” he said. 

“Good because you’ve got a great butt and I really want to make everyone jealous,” she said.

“Squeeze away Miss Potts squeeze away,” he said with a wink.

A slow song came on and they looked at each other. Tony put his hand out and Pepper took it. Of course it was an extremely popular slow song played at weddings. It was  _ Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion.  _ Tony pulled her close and everytime she looked at him his eyes were locked on hers. She was having those butterflies in her stomach from the fireman’s benefit when they danced. But this time they were pretending to be a couple and it could be a dangerous thing. She stared at him and she didn’t know how much longer she could evade her feelings and attraction to Tony. He was no longer her boss so what was really holding her back? His reputation? Her reputation? Tony was watching Pepper and he could tell she was thinking and it was killing him. He was dying to know what was going through her mind. He needed her and she wasn’t going to be easy to get.

“All eyes are on you,” he said.

“No Tony you’re the celebrity here, I think the eyes are on you,” she said.

Tony needed to capitalize on this moment and he caught her eyes and he leaned in. He knew this was for show for Pepper but it was real to him and he was hoping that she would pick up on that. He leaned in even further and he closed his eyes when their lips met. This one was different. It was soft and caring and neither of them wanted to be the first to pull away. Tony finally had to only because he couldn’t breathe but he went in again immediately after taking a breath so he could kiss her again and the second time she pulled away. Then they locked eyes and they were both wondering what the other was thinking and they were both too afraid to ask. They continued to stare at each other until the song ended and it made Pepper want to drink more.

The night was going by quickly and Pepper was having a great time. She continued to drink and dance and mingle and she definitely saw Lisa looking at her more than once with a nasty face.

“Come on Tony let’s do some silly photo booth photos,” Pepper said, dragging him over to the props table. 

She started digging through them and grabbed a feather boa for herself and a pair of silly glasses for Tony. They did four different poses including Pepper pretending to choke him and one of him kissing her cheek. 

“I’m ready to go back to the room if you are,” she said.

“Yeah let’s go,” Tony said. 

They were in the hallway and Tony was helping Pepper who was a little uneasy on her feet from the drinking. Pepper saw Brad passing them by and she kissed Tony furiously and started trying to take his jacket off. She wanted Brad to think they were going to have sex. Tony went with it and he was kissing Pepper on her neck and she didn’t expect a sudden flip in her stomach. They got into the elevator and lucky for Pepper Brad needed to share the elevator. Pepper pushed Tony against the wall and continued kissing him forcefully and running her hands all over him. 

“I can’t wait to get these clothes off of you,” she said, completely shocking Tony.

“What about me? I’m going to undress you and kiss every inch of your body,” he said going with it knowing because he knew Pepper wanted Brad to hear.

The elevator pinged and it was their floor when Tony scooped Pepper up and carried her through the door. She giggled as she looked back and Brad. He carried her until they got to their room and put her down gently.

They opened the door and Pepper kicked off her shoes. 

“Tony that was s’good” Pepper said, stuttering a bit from the liquor. 

“Yeah Pep I really think we made both Brad and Lisa miserable,” 

“No the kiss s’good,” she said, pulling his shirt off and running her hands on his chest.

“It was. You’re an incredible kisser but we should get some sleep. Come on let’s get into pajamas,” he said pulling hers out of the draw and helping her into her pair.

“That’s no fun,” she said with a pouty face. 

“Yeah but you’ll thank me tomorrow,” Tony said, pulling the covers back for her.

Pepper was still pouting as she climbed into the bed but she fell asleep within two minutes. Tony wasn’t tired at all and he was extremely horny from the way Pepper was kissing him and touching him. He went into the bathroom to give himself a release and then slid into bed to join Pepper even though he knew he wouldn’t sleep much.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

It was the morning after the wedding and Pepper was in no mood to attend the breakfast but her stomach was growling. She also wanted to go home so she could have some away time from Tony because she was extremely horny and he only made it worse. She wanted to get a release if her ex boyfriend Mike was available tonight she would be with him because he was someone she trusted to have sex with and their arrangement worked. If Mike wasn’t available she’d just have a special night with her vibrator. 

Tony was out cold and he had his arm wrapped around her. It felt nice. She enjoyed it more than she wanted to. Things between her and Tony were getting stickier and she needed time to think about it when she wasn’t horny. She needed to get satisfied and have a clear head and think about if she wanted to act on this new thing with her and Tony. She lifted his arm gently and slid out from under it and dragged herself into the shower. This weekend Pepper let herself go and things between her and Tony went too far but she was CEO of Stark Industries now and she had to go back to being super professional and keep Tony at bay. But she needed to get him and his damn handsome face out of her head. She turned on the water and texted Mike. 

_ SOS are you available tonight? Your services are much needed.  _

She got in the water and her mind just kept wandering to Tony. Last night when they were kissing in the elevator she wasn’t acting. She wanted to rip his clothes off. She was glad that she wasn’t going to be his assistant anymore because less time around him would make her less tempted and eventually this thing would go away. She came out of the bathroom and peaked to see if Tony was still asleep and since he was still out cold she came out in her bra and panties and started digging through her drawers quietly to find her jeans and button down cold shoulder top. She looked at the clock and decided she would wake Tony up one hour before they had to check out and go to breakfast. She opened her bag and began to pack them quietly. She grabbed her dresses and Tony’s suits and put them into garment bags. She was nearly packed when her phone went off. It was a text from Mike.

_ I got you babe. Chardonnay or pinot?  _ he asked.

_ I don’t care. Just bring your handsome face at 6pm,,  _ she sent back.

Tony stirred and turned to look up at her.

“Hey sleepyhead,” she teased.

“Wow you’re dressed already?” he asked as he sat up and yawned.

“I’m nearly packed too. We have check out and the breakfast at ten,” 

“I need coffee now,” he said, dragging himself out of bed.

He grabbed for his jeans and pulled them up over his perfect ass and Pepper couldn’t help but watch him. 

“Here I brewed the free coffee. You don’t have to go down to get it,” Pepper said, pouring him some into a styrofoam cup.

“Thanks. In that case I’m taking my pants back off,” he said and kicked his pants back off.

Pepper laughed.

“Do we have to go to this breakfast?” he asked.

“No. I thought about blowing it off but I am starving,” she said.

“Well let’s make a quick appearance and eat and hit the road,” he said.

“Yeah I want to go home and unwind tonight before I start my first day as CEO. The announcement of it alone will be a shit show,” she said.

“So am I reporting to work tomorrow as your assistant?” he asked.

“Yes. 8am sharp,” she said.

Tony showered and dressed and finished packing up his things and they checked out and loaded the car. They went back inside holding hands and found the breakfast dining room. It was all laid out buffet style. Tony filled his plate with mostly bacon and a scoop full of eggs and a belgian waffle. Pepper grabbed for eggs and some fruit. 

“Excuse me,” Tony asked one of the staff putting the food out.

“Yes,” they said.

“Was this fruit prepared and cut on the same board or with the same knife as the strawberries? She has a serious allergy to strawberries,” he inquired.

Pepper looked at him in surprise, she couldn't believe he remembered. 

“Yes they were all the same. Well the invitations specified to list any allergies so why weren’t they accommodated?” he asked.

“It’s not a big deal. I can eat something else,” she said.

“I’d be happy to bring you some fresh fruit from a separate prep station with no cross contamination,” the woman said.

“That would be great,” Pepper said.

“Can I speak to the head of your kitchen staff or whoever is in charge?” Tony asked.

“Tony it’s ok,” she said.

“No it’s not ok. What if you bit into it and had a reaction? You could have died,”

“Tony I travel with my epi pen,” she said.

“That’s not the point,” he said.

“I’ll get the manager right away,” she said as she went away.

They were standing there and people were staring at them as the manager approached.

“How can I help you?” she asked.

The woman who was putting the food out also returned with a new bowl of fruit for Pepper.

“My girlfriend has a severe allergy to strawberries and we specified that on the invitation and this fruit was prepared on the same board with the same knife as the strawberries and I want to know why,” he demanded. 

“What’s going on?” Lisa asked as she approached Pepper. She looked really embarrassed.

“I have an allergy to strawberries and the fruit was prepared on the same cutting board with the same knife. Tony wanted to speak to the manager,” she explained.

“I submitted all the allergies that were on the invitations,” Lisa claimed.

They could still hear Tony arguing and something about how he’s a billionaire and he will own this place and everyone will be out of a job and Pepper knew she had to step in.

“Tony an apology and a new plate of fruit is fine. Let’s go sit down,” she said, getting between him and the manager.

Pepper smiled at the woman and thanked her.

“I will send you some vouchers for free stays here and we will meet every needed accommodation,” the manager reassured them.

Pepper nodded and began to push Tony towards an open table.

“I was three seconds away from buying the place,” he said.

“Sit,” she said firmly.

He did as she said and he opened his mouth to speak again.

“Eat,” she said.

Tony did so reluctantly and dropped the subject. Pepper was speeding through her fruit while she went online to book a wax, not that Mike cared, but she was in need of one anyway. 

“I just made an appointment at the salon so we need to hit the road as soon as possible in case there’s traffic,” she said.

“Ok let’s go,” he said. 

They slipped out unnoticed and hopped into the car. Pepper put on her eighties hair metal playlist and Tony didn’t cringe.

“It’s not ACDC or Black Sabbath but it isn’t terrible,” he said.

“I Remember You by Skid Row was one of my favorites,” she said.

“They’re not bad. You get the first hour and the second hour I get the music choice,” he said.

“That’s fair,” she said.

Tony finally pulled up in front of the mansion and he managed to cut ten minutes off the trip with his excessive speeding.

“Tony thank you so much for coming with me and pretending to be my boyfriend and for defending my honor and eating 12 jalapenos. It really means a lot to me,” Pepper said.

“And thank you for trusting me to do those things. You made it very easy for me,” he said.

Pepper didn’t say anything, she just hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Tomorrow 8am sharp,” she said as she headed to her car.

……..

Pepper was waxed neatly with a little triangle and bare on the bottom. She showered again and exfoliated and put lotion on and even a little makeup. She had a sex date. It was 5:55 and Mike would be there soon and she was never more excited about it. But of course Tony would be calling right now.

“What?” Pepper asked as she answered the phone.

“Do I have to wear a suit tomorrow? Can’t I wear jeans?” he asked. 

“You need to follow the same dress code you created,” she said as she put her phone on speaker on her dresser and went to light a few scented candles. When she went back for her phone she slipped and the dresser wobbled causing her vase of fresh flowers to crash on the floor along with a loud bang along with her phone that fell into the spilled water and the screen went black.

“Pepper?” Tony asked but the line went dead.

Pepper was scrambling to sweep up the glass and dry the floor. She finished just as Mike rang her bell. She opened the door and he kissed her immediately.

“I brought the chardonnay,” he said. 

“You open that up. I need to put my phone in a bag of rice. I got water on it and it’s toast,” she said as she grabbed a plastic bag and some rice and put her phone inside.

Mike handed her a glass and she sipped it generously.

“Come here beautiful. I have lots of work to do on you,” he said as he kissed her passionately and began to unbutton her blouse. 

Pepper pulled away for a moment and hesitated the kissing part because of the way Tony had kissed her during their slow dance.But then she pushed Tony out of her mind and pulled Mike to her by his shirt and kissed him even harder. She refused to acknowledge any feelings for Tony. . 

“Bedroom?” he asked.

“Yes bring the wine,” she said as they kissed the whole way into her bedroom. 

“We have all night so please can we get to the point and then we can do it again slowly? I need this so bad,” she said.

“You gotta let me tease you a little bit,” he said.

Mike stripped down to his boxer shorts and he stripped Pepper completely naked and he was kissing her everywhere except where she wanted. 

“Oh Mike please don’t tease me anymore. I need your talented mouth,” she begged.

“I suppose I could end your suffering,'' he said running his fingers over her clitoris.

“Please,” she begged. 

Mike spread her open gently, ran his tongue over her slowly at first and then he picked up the pace and had her screaming and squirming until she climaxed hard. 

“MMM Ginny, why are you so irresistible? And how do you not have a boyfriend?” he asked as he slid his boxers down. 

He was pitching quite an impressive tent and Pepper grabbed for it and began to stroke him the way he loved. It was his turn for some teasing. 

Tony had a million thoughts going through his mind. He figured Pepper would call him back like she always did, but he heard a crash. He waited fifteen minutes before he called again and it went straight to voicemail. 

_ What if she fell? What if she slipped and hit her head? What if she’s in a pool of blood? What if she’s unconscious? _ he thought.

“That’s it. I’m going over there,” he said as he hopped into the car and headed to Pepper’s house.

Tony got to Pepper’s and he knocked on the door since her doorbell was broken and he hadn’t gotten around to fixing it for her. He waited a few minutes and he heard no response so he knocked again more loudly.

_ Oh no she’s hurt. Shit I should have come in the suit. I’m going to have to go through a window. _

Tony scanned the bottom floor windows and looked around to be sure no one was watching him and he felt around until he felt a weak spot in her screen and he removed it and climbed inside. 

“Pepper,” he said.

Pepper and Mike were dripping in sweat and he needed a position change so they stopped momentarily and Pepper got into the reverse cowgirl position which was his favorite. He liked to be able to fondle her breasts and rub her clitoris while he was inside of her. Just as she sat on him and began riding he started to fondle her as well. Her rhythm picked up and suddenly the door opened and it was Tony Stark.

Tony was in momentary shock. The first thing he felt was his heart breaking in two. It was like a punch in the gut or getting the wind knocked out of him. Then he thought of memorizing Pepper’s naked body. Then he noticed that she was bare down there with a triangle which is something he always wondered about, not that he cared either way, he had no preferences when it came to that. The third thing he thought was how big this guy was and that he was bigger than he was and he hoped he could live up to this guy. And the fourth thing was who was this guy? Pepper never mentioned she was seeing anyone and he thought they had gotten close after their weekend adventure. These thoughts went through his mind rapidly in the five seconds he had before Pepper freaked.

“HUH,” she gasped and desperately reached for a blanket to cover herself up.

“Oh my God. I’m sorry Pepper. I’m so sorry,” he said closing the door and retreating to the living room.

Pepper was seeing red. She wrapped herself in the sheet and marched into the living room after Tony. She was about to speak but he spoke first.

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone,” he muttered knowing that might get him in more trouble. 

Her face was red with anger and he knew by her expression he was in BIG trouble.

“GET OUT,” she said.

“Pepper let me explain. I thought you were hurt. I heard a crash and then your phone went to voicemail and-

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE,” she yelled again.

“I thought something happened to you ok. You didn’t answer the door and I called your name too. I really thought you were hurt. I’m sorry. I’m leaving,” he said as he opened the door and left without looking back at her. 

Pepper was mortified and angry but she believed Tony was genuinely concerned and she would apologize to him tomorrow. She went back into the bedroom and found Mike waiting for her. 

“I’m sorry. Can we start again?” she asked.

“How about I give you a nice long massage first and then I make love to you for the rest of the night?” he said. 

“That sounds amazing,” she said as she put Tony out of her mind so she could focus on her own pleasure.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Pepper was waiting in her office for Tony to come in. It was 7:59 a.m.. He had one minute. And just like that he strolled in and he was wearing dress pants, a dress shirt and a tie. He looked so handsome. She was still embarrassed but she owed him an apology.

“At your service Miss Potts,” he said, waiting for her to give him something to do.

“Tony first I’d like to start by apologizing. I believe that you were truly concerned for me and I’m sorry I yelled at you. You caught me off guard and I was humiliated and I lashed out. I’m so sorry. My vase broke, and the phone fell in the spilled water and I had to put my phone in a bag of rice. That’s why it went to voicemail. And I didn’t hear you knocking for obvious reasons so I’m sorry if I worried you,” she said quietly, not meeting his eyes. She didn't want him to see her blush.

“No it’s completely my fault. I should have called the police or something to check on you. Breaking into your house was unacceptable and a complete invasion of your privacy,” he said looking her directly in her eye.

“OK let’s put this to rest and get started. I need you to pick up my dry cleaning,” she said, handing him her slip.

“OK I’ll do that and get back to you as soon as possible,” he said as he left.

Pepper began to tackle the pile of work on her desk and when a text came through to her phone. It was Amanda.

_ Wanna get dinner? I want to hear all about your weekend.  _

Pepper typed back.

_ I would love dinner. Let’s go to The Ivy. I’ll try and get out of here on time. _

_ Great. _ Amanda replied.

Pepper was scanning through her emails and there were tons of people wanting to interview her for being a CEO and former singer in a band. Just as Tony suspected she heard from Forbes, Maxim, Popular Mechanics, and Sports Illustrated, along with some women’s magazines such as Allure, In Style, and Cosmopolitan. She thought about it. She would start with the women’s magazines first and then she would consider some of the men's ones. Tony got back to the office with her dry cleaning and smiled.

“Miss Potts,” he said, handing them to her.

“You can put those on my old desk,” she said.

“What next?” he asked.

“I need you to answer all of these emails from all these magazines that want to interview me and yes say to the women’s magazines only and schedule them on my calendar. I need to go down and talk to legal. There’s a sexual harassment issue and I need to be present,” she said.

“Got it,” Tony said as she walked out the door. 

Tony waited until she closed the door to get behind the computer. He started to call all the magazines and ignore her specific instructions. He was pushing Pepper from the nest. He knew she would be uncomfortable doing an interview and a photo shoot for a men's magazine but he knew deep down she would do great. And then an email came across her personal account that caught his eye. The subject was Thank You for last night Beautiful and he felt a fury inside. He was thinking about this guy and his big dick inside Pepper and he wanted to strangle him. Tony wasn’t small and he was never insecure about his size but seeing how much Pepper was enjoying this guy inside of her was making him feel that way. Even though he was tempted to read the email he didn’t. He wanted Pepper to see that he was mature. Instead he had JARVIS get his name from the email and send everything there was to know about this guy to his private server. 

“And keep it quiet J,” Tony said to his AI.

Tony stared at Pepper’s calendar and for this week and he saw an opportunity. He might not have a nine inch penis but he was clever and charming and very persuasive. He was going to fight fire with fire. He went to the open space on Friday at the end of the day and he typed in

_ See Tony off for his mission and take care of the house while he’s gone. _

“JARVIS make reservations for Vespertine on Friday at 7pm and tell them it’s for me,” he said.

“Will do sir,” he said.

Pepper got back from legal and sent Tony on a bunch of silly tasks but nothing as annoying as he ever made her do. 

“Lucky you can go home early. I’m having dinner with Amanda at The Ivy. We really wanted to try Vespertine but she said no one can get a reservation. There’s a waiting list,” she said.

Tony smiled to himself. He was going to knock Pepper’s socks off. But first he was going to go home and do his homework on this nine inch dick guy. It was really giving him a complex. 

“Will that be all Miss Potts?” he asked.

“That will be all Mr. Stark,” she teased as she packed up her things. 

“You need a ride?” he offered. 

“No I took my own car today,” she said.

“OK have a goodnight,” he said. 

“Goodnight,” she said.

Pepper parked her car and she saw that Amanda already had a table for them. She sat down and Amanda smiled and her words flooded back into Pepper’s mind.

_ There’s no risk of pregnancy and you’ll always be safe with me _

It made Pepper feel uneasy again and she couldn’t figure out why. She wasn’t ashamed of being with Amanda. She didn’t regret it. She had a good time. She wasn’t pregnant. She was never pregnant and there was no way she could be since she always used a condom and hormonal birth control and she was with Mike who treats her like a queen and he was always safe. So what was bothering her. Was it Tony? Did she fear giving in to a night of passion and him impregnating her? Or breaking her heart? Or was she bothered by their changing relationship? Was there sudden closeness a dangerous road for her? She pushed it out of her mind and focused on her friend.

“So how was it?” Amanda asked.

Pepper began to spill the beans about the bet she made with Tony, how he was a gentleman when he undressed her, the bet he made with Brad and what Brad’s plan was. She told her about them cuddling and the kiss they had when they were dancing and kissing in the elevator and how gorgeous he looks in a towel and how she texted Mike for a hook up and Tony walked in on them and she was mortified.

Tony was hard at work reading about Michael Genova. He was tall and handsome, but a little on the skinny side, not as fit as Tony. He worked for West Park Capital Investment Bank here in LA. He attended the University of Southern California.

“JARVIS bring up the photos please” he said. 

He started swiping through them and there it was he spotted Pepper in a picture with him but she couldn’t be more than 21 years old. He swiped some more and he found one of them kissing from an old Myspace page.  _ MY LOVE  _ the caption said. Tony rolled his eyes even though Pepper looked happy in the pictures. 

_ Most likely an old boyfriend. But there are no recent pictures of them together. Hmm. Could they have gotten back together? How could they have? She was with me from Thursday to Sunday and if they did why wouldn’t she just bring him to the wedding? Friends with benefits? Just a hookup? Is she only satisfied by nine inch dicks? Her friend Amanda could wear a nine inch strap on. That would be something special to see. Focus Stark , how do you find out without asking?  _

_ “ _ Also JARVIS look up penis enlargement,” 

Tony went through the various methods of penis enlargement. 

_ Traction devices? NOPE. Vacuum devices? double no. Injections? Nope. Pills? useless. Penile extenders? sounds uncomfortable. Clamps? Yikes. Jelqing? I don’t have the time. Surgery? too risky. Penile implants? also risky. Penis pumps? could lead to ED. Losing weight for the appearance of a bigger penis? My physique is already amazing. And lastly manscaping for the appearance of a bigger penis? BINGO. _

“What do you think J? Manscaping?” 

“I am unfamiliar with the term,” the AI responded.

“It’s OK J. I got it,” he said.

Amanda let Pepper finish her story while they ate before she piped in with her opinion.

“Look Ginny all I’m saying is that I know you’re horny and everyone knows Tony is horny. You guys have great chemistry, he’s not your boss anymore so what’s stopping you from at least banging?” Amanda asked as she sipped her wine.

“I don’t know. Maybe his reputation, or maybe ruining mine,” she said quietly. 

“Why if you guys have sex are you a notch on his belt? Why couldn’t he be a notch on your belt? You’re a CEO. You’re a gorgeous, intelligent, woman with a healthy libido,” Amanda said praising her friend.

“I don’t know. I like Tony a lot more than I should already and if we got together I’m afraid of getting my heart broken. I’m too old to start something and then have to start over,” she confessed. 

Amanda was getting her to confront all her feelings and it was a relief. 

“Would you rather get older and be alone? You’re thirty six you have so much time left. Just think about it,” Amanda said. 

“I don’t even know what to do now because Tony saw me and Mike having sex and I don’t know what he thinks now. When we danced at the wedding and he kissed me I was so sure he felt something. That kiss was like no other and now I don’t know,” she said. 

“So maybe explain the Mike situation to him and see how he reacts to it,” Amanda suggested. 

Pepper downed her wine and poured herself another glass.

“That’s a good idea. Thanks for suggesting we have dinner tonight. You made me feel so much better,” Pepper said.

“I’m glad. You’re going to get a good night’s sleep tonight and starting tomorrow we’re going to work on project Girl Get Your Man,” she said.

Pepper laughed. 

“I like the sound of that,” she said as they clinked glasses.

Tony was still devastated that Pepper had sex with someone that wasn’t him. He knew he had no right but he really thought they got closer this weekend. He thought that when he kissed her while they danced that she had felt something too, but now he wasn’t too sure. But he wasn’t going to let this discourage him or make him give up. He was going to get the girl of his dreams one way or another. 


	11. Chapter 11

Pepper was hard at work and it was just about time for lunch when Tony surprised her at the office.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in surprise.

“I thought we had a board meeting,” he said. 

“We do, but I just didn’t expect you to show,” she said. 

“You’re not the only one full of surprises,” Tony said.

Pepper gave him a look to show him she knew what he was talking about.

“Since you’re here there’s something I want to talk to you about,” she said.

“Ok,” he said as he took a seat on the leather chair and anticipated what she was going to say.

“I’d like to explain about what you saw on Sunday,” she said, not meeting his eyes.

“Pepper, it's your private business. You don’t have to explain,”

“No, I want to. His name is Mike. We dated when I started college and I’m not into the whole casual sex thing. I only have sex with people that I know and trust and he’s a great guy. We’ve stayed friends so when we’re both single we meet up for sex sometimes. Although he usually has a girlfriend because he’s a wonderful person so if I get sex six times a year than that’s a lot for me,” she said quietly.

Tony took a minute to process this. Poor Pepper was sexually frustrated. He could help her with that. He wanted to help her with that. But he wanted so much more. He was relieved it wasn’t a serious or long term thing. He really wanted to help her with her frustrations. It was bothering him that she was feeling horny and not getting satisfied because she was too beautiful for that. But he was relieved because he didn’t want a bunch of gross men touching her. 

“You didn’t have to explain because it’s none of my business but I appreciate that you did. Also I’m sorry that you’re feeling frustrated. Women should never have to deal with that,” he explained.

“I appreciate you saying that, but it’s ok really,” 

“Well now that that’s all cleared up we have a board meeting to get to,” 

“Yes we do,” she said, grabbing her things and heading out the door.

“So do you and Mike have plans again this week?” he asked.

Pepper gave him a look.

“I’m just curious. In case I decide to pay you a visit I wouldn’t want to interrupt,” he said as he looked over at him.

“I don’t know. I really only text him when I need him and I’m feeling much better now,” she said.

“You look good. I mean you look happier, less stressed,” Tony said awkwardly.

“Well you should know. You were always in a better mood when you had overnight guests,” she said as they got into the elevator together. 

“That’s different. I’m a man and that’s part of my basic needs like water and food and air,” 

“And it can’t be a basic need for women too?” she challenged. 

“Not like a man. We can’t live without it,” 

“Oh really? So you’re not doing too good right now are you” she pointed out as they got out of the elevator and walked into the board room.

“No I’m not,” he said as he took a seat. 

Pepper began the board meeting and Tony played on his phone like usual. Although he was listening because he knew everything that was happening at the moment but he trusted Pepper to run the company. He was really contemplating how he was going to lay out his plans for Friday night. Pepper would need a dress and he already knew her size because he could see all the credit card statements from the birthday gifts she ordered herself on his credit card. He would take a trip to Rodeo drive after this meeting. Once the meeting finished Tony said his goodbyes to the members of the board as a professional courtesy. He didn’t care for some of them but business is business. When it was only him and Pepper left he approached her.

“Is there anything else you need from me while I’m here,” he asked Pepper while he checked her out when she wasn’t looking. He memorized her naked body and he couldn’t get it out of his mind. 

“Nope that will be all. You’re free to go and play with your toys,” she teased.

“You’re the boss now. I’m not used to this. I miss you hanging around the mansion,” he said with a sad face.

“While I’ll just have to surprise you one day,” she said.

“ I will make sure that I have clothes on unlike when I surprise visit you,” he said, not being able to hold himself back.

“Goodbye Tony,” Pepper said trying to hide her embarrassment. 

“Don’t be a stranger Pepper,” Tony said as he left the office.

He hopped into his car and went straight to Rodeo drive. He went straight to Saint Laurent, one of Pepper’s favorite boutiques and asked to see all the dresses in a size 2. He looked at a few different styles that he thought Pepper would look amazing in. First was a black sleeveless satin slip dress, then he moved on to a cut out bustier mini dress in pleated silk crepe. They were the two best in the whole store. He stared at them for a while in silence while the saleswomen gave great reasons why both would work. 

“I’ll take both,” he said as he handed the woman his credit card and watched as she wrapped them in the bag.

Tony carried them back and to the car and was preparing his strategy for his date with Pepper. Vespertine and then maybe a walk on the beach. There was so much he wanted to say which is where he always fell short. He needed to use his words. He drove up the coast and reminisced to the story his mother told him of how Howard had mom her heart. It all started when she was staying in Monaco during a flight scale and she really needed a break. Her bodyguards were extremely overbearing and she was young and wanted to have fun. She outsmarted her bodyguards by changing stuffing all the pillows in her bed and covering them up to look like she was sleeping and escaping out of her balcony. She walked across the street to the nearest casino and found a spot at a baccarat table. She wasn’t doing very well and losing lots of money quickly when she saw a man across the room at a blackjack table staring at her. She sipped her drink and smiled at him and continued with her game. He was very handsome. He had dark hair and a mustache and a nice physique but she was going to ignore him since there were several women surrounding him. She continued betting and was losing even more money when she heard a voice behind her.

“Do you like giving me all your money?” said a man’s voice. 

She turned to look and it was the handsome man from across the room whom she recognized immediately now that he was up close but she pretended not to notice.

“Excuse me?” she asked.

“You keep losing all your money. I own this place. I’m Howard Stark,” he said.

“I’ll have you know I’m a fantastic baccarat player. I’m losing this money on purpose,” she said as she noticed that her body guards realized she was wishing and entered the casino.

He was about to speak but she interrupted him. 

“See those men over by the cashier?” she asked him.

He nodded. 

“They’re my bodyguards and they’re a bit overbearing. I came over here to escape,” she said. 

“I know where we could leave undetected,” he said raising an eyebrow at her. 

The guards were heading their way now getting close to spotting her when Maria made a gutsy move, she pushed Howard against one of the columns and pressed her lips to his until the guards passed them and went to the other side of the casino.

“Are they gone? Is it safe?” she asked as she pulled her lips away from his.

He nodded but the stupid dumbfounded look never left his face. 

“My name is Maria,” she said. 

“Follow me,” he said. 

He took her hand and then went out the back door. They took a small walk and a short cut through some trees and there was a small dock and speed boat. They spent that night together and every night. 

And after she would finish the story his mother would say. 

“I fell for your father because he was there when I needed him. He always had perfect timing with everything when it came to my needs. There was nothing that I wanted that he didn’t give me,” she’d say.

Tony reflected on his parent’s relationship for a moment. His relationship with his father was rocky at best but his father treated his mother like she was the most precious thing that ever walked the earth and he was going to emulate that with Pepper. 

_ I was there for her. I showed up when she needed me. I was the pretend boyfriend and now I’m going to be the real boyfriend,  _ Tony thought. 

He was more determined than ever to get the girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Pepper walked into her office on Friday and sat at her desk. She took a sip of coffee and scanned over her calendar and nearly spit her drink all over the monitor. She called Tony’s phone immediately and he answered sleepily.

“Hello” he said groggily.

“What is this mission you’re going on?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Fury needs me to come in, but he didn’t give me direction yet,” Tony lied.

“How long are you going to be gone?” Pepper asked worriedly.

“I don’t know and aren’t you always the one on my case about not getting enough sleep? It’s 8:00 a.m.” Tony complained.

“I’m sorry I woke you. I’m just worried. It seems like each time Fury calls you in the missions get longer and more dangerous,” she said as she sipped her coffee.

“I have a good feeling about this one,” he said.

“I’ll see you at six then,” she said as she hung up the phone. 

Pepper felt uneasy. She didn’t like Tony going on missions. She didn’t like him being in danger. 

She looked at her schedule and her interview and photo shoot with Glamour Magazine was in twenty minutes. They said they wanted to shoot at her office to see her in her element. She chose her most stylish work attire but she figured they might want to style her as well. She was nervous but it was an excited nervousness.

Before she knew it the entire team from Glamour was piling into her office and the stylist was having her try on different pieces while the makeup artist put cooling eye gels under her eyes and prepped her skin for makeup. An outfit was chosen and the hair and makeup stylist began to do their magic. The outfit was very much a combination of the high school Pepper who loved prints and patterns and edgy styles and the present day CEO Pepper who stuck to neutrals and safe professional attire. Pepper had on a berry colored below the knee length skirt and a floral top with an attached tie for around the neck. She wore a pair of nude Louboutins and a simple gold bangle. They curled her hair and put it up with loose pieces hanging all around and they gave her a classic red lip and some bronze and brown shadows. They did the photoshoot first and then she sat down for the interview. The woman interviewing her was stunning but shy. She could tell that she didn’t think she was beautiful. She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned on her recorder.

“Congrats on your recent promotion to CEO of Stark Industries. Please tell me where you started in the company and how you’ve made it here today,”

“I started out in the finance department and there was a report with a mathematical error that would have cost Stark Industries millions. I brought this mistake up to my superiors and no one would listen to me, so I went to Mr. Stark directly and he was thankful and he offered me a job as his personal assistant and I worked for him for over ten years and now with Iron Man he is needed for other things so he gave me the company,” she said quietly. 

The girl was smiling at her weirdly and Pepper was getting a vibe from her but she wasn’t sure what it was.

“What is the biggest challenge you’ve had to overcome?” she asked as she met eyes with Pepper and looked away shyly. 

“Not quitting,” Pepper said with a laugh.

The woman stared at her and looked confused.

“Mr. Stark was a handful back then. I promised myself I would stay for one year and then it got easier as time went on,” she explained.

She jotted some notes down in addition to the recording and continued her questions. 

“There was an article recently in buzzfeed about your high school band The Kitchen Crew. Can you tell me about your time in the band? How did you get the name? Any chance for a reunion?”

“It was just a band we were in in high school. The name the kitchen crew was an idea we had because of our last names. Mine being Potts, and the others are Forks, Pan and Spooner. I haven’t played in years and I doubt there will be a reunion. It was just for fun,” Pepper said, really wanting to steer away from the topic.

“Can you please tell us your best power outfit?” the girl asked again as she grabbed a piece of lint off of Pepper’s skirt and felt embarrassed by their hands brushing against each other. 

It was at that moment that she felt that this girl might be attracted to her. Amanda popped into her mind and she thought about setting them up.

“One of the girls from my old band Amanda, she’s in a new band called Halogen. They’re playing tomorrow night at The Mint. You should check her out, I mean check them out. She’s the only one of us who is still playing music. She plays the bass,” she said handing her a flyer and hoping she would understand.

“Ummm your best power outfit?” the woman asked again, trying to hide her blush as she put the flyer in her pocket.

“Yes sorry I’ve gone off course a bit. I always wear my gray Valentino sheath dress and my black Louboutins with some sort of statement necklace,” she said making the woman smile this time.

“Do you have any special beauty tips you want to share with us?” she asked.

“Nothing special, my most important tip would be don’t go to sleep with makeup on,” 

“Thanks so much for your time today. The outfit is yours to keep. It’s a gift from the magazine,” she said. 

“Thank you for featuring me. It’s an honor,” Pepper said as she showed her the way out.

The rest of the day flew by and Pepper was increasingly nervous about Tony’s mission. She got in the car and high-tailed it to the mansion. She let herself in and hurried down into the workshop. Everything was eerily quiet as she entered. 

“Tony?” she called out.

“Hi,” he said as he came out in a suit and tie.

“Tony what’s going on? I thought you had a mission,” Pepper asked confused.

“I do have a mission,” he said smiling at her.

“Why are you wearing a suit and tie?” she asked.

“Because Vespertine has a dress code,” he said with a smirk on his face.

“You look great by the way,” he added.

Dum-E came over with a bag for Pepper. 

Pepper opened it up and found the two dresses and she was confused. She was admiring the fabric and shape of the dresses. Tony knew her style so well and he had excellent taste. 

“What do you mean Vespertine?” 

“We have reservations. Pick a dress,” he insisted motioning to the bag as he moved closer to her.

“You told me you had a mission. I was worried sick all day. You lied so we could have dinner?” she said angrily.

“Pepper, you are the mission,” he said.

“What?” 

“I want to be with you, that’s the only mission I care about. I’ve done everything I can think of to be on my best behavior and try and impress you. Everything is different since Afghanistan and I think you feel it too. We can do this dance for another ten years or you can have dinner with me,” he stated.

“Tony I don’t know what to say,” she said thoughtfully.

“Look if we’re late they’re going to get rid of our reservation. So pick a dress and we can talk about it on the way,” he said with a smile.

Pepper chose the satin slip dress much to his pleasant surprise and went to change.When she came down the stairs Tony’s jaw dropped. 

“You look beautiful,” he said.

“Thanks and you look very handsome, but you know that,” 

“But I’ve never heard you say it,” he said as they walked to the car. 

“I could never tell you how handsome you are. You’re so smug you would never let me hear the end of it,” 

“Come on I’m not that bad,” he teased as he opened the door for her. 

She got inside and waited for him to get inside as well.

“No, not anymore,” she said as she smiled at him.

He was about to start the car when she grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“What’s the matter?” 

“I can’t believe you scheduled this into my calendar and lied to get a date with me,” she said. 

“I was desperate after I saw you with that guy. I knew I had to make a move, but I’m not good with words you know. But numbers and science I'm your guy, words not so much,” he said as he looked at her.

Pepper leaned in and grabbed his face and kissed his lips for a moment. He felt his entire body waking up but it was too quick. He vowed to get another one much longer at the end of the evening.

They got to Vespertine and ordered a bottle of silver oak cabernet from Napa. Pepper enjoyed every sip. They ordered the chateaubriand and asparagus with hollandaise. The food was as delectable as she expected it to be.

“ How did you get a reservation so quickly?” she asked, amazed as she nibbled at her steak.

“I can be very persuasive when I want to be,” he said, giving her an eyebrow wiggle.

Pepper smirked at him this time.

“How was your Glamour interview?” he asked as he reached for his glass of wine.

“It was fun. But the woman was flirting with me I think. I told her about Amanda’s band. They are playing at The Mint tomorrow. Julia is going and Sam and her husband,” 

“Do you wanna go? I mean unless you don’t want me there and you want to be with your friends then I understand. If you’re not ready to go public with our relationship that’s ok too,” he started rambling.

“Tony this is our first date,” Pepper said trying to reel him in.

“Right? I’m sorry. I assumed because you’re here with me that you felt the- that you wanted the same thing. Or if you’re seeing that guy then I get it,” 

“Of course I want the same thing. You’re right. Nothing has been the same since Afghanistan and we should explore this thing between us. We should go tomorrow and my friends can know we’re on a date, but maybe let’s not rush and label anything,” she said.

“I’m sorry. I’m greedy. It’s just that when I’ve made up my mind on something-

“You can’t stop until you get it. I know,” she said, finishing his sentence.

“It’s a beautiful night. We should take a walk on the beach,” he suggested. 

“I’d like that,” she said as she went for another glass of wine.

“So while you’re not mad at me I should confess something,” he said. 

“What did you do?” 

“I scheduled an interview for you with all the magazines. Sports Illustrated, Forbes and Maxim too. Don’t be mad,” he said.

Pepper just sighed. Her silence was making him nervous.

“Why? Why didn’t you listen to me?” 

“Because I know you could do it. You’re doubting yourself,” he said.

“I’m not doubting myself I’m uncomfortable with the types of questions that might be asked and what on earth am I going to wear for a sports illustrated photo shoot?” 

“A sexy bikini,” he offered hoping she would smile.

“I’m sorry. I can cancel them if you want,” he said.

“No, I'm not going to cancel,” she said, finishing the last of the wine.

Tony paid the check and he offered her his hand as they walked out. She took it and laced her fingers in his. It was really hard to stay mad at him after the date he planned. They took a drive to the Santa Monica Pier and they got out to walk. It was a nice breezy night and Tony took his jacket off and draped it around Pepper’s shoulders before she had a chance to shiver.

They walked to the end of the pier and looked out into the dark shiny ocean. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and snuggled into her neck. 

“You know Pepper when we went away for the weekend and we were pretending to be a couple, I wasn’t pretending. I wanted you so much. I was hoping that it would bring us close and that you might feel the same. And when we danced and we had that kiss I had a glimmer of hope and then when I caught you with your extremely endowed friend I was absolutely gutted but I got a second chance and I’m not going to let you go,” he said. 

Pepper turned to face him. 

“Tony I was getting closer to you at the wedding. Why do you think I kept kissing you so much? It wasn’t to make Brad jealous, that was only the excuse so I could kiss you more. And I really am very sorry that you had to see me and Mike. I’ve just been so pent up lately and being with you at the wedding made it worse. And honestly I was tired of my vibrator and I just needed to get off. I didn’t expect anything to happen between us,” she explained.

“You don’t have to explain. I just wanted to tell you that no matter what is happening with you or me or Iron Man that I’m not going anywhere. I want you Pepper, more than you can understand. You’re it for me. You’re the mission,” he said as he stroked her hair gently and grabbed her face with his hands. 

Pepper grabbed him back and she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips were shocking each other awake and moving together like magnets. Pepper had her hands in his hair and she was kissing him deeper and pulling him closer. She wanted him badly as well but it was too soon. She broke the kiss and pulled away from him.

“I’m cold. Do you mind if we continue this somewhere warm?” 

“Yeah you need to go back to get your car anyway so my place it is,” Tony said as he headed to the mansion at a faster rate than ever before.

He pulled in and they went inside.

The minute the door closed they were kissing again and they went into the living room and sat on the couch. Pepper had her hands all over him and he couldn’t help getting aroused which he was trying to avoid happening before the main event. He was so nervous. He felt like he was a teenager with a crush. He kissed Pepper before but this time was the real thing and they were alone. There was no audience and he was terrified of doing the wrong thing and sending her running. Pepper was kissing his neck and trying to unbutton his shirt. She was so confident and fearless and it was making him more nervous. He could always keep it cool in sexual situations but Pepper had him unravelling. He finally pulled away and sat up. 

“What’s wrong?” Pepper asked as she sat up also.

“I would like to be a gentlemen and not have sex tonight. I want to explore you slowly,” he lied hoping it would hold up so he wouldn't have to explain that he was too nervous and unprepared. 

“Who are you? And what have you done with Tony?” she teased.

“I’m definitely Tony. Look at me, one make out session and I’m a hot mess,”

Pepper smiled and kissed him softly.

“Goodnight Tony. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t forget Amanda’s show at The Mint at 8 o’clock,” she reminded him as she got up and put her shoes on. 

Tony followed her to the door and stole one more kiss before she left. 

_ Get it together Stark. Pepper wants to have sex and you need to deliver,  _ he thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Pepper was so happy that it was Saturday. She was catching up on household chores and Tony was texting her nonstop. He was begging to come over and finally she agreed because she knew he wouldn’t stop. She had on her best pair of Calvin Klein jeans and an old cropped band t-shirt she found in the attic. It was Skid Row, one of her old favorite bands. She answered the door and Tony greeted her with a kiss. She kissed him back and it felt so good. 

“You look hot Pep. Look at those abs,” he said sizing her up. 

Pepper blushed and she went into the kitchen. 

“I was just making a sandwich. You want lunch?”she offered. 

“It depends, are you on the menu?”he asked as he placed kisses on her neck. 

Pepper didn’t fight him at first because for the first time in a long time she was happy. She was kissing him back and they ended up on the couch in a hot make out session. 

“Mmm Tony this is so nice but I need to have lunch my blood sugar is dropping,” 

“Yes please. I don’t want you getting sick,” he said as he got up and pulled her up too. 

They made sandwiches and had some iced tea and Tony just kept staring at her. 

“What?”she asked. 

“You’re just so beautiful. I want you so much” he said. 

“I want you too Tony,” she said as she leaned across the table and kissed him. 

“There is no one else I could ever want. I want to be with you,” Tony stressed. 

“I don’t doubt that you want me Tony but are you really sure about this? A relationship is a lot of work,” she said. 

“I know Pep we’ve basically been in a sexless marriage for all these years and we’re still a team. Making it official will only make it better,” he said grabbing her hand. 

She smiled at him and kissed him again and her phone rang. She saw the name on the phone and she was dreading it. 

“Hi Dawn,” Pepper said, going into the other room away from Tony. 

Tony watched as she disappeared into her bedroom. He was curious but he wasn’t going to push. 

“It’s been a long time,” her cousin said into the phone. 

“How have you been?”Pepper asked politely. 

Things between her and her cousin were rocky at best. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m back in L.A. I’m coming to visit. We have a lot to talk about,” 

“That’s great. When can I expect you?”Pepper asked. 

“Tuesday,” Dawn said and Pepper was not ready to see her so soon. 

“Great. I’ll make a pot roast. Is that still your favorite?” Pepper asked. 

“Pot roast sounds great. See you Tuesday,” her cousin said before hanging up. 

Pepper returned to Tony who found the homemade muffins she made and he was nearly finished with one when she walked in. 

“Wha- he said with a mouthful. 

“You like my muffins huh?”she teased. 

Tony had the perfect perverted comeback and he couldn’t resist. 

“I’d like to butter your muffin,” he said with a wink and he regretted it immediately because Pepper’s face was very telling. 

“Tony I don’t find that funny. Have you been having unprotected sex all these years with these random women?” 

“No well I mean I didn’t wear a condom every time but only with the ones I knew for a fact were on the pill. Pepper you have access to my medical records you know I’m clean,” 

“Well I don’t want to get pregnant so there will be no buttering my muffin,” she said. 

“Pepper slow down. Nothing has happened yet. And I thought I remember you mentioning you were on the pill?” 

“I am but I want you to wear a condom,” she said. 

“Pepper you cant get pregnant on the pill and I just told you I was clean,” he explained again. 

“The pill can fail sometimes and it’s not a risk I’m willing to take. So just forget it Tony,” Pepper said getting irritated. 

“Why are you getting angry at me for trying to understand your logic? I know you set an alarm for your pill and I know you take it the right way and you’re responsible. The chances of pregnancy with proper use of the pill are extremely rare so I’m just trying to understand. I never said I wouldn’t wear a condom if you wanted me too,” Tony said defending his position. 

“I don’t want to ask you to do something you don’t want to do,” Pepper insisted. 

“I want you Pepper. And this isn’t just about sex. I want you as my girlfriend. I would do anything for you,” 

“That’s still up for debate. I don’t want to fight with you about this Tony but I can’t believe I had to even ask you to wear a condom,” 

“You didn’t have to ask me. I never said I wouldn’t. I just don’t understand what you’re so worried about and I was trying to. That’s all. I went to a four day wedding weekend pretending to be your boyfriend dying inside the whole time because I wanted it to be real, I ate 12 hot Pepper’s to defend your honor and you don’t think I would wear a condom?”he asked. 

Pepper was pissed and she knew she was taking it out on Tony unfairly. It was her cousin that put her in a really bad mood. Her mind went back to one of their big fights. 

“Ginny we need to talk,” her cousin said as she entered the small one bedroom room apartment her cousin was letting her stay in. 

“What?” Pepper said, pulling her knees to her chest on the couch trying to find the will to get out of her bed. 

“Look I think I’ve been pretty cool to let you stay here after your parents died but this mess you got yourself into is not my problem and rent still needs to get paid. I know your parents money is being used to settle their debts right now but you need to get a job,” Dawn said. 

“This mess  **I** got myself into. You think I did this to myself?” Pepper shouted. 

“You should have known getting into the music business. You and your silly dreams” she scolded. 

“That has nothing to do with what happened and you know it,” Pepper argues back. 

“I don’t care to be perfectly honest but rent is due at the end of the month and I expect half of it,” she said as she went off to her bedroom. 

Pepper shook herself from the memory. Dawn was bringing up more things she didn’t want to remember or couldn’t remember.  _ What was the mess I got myself into? _ , she thought.  _ And why can’t I remember?  _

……

Later that evening they joined Sam and her husband, Julia and Kristy the woman who interviewed her for Glamour at The Mint to see Amanda’s band play. Pepper was still being a little cold to Tony but slowly he was making her melt. Everyone in the group was so happy for them that they admitted their feelings for each other. 

Amanda came on stage and Kristy was totally entranced by Amanda which Pepper understood completely. She had an aura about her and she moved in a way with a sexy innocence. She could get males or females completely enraptured by her within minutes. Pepper was really enjoying the music when she felt Tony grab her hand. She turned to look at him. 

“I’m really sorry,” he said. 

“It’s OK. But if you don’t have any on you we may have to stop at the drugstore on the way home,” she whispered. 

She watched as a big smile spread across his face. And she knew she was ready to give herself to Tony completely. She was ready to give her body and her heart. 

Kristy got up to go to the bathroom and Pepper joined her. 

“Your friends are nice,” she told Pepper once inside.

“Thanks for going with the cover story. Amanda isn’t out of the closet. I’m the only person that knows. Even when you meet her remember you’re here to interview her for a story. And my relationship with Tony is private,” Pepper reiterated. 

“Of course. Thank you for inviting me,” she said. 

After the show Amanda came out from the back and there were a bunch of guys waiting around to try and buy her a drink. A few of them were fans that she’s seen multiple times and she greeted them but some were guys mesmerized by her breasts and they were just hoping to get laid. 

“Amanda this is Kristy from Glamour magazine. She wanted to do a follow up piece about you and the band,” Pepper said. 

“Nice to meet you,” Kristy said, staring at her with those same eyes full of desire that she gave Pepper. Pepper waited to see Amanda’s reaction and her eyes lit up. They were chatting for quite a bit when Sam and her husband had to bail because they had to get back for the sitter and Amanda was giving Pepper that look like she wanted to get out and take Kristy with her. And personally she wanted to get Tony naked as soon as possible but that would leave Julia all alone. Julia was looking to them to see where they were headed next. 

“We’re going to do an interview so we’re going to my place where it’s quiet. I’ll catch up with you guys soon,” Amanda said as she took off with Kristy in tow.

“You guys wanna go fuck don’t you? I’m a third wheel. I’ll let you guys go. See you soon,” Julia said, realizing the terrible reality. 

“Julia wait if you want to hang out or get coffee or whatever we can,” Pepper said. 

“No it’s OK. I have to pick up Jason early tomorrow anyway. Have fun,” Julia said as she left too. 

Tony and Pepper looked at each other. They had a your place or mine look on their face. 

“My place,” Pepper said as they headed out to the car. 

They were almost home when Tony pulled into a CVS parking lot. 

“I’ll be right back. Do you need anything?”he asked. 

“Nope. I’m good,” she said as she sat there and tried to process that after nearly twenty years she was going to sleep with Tony. 

She was so hot and horny for him for so long and now she was happy and oddly calm. Last night she wanted to rip his clothes off but tonight she wanted it slow and steady. Her thoughts got interrupted by Tony getting into the car. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t have any on you,” Pepper said. 

“Pepper I haven’t been with anyone or even thought about it except you of course in over six months. And I never dreamed I’d really get the chance. So why would I have them on me?”he said. 

“I’m really happy Tony,” Pepper said as she looked at him. 

“I’m glad. I’m happy too. You have no idea how long I’ve had these feelings,” he confessed.

“I think I do,” she said as he pulled up into her parking space. 

Tony shut the car off and turned to look at her. 

“Pepper I’m not good with this kind of stuff but I need to tell you this because if I tell you after then it won’t mean as much,” he said. 

“I love you too Tony,” Pepper said before he had a chance to speak. 

“You do?”he asked with surprise. 

“Of course I do,” 

“I love you so much. I had a suspicion that’s what I was feeling after I got back from Afghanistan and it scared me but after being with you at the wedding and pretending I realized it was definitely love and I couldn’t stand not being with you anymore,” he said. 

“So let’s make it official,” she said grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers in his and bringing his knuckles to her lips. 

They got out of the car and he realized he never manscaped and he was going to have to stall to have time to do it now. Pepper took out her key and once they were inside she kissed him and eased his leather jacket off. 

“Before we get started I need to use the little boys room,” Tony said. 

“Good I’ll be in the bedroom,” she said. 

Tony went into the bathroom and searched through her things quickly until he found a bottle of shaving cream and a pack of disposable razors. He pulled his pants down and shaved everything bald. He rinsed and cleaned the sink and buried the razor at the bottom of the garbage can and put everything back the way it was and he flushed the toilet so she wasn’t suspicious. He walked into her bedroom and she apparently was also getting ready. She had on black thigh highs with a garter over top black lacy panties and a black lacy bra that he could see her nipples through. He felt himself respond to that instantly. 

“Wow,” he said as he took his shoes off and climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of her. 

“Oh you like this huh,” she teased. 

“Are you kidding me? I can’t stop looking at your nipples. You have the nipples of a goddess,” Tony said as he placed kisses down Pepper’s neck. She pulled his shirt off and kissed his nipples in response. 

“Pepper you make me so nervous,” Tony confessed. 

He was freaking out internally. He was happy but he was about to make love to his dream girl and he didn’t want to disappoint. 

“Nervous? Yeah right. The world's most famous playboy is nervous, no way” she said as she undid his pants and pulled them down revealing his boxer briefs. 

He swallowed nervously for a minute and put his hands over her breasts so he could set the pace. 

“Former playboy and none of those other girls before mattered but this is you. I can’t screw this up. Guys like me only get one shot at a girl like you,” he said as he unsnapped her bra from behind and pulled it off. 

Tony captured Pepper’s nipple in between his mouth and grabbed the other between his fingertips. He played with them for a while and then he reached one hand down over her panties and he could feel her wetness coming through and he was at full attention. 

Pepper ran her hands over it outside his boxer briefs as he grabbed her wrist gently. 

“Ladies first,” he said as he began to kiss her thighs and he unsnapped the front and back of her garters. He kissed her everywhere outside her panties and his heart was beating so fast. He wanted to make her feel good. 

“Where’s your vibrator?”he asked as he pulled her panties down revealing a perfect triangle of pubic hair just above her lips and the rest was bare and it was very sexy. Truth be told Tony wasn’t a fan of the totally bald look, he loved the way the hair looked even if it was everywhere especially on redheads. 

“You really want to bring out toys for our first time?” 

“What I want is to bring you to both clitoral and cervical orgasm simultaneously but I can’t physically be inside of you and licking you at the same time so where is your vibrator?”he insisted. 

Pepper reached into her nightstand drawer and produced a smooth silver vibrator and handed it to him. 

“What position do you like to receive oral? How will you be most comfortable?” 

Pepper started to laugh and Tony felt embarrassed. 

“What’s so funny?”he said. 

“Why are you making this so scientific? Just go down on me. Are you stalling because you don’t want to or you don’t know what you’re doing?” 

“Are you kidding me right now? Of course I know what I’m doing,” he said. 

“Well then what are you waiting for?”she teased. 

“You know Pep I was asking because if you had a favorite position I was going to do it that way but now I’m going to do it my way,” he said as he laid down next to her and pulled her on top of him.

He slowly slid down and nudged her up higher until she was on his face and he started a full on assault of her clitoris. She gasped in shock and pleasure as he went ham on it. Pepper was moaning so loudly and she reached for the headboard to grab because if not she was going to pull Tony’s hair out. Pepper was moaning a lot and then Tony stopped. 

“Why’d you stop? Please keep going,” she said breathlessly. 

“No now I’m going to tease you since you doubted me,” he said as he placed the cool tip of the vibrator near her entrance and only pushed it in slightly. 

He teased her entrance and flicked his tongue over her swollen lips and clitoris for a few minutes until she was begging him. Tony finally caved and pushed the vibrator inside of her and he felt her quiver. He turned the dial up and cemented his grip on her while he put his lips back on her. He didn’t want her to be able to pull away when she climaxed. He skillfully pushed the vibrator inside and out of her while he sucked on her swollen clitoris and after about four minutes Pepper orgasmed and she was shaking. Tony finally pulled off of her and she collapsed on top of him. 

Tony wiped at his goatee with a tissue since her cream was all over it. He kissed her and rolled her over so he was on top. 

“My God Pepper I love to give oral and I need to give it to you everyday. In fact I want to do it again as soon as you recover,” he said and he went to kiss her again. 

“Tony we need to take care of this little problem first,” she said running her hand over his hard on. 

“Be my guest,” he said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. 

Pepper pulled his boxer briefs down and gasped. 

“Oh no Tony what did you do?”she asked in response to his lack of pubes. 

Tony felt self conscious and started to pull his boxer briefs up. He was so embarrassed. 

“You know what we don’t have to do it tonight,” Tony said, avoiding her eyes. 

“Tony look at me please,” she said putting her hand on his cheek. 

Tony looked up. 

“Your friend with the nine inch dick I wanted to compete with him and I shaved it off to appear bigger,” he confessed. 

“Oh Tony you didn’t have to do that at all. You’re not small and I don’t care about length anyway. I’m much more into girth to be honest,” she said going for his waistband band again. 

“You could have fooled me with that vibrator. It’s not very thick. It needs an upgrade,” he said. 

“I have an upgrade. I have you now, but please don’t shave your pubes again. I like the parts of you that make you a man,” she said as she began stroking him through his boxer briefs. 

She pulled them down and put him in her mouth and began to slowly take his length and she locked eyes with him sexily and he almost saw stars. He was trying to lay back and enjoy himself but he was getting too hot. He made sure to jerk off properly before seeing Pepper today to avoid a weak performance with a quick finish and he underestimated Pepper’s skills. The more he was watching her slowly take more and more until she was deep throating him the closer he was to exploding. And then she took him in completely while gently cupping his balls and he was there. 

“Pepper I’m going to cum. Quick pull off,” he said. 

She pulled off for a second but continued sucking him and making a tight ring with her lips around him and taking every drop of him while he climaxed. Tony felt the pleasure wash over him and he looked up and saw Pepper smiling at him and all he could think was 

“How did I get so lucky?”he blurted out. 

“To get a blow job? It’s not that big of a deal. I don’t mind giving after what you gave me,” she said. 

“It’s not just the blow job Pepper. You’re everything I could ever want,” he said. 

“You better rest up because I’m raring to go,” she said running her hands over his chest. 

“I just need a couple of minutes,” he said as he stared at her on top of him. She was topless with no panties either. All she had was garters on with the straps dangling, thigh high stockings and her perfect red pubic hair and he knew there was no way he could ever screw up and let this woman go. 

“Tony?” Pepper asked, breaking him from his thoughts. 

“Huh,” he asked. 

“Are you listening to me? I asked if you’re ready” she said, getting antsy.

“I’m sorry. I was fantasizing about you. You just like this is literally the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he said adjusting his position so Pepper could be comfortable. 

He hadn’t realized that staring at Pepper in that position made him rock hard again and that Pepper had put the condom on him. 

“Really? I thought you would prefer me like this,” she said as she grabbed him and inserted the tip so she could slide down on him. 

“Yes I was mistaken,” he said as he began to thrust up into her while she was bouncing up and down on him. 

She arched back a bit and Tony was able to hit her g spot and she was screaming so loud. She was feeling sensations she never felt before. Tony was rubbing his thumb over her clit to drive her more crazy and increase her pleasure and it was working. She was riding him harder and he could feel her climax and squeeze around him and he was ready for a position change. He pulled out and bent her over. He was thrusting from behind with more focus than he ever had before. This was the position that always made him finish the fastest but he knew he could go deep this way and he continued to focus until he could hear Pepper cum again and then he let it rip and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. He felt a deep love and connection and the realization of how much better sex was with someone you care about. The orgasm took everything out of him and he collapsed beside her. 

“That was really amazing,” Pepper said with a flushed face. 

“Amazing is an understatement,” he said quietly as he pulled her closer to him. He wanted her within kissing range.

Pepper was enjoying being snuggled up to Tony when her phone pinged and it was Amanda. 

_ Thanks for bringing Kristy tonight. She’s a great person and she’s super sexy. You know me so well. She gives great head too.  _

Pepper smiled and texted her back.

_ Tony gives great head as well. In fact we are post sex cuddling as we speak. He told me he loved me and I said it back. _

Amanda also smiled. She was so happy for Pepper. 

_ Operation Girl Get Your Man was a success. Yoga tomorrow?  _ Amanda responded.

_ Absolutely  _ Pepper replied.

“That was Amanda. Apparently her and Kristy hit it off,” 

“Anytime you want to invite them to join us is OK with me. I won't touch them at all. We’d all be touching you,” he said trying not to get aroused again thinking about it.

“Don’t be such a pervert Tony,” 

“Come on we’re an item now. You can’t give me any details? Who gives better oral? Me or her?” he asked.

“Tony I shouldn’t have even told you to begin with. It’s private between me and Amanda,” she said. 

“Fine. I’ll let it go. But the fact that anything happened at all between you two proves that you’re my dream woman,” 

“I’m not arguing that. You’re just stupid for taking this long to realize it,” she teased as she kissed him. 

“Take off the garters and those stockings. I want you completely naked with me when we sleep,” he requested.

“You’re so demanding,” she teased as she took them off.

“That’s better,” he said. 

“OK sleep time. I have yoga in the morning,”

Tony sighed. He was about to argue that she should stay home and in bed with him but the truth was he was really happy and he liked seeing Pepper this happy. 

“That was nearly twenty years of unresolved sexual tension you know,” he said.

“It was ten for me,” she said.

“You’re lying. You wanted me from the day we met,” he said trying to fix his shattered ego. 

“Goodnight Tony,” she said. 

“Goodnight honey,” he said as he kissed her forehead and cuddled up to her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Pepper cut out of work a bit early to pick up her cousin at the bus station. She hadn’t told Tony what she was up to because she would really like to keep Tony and her past separate. She told Tony that she had to run an errand and that she would talk to him later but he clearly wasn’t getting the message. He was calling her and texting her a lot. He needed a project since for the moment the world was safe and The Avengers were not needed. And it seemed Pepper was his new project. He missed her a lot now that she was running the company and he got to stay home. She promised him that she was his from Friday night to Monday morning. She agreed to sleep over Sunday as well as long as he gave no arguments about her leaving for the office in the morning. This way she could deal with Dawn and hopefully she would be gone before Tony even had a chance to text her. 

She pulled up to the bus station five minutes early and waited and then she saw her cousin get off the bus with two small bags. 

“Hi Ginny or is it Pepper now? You’re famous. I’m surprised you still have time for the only family you have left,” 

“I’m only Pepper at work. My friends and family still call me Ginny,” she said really wishing her cousin would go away. 

“I have dinner in the crock pot. Is there anything you need or anywhere we need to stop before we go to my place?” Pepper asked, trying to be polite. 

“No I’m good,” she said. 

Pepper pulled her car into the lot and she saw the familiar silver Audi and she pulled into a space and stopped. 

“Look my boyfriend is here and he’s not supposed to be so please I don’t want to talk about anything from the past ok. Just the bare minimum. We’re cousins, and we lived together for a bit after my parents died and then I went to college,” Pepper said. 

“What’s the matter? Don’t want to divulge the family secrets?” Dawn said. 

“I mean it,” Pepper said. 

“Relax your dirty secrets are safe with me,” she said with a laugh. 

Pepper pulled the car into her space and Tony was waiting by his car. She got out and he ran to her immediately with a dozen roses. 

“I know you told me you were running an errand but I missed you and I wanted to surprise you,” he said handing her the roses and then he noticed Dawn. 

“Oh another old friend?”he asked. 

“Actually I’m Pepper’s beloved cousin Dawn. I’m shocked she hasn’t mentioned me. We were so close,” she said. 

“Dawn, this is Tony, my boyfriend,” Pepper said. 

“I like the sound of that,” he said as he put his arm around Pepper. 

“Wait how long have you guys been together?” Dawn asked. 

“It’s been a long time coming but we made it official on Saturday,” Tony said. 

“I have dinner in the crockpot. Let’s go inside,” Pepper said. 

The three of them entered the apartment and Dawn gave herself a tour. She looked in all the rooms and found the guest room in which she placed her bags. Tony put her flowers in a vase and offered to help Pepper and she told him where to find the plates and silverware to set the table. Pepper shut the crockpot off and served the pot roast. The three of them sat for dinner and Tony was first to break the ice. 

“So how long are you staying?”he asked. 

“You mean in L.A. or with Pepper?”she asked as she pinched a piece of pot roast with her fork. 

“Both?” Pepper asked as she caught Dawn’s eye. 

“Well I was hoping to come back to L.A. permanently but that depends on Pepper. I was kind of hoping I could stay with her until I got on my feet. I’m kind of homeless at the moment,” she said, not looking at Pepper. 

“Sure. I can help you find a job,” Pepper said, giving her a sinister smile. 

Dawn failed to mention the real reason she came back to L.A. 

“Yeah I was thinking of getting a bartender job for now to have my days open for interviews,” she said. 

Tony could feel some sort of tension in the room and it made him very uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to say so he didn’t speak. 

“There’s a ton of places hiring,” Pepper said. 

“Yeah I do remember you stayed with me for awhile for free when your parents died and your payouts from the band weren’t a whole lot. You left right before your big tour. Why did you leave again?”her cousin said. 

Tony looked at Pepper as she kicked Dawn’s shin hard under the table. 

“I was having a really hard time after my parents died,” Pepper explained. 

“But you left right before a big performance,” she pushed. 

“I don’t remember,” Pepper said with a hint of that venom that Tony knew all too well in his voice. 

Pepper was panicking because she couldn’t even remember the night of her last show or anything from the rest of that year. 

“It’s funny. No one seems to know what happened. You just dropped off the grid and then got a job in finance. You swore you’d never have a desk job,” she continued. 

“How about you? How long have you been off the pole? There’s places around here hiring for that as well,” Pepper suggested. 

Tony was looking at Pepper trying to let her know he was here if she wanted to talk. But he wasn’t going to push. They were only in a relationship for four days and he didn’t want to screw up. 

“I’m just trying to get a job and get a fresh start,” her cousin said. 

“I lost my appetite,” Pepper said as she got up to clear away her dishes. 

“Hey honey I can clean all this up. Why don’t you go relax on the couch?”Tony said as he got up to help. 

She smiled at Tony and kissed him softly. 

“Thanks. I think I will,” she said. 

Tony knew something was definitely wrong. Pepper knew he never cleaned a dish in his life. And that the robots did all the dishes at the mansion and she didn’t make one comment about him not knowing how to do the dishes or anything. Pepper’s cousin went out on the terrace and Tony finished up and joined Pepper on the couch.

“Are you Ok?” he asked as he took her hand gently.

“It’s fine. It’s just a hard time for me. I was so broken when my parents died,” Pepper explained.

“I understand the pain. And you were younger than me when you lost yours,” he said as he pulled her in for a hug. 

“My dad was the biggest fan of the band. He went to nearly every show,” Pepper said as her eyes were getting misty. 

“I still want to get a chance to hear them. Any chance of a one night only reunion show?” Tony joked as he hugged her tighter and brushed her tears away. 

“None of us have a life where we could just drop everything and play a gig. Plus it’s been years we need to rehearse,” she said. 

“Pepper I was joking. Just relax. You don’t need to worry about that. What’s your cousin's deal anyway?”he asked. 

“We were never close and she never let me hear the end of it but if she didn’t take me in I would have been homeless. I have no other family and I owe her as unpleasant as this is,” Pepper said. 

“If you want I can pay for her to stay in a hotel for as long as she needs if it gives you some peace,” Tony offered. 

“That’s very sweet but I think it’ll be ok once she gets a job,” Pepper explained. 

“If you change your mind just let me know,” he reassured her. 

“You are so sweet,” Pepper said, kissing him. 

He kissed her back and he was contemplating his next move. He wanted to spend the night with her but he didn’t want to push. And then it was as if she read his mind. 

“I know we said we’d have the weekend and we will but can you stay? I’m in a much better mood with you here,” she said taking his hand. 

“I want to be with you night and day, everyday. You never have to ask,” he said. 

Pepper smiled at him and kissed him again. 

“I think you should change into some sexy pj’s and let me rub your feet and then we can continue the festivities in the bedroom,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle. 

“I’ll take the foot rub but the rest is still up for debate,” Pepper said as she got up and headed into the bedroom to change. 

Tony got up and followed her. 

“Ok so let me make a case for why you should let me go down on you later,” he said. 

“Oh I can’t wait to hear this,” Pepper said as she pulled her pajamas out of the drawer. 

“Ok reason number one I love doing it. Reason two I think I’m very good at it. Reason three you love when I do it. Reason four you have the most beautiful lady parts I have ever seen. Reason five you’ll be so relaxed. That's the top five. I think I’m knocking it out of the park honestly,” Tony said as he watched her change. 

“You’re very convincing Mr. Stark,” she said, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his. 

“I’m going to take a shower and go to bed,” Dawn said as she stopped in the doorway of Pepper’s room. 

“We’re gonna turn in too. Do you need any extra blankets or pillows?” Pepper asked. 

“No I’m ok. Thanks,” her cousin said as she walked away. 

“Quick hurry let me go down on you while she’s in the shower,” Tony said pulling her pants down. 

“Foot rub first,” she said as she flopped back on the bed. 

“But if we do the foot rub first and I go down on you after she will hear you,” Tony said. 

“Fine. You win,” she said as she lifted the covers for him. 

Tony took the Invitation and crawled into bed with her and after some foreplay and a foot rub they both fell fast asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Pepper was surprised that even though her cousin was rather unpleasant she was helpful around the house. She did the laundry and made dinner. She was willing to help with chores and most importantly she was good to her cat Copper. Copper didn’t take a liking to many strangers but Dawn was an exception. Pepper got home from work Tony was already calling her. 

“Tony I need to pack some things and I’ll be over soon,” she said and she hung up quickly and went into her bedroom. She grabbed her bag and her cousin Dawn appeared in her doorway.

“I had my mail forwarded here and this letter came for you. Someone must have thought you were still living with me,” Dawn said handing her a letter.

Pepper looked at it. 

“Burbank, California,” she said aloud as she looked at the address.

She was about to open the letter when her phone rang and it was Tony again. She tossed the letter in her bag and answered her phone.

“What is it?” Pepper asked.

She tossed her toiletries and some sexy lingerie in the bag along with a couple of outfits and some other things and she got into the car and she put Tony on hold for a second.

“I’m going to spend the weekend with Tony. I’ll be home Monday night. We’re low on groceries but I left some cash if you wanna order some food,” Pepper said on her way out.

“No I’m good. Thanks,” 

Pepper picked her phone back up to tell Tony she was on her way and she hung up with him and blasted her radio the whole way to Tony’s. She couldn’t wait to see him and kiss him. Weekdays were hard for them and they were missing each other. She let herself in and Tony was waiting for her with a glass of wine. She dropped her bag and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I’m so happy to see you,” Tony said as he lifted her up.

“You sure are,” she said as she could feel how hard he was pressed against her. 

“I missed you. Why can’t you just stay here everyday?” he said as he was placing kisses down her neck.

“I’m starving what’s for dinner?”she asked. 

“I ordered Italian,” Tony said, revealing the dining room table which he already had set with the food and some candles. 

“Tony, how did you know you had candles?”she said, admiring his work. 

“I asked JARVIS,” he admitted. 

“This is so sweet and wonderful,” Pepper said, giving him another kiss as they sat down to eat. 

“You deserve it,” Tony said as he sipped his wine. 

“I think I want to take a nice bath later. I love the tub in your bathroom,” Pepper said. 

“I would love to have a nice bath with you,” Tony said as he smiled at her. 

Tony really had things he wanted to get off his chest but he was afraid of scaring Pepper away. He was going to at least wait until after they had their bath and made love. 

They finished eating and Tony wanted to impress her and cleaned the table and packed away what they didn’t finish eating. 

“JARVIS start the tub to the temperature of Miss Potts preference,” he said. 

They went upstairs and as soon as they hit the bathroom Tony began kissing her against the wall. 

“Am I going to be able to trust you in the bath? Are you going to behave?”she asked as she untucked her button down and pulled down her pencil skirt revealing those thigh high stockings Tony loved so much. She began to unbutton the buttons slowly to torture him knowing he was watching. He was too engrossed in watching her to actually undress himself. 

“If you’re going to join me you better get out of those clothes,” she said rubbing her hands over his muscular torso. 

“Why don’t you come over here and undress me?”he said. 

“Mmm ok,” she said as she pulled Tony’s t-shirt up over his head. Then she placed a kiss on his left nipple. 

“Oh my,” he said as he pulled her against him and kissed down her neck. He slid her button down off while she undid his jeans and let them drop to the floor. 

Pepper kept eye contact with him while she slid her stockings off one at a time. Then she unsnapped her bra and gave him a sexy look while she did so and she slid her panties off. She propped herself on the edge of the tub and waited for him. He followed suit and took off his socks and boxer briefs and he was ready to join her. 

They slid into the tub with Tony against the side and Pepper with her back against his chest. He grabbed the washcloth and the soap began to wash Pepper’s back and neck slowly and gently. She leaned all the way back on him so he could wash her breasts and stomach and arms. He brushed the wash rag over her gently and he placed small kisses on her neck. 

“Should I turn the jets on?”he asked. 

“Ok,” she said as she moved to the side so he could turn on the jets.

After he did she began to wash him everywhere above the waist like he did to her. And she couldn’t help her herself and she wrapped her legs around him and pressed her lips to his. 

“I want you Tony Stark,” she said. 

“Then we should hurry up and finish this bath,” he said as he grabbed the wash rag and washed between Pepper’s legs and her legs and feet as well. She took the rag and returned the favor and they got out and put on fluffy robes. 

Tony waited all of three seconds before he pulled Pepper’s robe off and gently pushed her on the bed. He nibbled on her neck slowly and he pulled his robe off as well. He pressed himself into her and she was hungry for it. She didn’t care about foreplay at the moment. They had the entire weekend and she just wanted him to ravage her. He began to thrust and Pepper was losing her mind. She began to moan and they were both feeling sex starved and they were going zero to sixty too quickly and they exploded. They went about two rounds and an hour later they were cuddling in bed. 

“I need this Pep. I miss you like crazy when you’re not here. I want to be with you every day,” Tony said, grabbing her fingers and lacing them between his. 

“I miss you too but we will figure this out,” she said. 

“Or you could move in with me” Tony suggested. 

“What?” Pepper asked as she sat up. 

“You could just move in,” he said again like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Tony we’ve only been a couple for 7 days. I’m not moving in with you,” Pepper said. 

“I had to try,” he said. 

“I’m cold. I’m going to put my pajamas on,” Pepper said as she got up to get her pajamas out of her bag and she found that letter from Burbank. She completely forgot about it. 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure. It’s a letter Dawn got that was for me. She had her mail forwarded here,” she said as she finished getting dressed and she opened it. 

_ Hello my name is Tiffany Anderson. I have spent many years trying to find out the truth about my birth parents and that has led me to you. I’m the daughter you gave up for adoption. We’re both in California and I would love to meet and maybe ask if you have any information about my father. This is my number 555-4372. I hope to hear from you soon.  _

Pepper felt the panic rising inside her. Tears began to pour out of her eyes and she nearly collapsed but the dresser broke her fall. She put her hand to her chest and she could hardly breathe. The year that she forgot came back to her piece by devastating piece. It was the night of their show and she was in the dressing room and she didn’t realize that the door didn’t close all the way. And the next thing she knew a strange man grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He held her mouth closed while he pulled her panties off and he raped her and sodomized her and left her there shaking and crying. Pepper tried to get herself together. She felt pain in places she could never imagine. She was no longer a virgin. She looked at her watch and it was fifteen minutes before showtime. She got herself dressed and looked in the mirror and her mascara was all over her face and her hair was a wreck. When she saw what she looked like it made her start crying all over again. She was trying to put herself together and act normal. She wanted to act like she wasn’t just brutally raped. She grabbed a tissue and wiped at her face and she went into her makeup bag and tried to make it right. There was a knock on the door and it was her bandmates. 

“Ginny are you ready? We go on in five minutes,” Julia said. 

Suddenly the realization of what just happened to her hit her and she opened the door to face her band. They were so alarmed by the sight of her. 

“I can’t do this. I have to go. I’m sorry. Amanda knows the songs she can sing them,” Pepper said as she ran. She put her guitar in its case and just took off. 

“Ginny, wait. What happened?” Amanda called after her.

And that was the last time she saw them until recently. Then came the news of her pregnancy and she didn’t have the heart to have an abortion. She was living with Dawn who was hanging out with the wrong crowd and people were always coming in and out doing drugs and she knew she had to give the baby up. She wanted to finish college. She wanted to run from this experience and become someone else. The worst part was the home birth in the bathtub and getting stitched up by a friend of Dawn’s that was a nurse. She was in labor for nineteen hours and had no drugs. She experienced severe tearing and the pain was unbearable. Dawn held her hand throughout most and a baby girl was born and she held for only a moment. After that she wanted the baby taken away before it became too painful and she asked for the records to be sealed. She didn’t want updates on her child or pictures. She wanted to forget the whole year and that’s exactly what she did. 

“What is it Pep? What’s the matter?”he said his eyes full of concern. 

He bent down and put his hand on her back to comfort her and she recoiled. 

“Don’t touch me. You can’t touch me,” Pepper said as she tried to stand. 

She began to grab her things and throw them blindly into her bag. 

“Ok but what happened? What’s in the letter? Are you OK?”he asked. 

“I need to go,” she said trying to stop crying. 

“Where are you going to go this time of night? You shouldn’t be driving in this condition?” Tony said, sounding alarmed. 

He was very concerned about Pepper’s behavior. 

“I need to go and I need you to leave me alone,” she said trying to fight oncoming tears as she headed downstairs. 

Tony followed her. 

“Pepper wait please. Talk to me,” he said. 

“I can’t do this. I need space,” she said with tears in her eyes and a shaky voice as she got to the front door. 

“Are you breaking up with me?”he asked. 

Pepper nodded. 

“Why? What did I do? It’s only been a week. We haven’t even given this a chance. Pepper I love you,” he said trying to be strong. 

“I know you do and I’m sorry. But this has to end,” she said as she walked out the door. 

Her mind just kept replaying the horror of that missing year and she couldn’t deal with the pain she was feeling inside. It was so strong that she wanted to vomit. She found the nearest hotel and checked in. She spent the night emptying the mini bar into her stomach and curling up into a ball. She couldn’t handle the trauma this brought up and she curled into a ball to numb the feeling until tomorrow. 


	16. Chapter 16

Pepper woke up on Saturday and she felt like she wanted to die. She had hoped last night was some bad dream, but it wasn't. She looked at her phone and she had thirty missed calls from Tony and seven voicemails. She also had sixteen text messages. She listened to them one by one and she cried violently. She missed him so much and she loved him deeply and he deserved an explanation but she was deeply ashamed. She was ashamed of what happened to her. She was ashamed that she abandoned a child because she couldn’t bear to look at it after her attack. She was afraid now more than ever. When she blocked everything out, men she trusted were safe to sleep with like Mike and Tony but now that she remembered everything no men were safe. Because men could turn at any second. Men had the capabilities to violate, disrespect and overpower you just because they were turned on. They had the capability to only care about their pleasure and getting off. Sure she loved Tony and trusted Tony but it would only take one moment of pleasure for him to turn on her. It just now occurred to her what Amanda said “ _ There’s no risk of pregnancy and you’ll always be safe with me,”  _ . That's why she was sick to her stomach. Subconsciously she remembered not being in a safe situation and getting pregnant, but Amanda was right. She was safe and she couldn’t get her pregnant. That was exactly who she was going to see Amanda. Amanda could make her feel better. She had to pull herself together but she had to say something to Tony, he deserved some kind of explanation. She opened her phone and began to type into a text box.

_ Tony you deserve an explanation and I will give you one eventually, but please understand that this isn’t anything you did. For now that’s all I can say. _

She hit send and went into the shower to make herself presentable. 

An hour later she arrived at Amanda’s place and knocked on the door abruptly. A sleepy Amanda opened the door immediately when she saw Pepper through the peephole.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be with Tony from friday to monday morning and have this massive sex fest?” she said stepping aside so Pepper could enter.

“We’re taking a break. I need some space. My cousin is here and staying with me and there’s a lot of family drama there and I just need to take a step away for a bit,” she explained.

“ So why push Tony away? It seems like you need him now more than ever,” Amanda said, pouring a cup of coffee and giving one to Pepper as well. 

Pepper’s phone buzzed and it was Tony again.

_ Pepper  _ **_PLEASE!_ ** _ I need to see you. I just want to talk. I’m so worried about you. You don’t have to tell me what was in the letter but please let me see you so I can see for myself that you’re okay. I love you. T _

Pepper sighed and put her phone back in her bag. She wanted to drive to his house so badly and tell him everything but she couldn’t. 

“So what are you up to today?” Pepper said trying to act as normal as possible and pretend she wasn’t traumatized inside. 

“I don’t know. I was thinking of maybe calling Krystal, but I don’t know. You know me, I don’t want to seem too eager. You’re welcome to hang out until I call her,” Amanda said.

Pepper wanted to conduct an experiment in order to rehabilitate herself and she would use Amanda to do it even though it was wrong. 

“Yeah I’ll hang around for awhile. It’s a shame Tony and I are on a break. He didn’t even get to see all the lingerie I packed for the weekend,” she said.

“Let me see them,” Amanda said.

Pepper reached into her bag and pulled out a few pieces and showed them to Amanda.

“I meant show me how you look in them,” Amanda said as she stared at Pepper.

Pepper blushed and grabbed a blue piece she thought Tony would love and retreated to the bathroom to change. It was a cobalt blue with a black lace trim around the cups and a matching thong. She came out and stood in front of Amanda. Amanda smiled and nodded. 

“You’re beautiful, but I can’t figure out why you’re here? You should be with Tony,” 

“I’m here because I want you,” Pepper said trying to push her lips to Amanda’s. 

Amanda was shocked at first and pushed Pepper away. 

“Ginny I just told you I’m going to call Krystal. I like her,” Amanda said. 

“But you’re not a couple and you said we could hook up again,” Pepper said, going for her lips again. 

“Stop it,” Amanda said, pushing her away again. 

“No. I want you,” Pepper said again and Amanda was forced to slap her. 

Pepper held her face in shock. She felt the hot sting on her cheek. 

“You bitch,” Pepper said angrily. 

“Ginny I’m sorry but you wouldn’t stop,” she said. 

Pepper took a minute to calm down and then she burst into tears and she couldn’t stop. 

“Ginny what’s wrong? Are you ok?” Amanda said as her anger softened to concern. 

“It’s everything. I can’t take this right now. I remembered why I left the band and that’s the reason I left Tony and now I don’t know how I’m going to avoid him at work and he deserves an explanation and I love him so much and what I was just going to do to you is disgusting and unforgivable. I need to leave. I need to go somewhere. I gotta disappear for awhile but I can’t leave the company. Amanda what do I do?” Pepper said frantically between sobs. 

“Ginny, slow down. Start at the beginning. What does leaving the band have to do with you leaving Tony? And why do you need to leave?” 

“I wish I could tell you but I can’t,” she said. 

“You can tell me anything,” Amanda said as she rubbed Pepper’s back gently. 

Pepper squeezed her eyes shut tightly and she was the scared young girl again who was just violently raped by someone who was supposed to be helping her. She had to get this out. She had to tell someone now that it was in her brain non stop replaying like a residual haunting. 

“The night I left the show so abruptly I literally felt trapped. I needed air. I had to get out. A few minutes before the show one of the roadies raped me in my dressing room. I tried to get it together so we could go on but I couldn’t. I wanted to go on that summer tour so badly. It was my dream. I wanted to see how far we could go and if we’d make it but I was traumatized and I ran from it. I blocked it out of my mind all this time until I got a recent reminder on Friday and that just sent me over the edge. I relived the entire trauma of that year,” Pepper explained. 

“Oh Ginny I’m so sorry you went through something so traumatic. Why didn’t you tell us? Or at least me? I could have helped you. You could have lived with me and my family,” Amanda said as she hugged Pepper tightly. 

“I was so ashamed and there were other things that followed that I can’t tell you but it was the worst year of my life and I forced it out of my memory. Like it never existed. Dissociation they call it,” Pepper explained. 

“But there is no reason to hide from it now. There are people who love you Ginny. Me and Tony and Julia and Sam. I will help you get the help you need,” 

“I can’t go back to Tony. I don’t want him to know and now I don’t think I can be intimate with a man and Tony isn’t going to want me if we can’t have sex,” she said as she sniffled. She hadn’t even realized that she had been crying. 

“I think you need to talk to him. He’s not like that Ginny and you know that,” she said quietly. 

“I will eventually but I need to take care of some things. My cousin Dawn that I lived with after my parents died is staying with me. She’s awful but I owe her. I get the feeling she’s up to something and I need to deal with her first,” Pepper said. 

“I understand and FYI sleeping with girls won’t erase what happened to you. I know it feels safer but it’s not what you want. I’m a lesbian Ginny and I don’t use strap ons. You wouldn’t be happy hooking up with me. It wouldn’t be long before you were missing the male parts,” Amanda explained. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I thought it would be therapeutic for me but it’s not right to use you like that,” 

“Well if you were healthy and in the right state of mind and it was just for fun I would tell you to use me anytime,” Amanda said at an attempt to make Pepper smile and it worked. 

“I have to go back and see my cousin,” 

“How can I help?” Amanda asked. 

“I’ll know more after I talk to Dawn but if anything if I decide to get away for a while to refresh my mind I might need you to look after my cat Copper while I’m gone,” she said. 

“Of course,” Amanda said. 

“Thank you,” Pepper said as she hugged her. 

Pepper circled the parking lot of her apartment to check for Tony’s car and she didn’t see it so she parked the car and went inside without noticing the suspicious black van that was watching from the other side. 

She put her keys on the table and when she looked up there was a man with a gun to her cousin's head and her wrists were tied together holding his finger up to his lips to silence her. 

“One word and I will shoot her,” he said. 

Pepper was frozen in fear as he motioned for her to go into the living room. He threw Dawn down on the couch and forced Pepper into the couch by pointing the gun at her. He tied her wrists tightly and his partner who was the look out entered the apartment. 

“You must be Ginny. I’m Rick. I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances,” he said. 

“What do you want? Why are you doing this?” Pepper said calmly. 

This is the one time Pepper had wished that Tony had been there in the parking lot waiting for her. 

“Your cousin here messed with my business and screwed me out of a million dollar payload because she wanted a “better life” for our baby and she ran away and didn’t think I would find her. Since you’re Iron Man’s girlfriend you will get us the money back,” 

“How am I going to do that?” Pepper asked. 

“You’re going to take it out of the bank and disappear with us. You have access to all of Tony Stark’s bank accounts. Tonight we’re going to disappear and Monday morning you’re going to transfer the money,” 

“You don’t have to do this. I can call him and he will pay,” 

“Call Tim and have him pull the car up,” Rick said, ignoring Pepper. 

“Rick please don’t do this,” Dawn said. 

“We have to go now. Get up,” he said pointing his gun at them. 

“Wait please leave some food out for my cat,” Pepper begged. 

“Fill up the cats bowl and meet us in the car,” he said to his partner while he made them go down the stairs into the back of a black van. 

The other man from the apartment joined them and they drove off and Pepper watched as her apartment faded into the distance.

Tony went against Pepper’s wishes after calling her several times and he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment and he was relieved to see her car there. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer but there was no response. He looked in the window and everything looked perfectly still except her cat who was drinking water. He went to the bedroom window and that was even more untouched. Her bed had not been slept in. He knocked again wondering if maybe her cousin was home.

“Dawn if you’re in there it’s me Tony. I’m looking for Pepper,” he said but he was only met with complete silence. It appeared she wasn’t home either. 

He took a deep breath and tried not to panic. 

_ Maybe they went out with friends and they got picked up. I’m just going to go home and try her again tomorrow. I love her and she’s clearly distressed so I’m going to give her her space.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Pepper woke up and looked out the window. Wherever they were she was surrounded by trees. Her wrists were throbbing and she had a stiff neck from the way she slept. She knew that Rick probably took her phone but what he didn’t know about was her bracelet. It was one that looked like a platinum Cartier bracelet but it could send a distress signal to Jarvis and he could notify Tony immediately. However she couldn’t send the signal just yet because her wrists were still tied and she really needed her phone because she needed to let Tony know what he would be walking into. There were 3 armed men. Rick opened the door and pulled her up. 

“Time to eat. I’m going to untie your wrists. Can I trust you to cooperate?”he asked. 

Pepper nodded while he untied her wrists and he noticed the bracelet. 

“This looks expensive. I’ll be needing that from you too,” he said. 

“No, please. It was a gift,” she begged. 

“Do I look like I’m messing around? Hand it over,” he said shoving the gun in her face. 

Pepper slipped it off her wrist and handed it to him immediately. 

Tony was going out of his mind but he decided to wait until Monday to see Pepper. He would show up at the office and force her to talk to him. He had a bad feeling that something was up but Pepper was a master at avoiding him if she wanted to so he put it out of his mind and continued working on his new suit designs. 

_ Why did she leave me so suddenly? What was in that letter that left her so shaken up? Something is up and I’m going to get to the bottom of it.  _

Pepper ate her breakfast and she stared across the table at her cousin Dawn who wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”she whispered. 

“I didn’t want you to judge me the way I judged you. I thought I’d be long gone before I started showing,” she whispered back. 

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Pepper said. 

“I’m sorry,” Dawn whispered. 

“I need my bracelet. I can send a distress call to Jarvis and he can notify Tony. We need a plan,” Pepper whispered. 

“Ok what?” Dawn whispered back. 

“I’m going to try a bathroom window. You need to get the bracelet and hold your finger over the grooves and Jarvis will detect a heat signature and send a distress signal to Tony with our location. I’m going to try and find help on foot,” 

Dawn nodded just as Tim the driver came back over to watch them closely. 

Amanda pulled her car into a space next to Pepper’s and she knocked on her apartment door. A few minutes went by and she knocked again but there was still no answer. She peered through Pepper’s windows and she couldn’t see anyone. The apartment sounded silent except for her cat Copper who was meowing at her empty bowl. 

Amanda knew immediately that something wasn’t right. Ginny mentioned getting away but she said she would call her to look after her cat while she was gone and her car was here and there was no sign of her or her cousin and she left the cat with no food she thought. The first thing she was going to do was call a locksmith and the second thing she was going to do was get in touch with Tony Stark. 

About 30 minutes later the locksmith showed up. She explained that she was cat sitting and that she got locked out and the guy bought her story. He was a young kid and new at the job and Amanda made sure he had a good view of her cleavage and she flirted with him a bit and he unlocked the door for her. Once inside Amanda snapped into action she found Pepper’s cat carrier and scooped Copper up and put her in it. She grabbed the bag of cat food and her litter box and loaded up her car one item at a time and then she sent her a text. 

_ Ginny where are you? I stopped by the house and Copper had no food. I called a locksmith and they let me in so I took Copper to my place. Please call me soon.  _

Amanda’s next stop was 10880 Malibu Point. The home address of Tony Stark. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” Pepper said. 

“It’s over there. Don’t try anything funny Tim will be right outside the door ” Rick said. 

Pepper got into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She got to work quickly on opening the window but the screen was stubborn. She used all her might and she could not open it. She opened the cabinet and began to search and she found a pair of medical scissors and she began to cut at the wire on the screen as much as she could and she pushed it the rest of the way open and launched herself out the window and hit the ground hard scraping herself along the way. The ground was extra rocky and she slipped and rolled down the hill feeling lots of twigs and rocks digging into her along the way and then she felt a pain like no other and heard a loud snap. She broke her leg and the pain was excruciating. She ripped a piece of her shirt and grabbed at some fallen branches to make a splint and have a walking stick. 

“Rick, she's been in there awhile,” the man outside the bathroom door said. 

Rick came over to the bathroom and shot at the lock and the gunshot caused Dawn to jump. He pushed the door open and saw the open window. 

“SHIT,” he yelled out. 

“What happened?” the third guy said as he joined him. 

Dawn took this opportunity to get the bracelet and hold her finger over the grooves and she put it back where it was and sat back on the couch while she waited for them to return. She really hoped she did it right. 

“Go after her and bring her back,” Rick ordered his men. 

Amanda pulled up to Malibu Point and she was stopped at the gate and an electronic voice came through the speaker. 

“This is the residence of Tony Stark. Please state your name and reason for your visit,” JARVIS said through the speaker. 

Tony was hard at work in his workshop when JARVIS interrupted him. 

“Sir a friend of Miss Potts, Amanda Forks is here. Shall I grant her access?” 

“Yes, let her in please,” Tony said wiping his hands and running up the stairs to meet her. 

“Hi I’m sorry to drop by like this but have you heard from Ginny? Or Pepper?”she said remembering that he knows her as Pepper. 

“She left here Friday night very upset. I texted her Saturday morning and she responded and then nothing. I went by her house Saturday and her car was there but no one was home. I figured she got a ride and she would be home today. I was trying to give her space. We sort of broke up,” he explained. 

“She came to see me Saturday morning and she told me she was going through some stuff and that she needed to get away and she asked me if she found a place to go if I could watch Copper. But I went there today and her car was there but the house was empty and Copper was meowing at his bowl. I called a locksmith and they let me in and I have him in the cat carrier outside but she never called me. That’s so unlike her. I’m worried. I tried calling and texting and I got no answer,” she said. 

“I’ll do a locator on her phone,” Tony said. 

They waited and nothing came back. 

“That means the phone is off. I can’t track it when it’s off,” 

Pepper was literally dragging herself along in excruciating pain. She felt dizzy and she didn’t know where she was. She figured her best bet would be to find water. She kept going downhill and prayed that Dawn sent a signal. She could hear Rick’s men getting closer now and she pulled herself up quickly. There was a small space between two rocks that formed a bit of an alcove and she tucked herself in between them to hide. She wasn’t sure how long she was going to have to hide. 

“We can keep the cat here for now. We should go back to the house to look for clues. She got a letter on Friday that her cousin brought here. She said her cousin said it was sent to their old place and she read it and then totally freaked out and ran out of here with no explanation. I wonder if that has anything to do with her disappearing,” Tony explained. 

“I didn’t bring her key back with me. How will we get in?”she asked. 

“Silly girl. I’m Iron man,” he exclaimed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Tony and Amanda arrived at Pepper’s place and as soon as they got in the doorway they found Pepper’s overnight bag. 

“The letter might be in her bag,” Tony said. 

Amanda knelt down and began taking things out one at a time until she found a letter. She began to read it out loud. 

_ Hello my name is Tiffany Anderson. I have spent many years trying to find out the truth about my birth parents and that has led me to you. I’m the daughter you gave up for adoption. We’re both in California and I would love to meet and maybe ask if you have any information about my father. This is my number 555-4372. I hope to hear from you soon.  _

They both stared at each other in shock for a moment and Amanda made the sudden connection between her rape and a child she gave up for adoption and her blocking it all out of her mind and she toyed with the idea of telling Tony. She didn’t want to invade Ginny’s privacy but if it could help find her she wouldn’t keep it quiet anymore. 

“Pepper had a child? How did I not know this? Why wouldn’t she tell me?” Tony said aloud. He was totally dismayed. 

“Because I don’t think she knew herself,” Amanda said quietly. 

“I don’t understand,” Tony said. 

“She told me something. She told me that she finally remembered why she left the band and it was a traumatic experience and she said she blocked that night and the year following out of her mind. She said she was experiencing dissociation. So maybe she gave birth to that child the year she blocked out?” Amanda suggested. 

“What happened? Why did she leave the band?”he asked. 

“She doesn’t want you to know but if it could help us find Pepper i have too,” 

“What is it? Tell me” he said. 

Amanda was about to tell him and she was saved by the bell. 

Tony got an alert from Jarvis. 

“I’ve received a distress call from Miss Potts,” JARVIS interrupted. 

“Trace it,” he said. 

“The call was received from Sierra Nevada California,” the AI responded. 

“That’s at least a seven hour drive,” Amanda said. 

“I can probably get there in half the time in my suit. You stay here and stay by the phone in case she calls you or I need to call you,” he said as he hurried down to his workshop. 

He got into his suit and took off to find Pepper. 

When Pepper heard Rick’s men’s footsteps heading in a different direction. She got up carefully and she put her hand against the smooth stone to balance herself when she felt a sharp pain and burning sensation in her hand. She looked up and saw a spider scurrying away. She only got a quick look but the red markings on its back were unmistakable. It was a black widow. 

_ Shit. I’m going to be dead by the time Tony finds me, she thought.  _

Pepper forced herself up through the pain and kept going. Her leg was killing her and she kept pushing herself on despite the pain. She didn’t know how long she was at it when she began to feel feverish and have the chills. She was sweating and starting to have severe spasms in her hand but she refused to give up. Over the course of the next hour the pain became so severe that Pepper fainted. 

Tony was closing the gap between him and Pepper as the location of the bracelet was only fifteen minutes away. He was so nervous. He was not only nervous about whether she might be dead or alive but he was nervous that she might not want to speak to him anymore and he had so many questions about the letter and her having a child and what traumatic event caused Pepper to experience dissociation. And that’s when he remembered that Amanda was about to tell him and he had Jarvis get her on the phone. 

She picked up and he took a deep breath. He was about to speak when she beat him to it. 

“Did you find her?”she asked hastily. 

“I’m about fifteen minutes away from the site of the distress call but I want to know what I’m walking into. What did Pepper tell you? What happened to her?” he asked. 

“Tony this is really hard for me to say. She entrusted me and I’m going to tell you but only because we need to piece this all together,” Amanda said. 

“Yes I understand,” Tony replied. 

“The last time I saw Ginny before our recent band reunion we had a gig and it was a big night. Record execs for big labels we’re going to be there and five minutes before show time Ginny bailed. We knocked on her door and something wasn’t right and she said she was sorry and she took off and she disappeared after that. We couldn’t get in touch with her. She didn’t want to be found I guess. So Saturday when she came to visit me she finally told me what happened. A man came into her dressing room and violently raped her and she was a virgin so that was her first time. She didn’t know him. She said she never reported it and that she blocked it out and most of that year which would explain her having a child, giving it up for adoption and not remembering any of it,” Amanda said. 

Tony clenched his jaw at the thought of some man manhandling Pepper and hurting her and violating her. He wanted to rip this man in half and tell Pepper that she was going to be ok and he wanted to help her in any way he could. Half his heart was broken for her and the other half felt a rage like no other. 

“I don’t know what to say. I need to find her and make sure she’s ok. I want to get her the help she needs. Who would do such a thing?” Tony said angrily. 

“I don’t know but do you think they’re connected?”she asked. 

“I have no idea. As far as we know her cousin Dawn is missing too maybe it has something to do with her,” Tony suggested. 

“I don’t know. Just promise me you’ll find her,” Amanda said. 

“I promise,” he said as he touched down on the ground around the house. 

Pepper was awakened by the sound of a dog barking and she opened her eyes quickly and there was a basset hound sitting in front of her barking. Pepper felt a ray of hope that this dog had an owner that could help her. She forced herself in an upright position despite the pain writhing throughout her whole body. She reached over and pet the dog and it licked and sniffed her. Then he ran away barking. 

“Good dog,” she said as she watched him run back through a thick of trees. 

A few minutes later an older man with white hair and a gun came into view and followed the dog up the hill. 

“Oh my God what happened to you?”he asked as he accessed her injuries.

“Leg broken and bit by a black widow. I have chills and spasms,” she said between forced breaths as she pet the dog who sat next to her to keep her safe and calm. 

“What are you doing in these woods alone? This is pretty far off the grid even hunters don’t come here,” he said. 

“It’s a long story. Can you get me out of here?” 

“Yes my cabin isn’t too far away,” he said as he helped Pepper steady herself on her good leg. 

“My name is Bo by the way and this here is Dougie,” he said pointing to his dog. 

“I’m Pepper,” 

“Let’s get you back to my cabin and get you all fixed up,” he said. 

Tony looked around the house and he saw a broken bathroom window screen and he decided to use that window to enter the house. He melted a little bit of the wood around it with a laser so he could fit inside smoothly and quietly. Once inside he used Jarvis to let him know how many were inside and there were only two people, a female and a male and Jarvis couldn’t identify her as Pepper. He was about to reveal himself when a conversation caught his ear. 

“You know Dawn, your cousin really messed things up. We would have had the money and been out of here by now,” Rick said. 

“There is no we. I told you we’re through. And how could you do something like this?” Dawn said to him in disgust. 

“You told me you don’t like your cousin. I’m doing you a favor,” 

“That’s not true. We don’t get along very well but we’re the only family each other has and I don’t want her hurt. You better hope Tim and Jeff find her and that she’s ok,” 

“Dawn we could leave right now. And we could live off the grid somewhere and raise our baby. We don’t even need the money,” Rick said. 

“You kidnapped me and my cousin at gunpoint and drove us to a remote cabin in the middle of nowhere because you wanted her to steal money from Tony Stark for us when I told you I want nothing to do with you. I’m having this baby and I don’t want you involved in its life,” Dawn said.

“You owe me bitch. You cost me millions with your little disappearing act,” he said. 

“And I would do it again if it meant I never had to see you again,” she said defiantly. 

Tony had enough and he was going to make his presence known. 

Bo helped Pepper onto the couch and immediately got her some water and acetaminophen for her fever. He then grabbed a wet washcloth and some table salt and wrapped her hand. 

“This is going to sting but the salt will draw out the venom,” 

Pepper would have jumped out of her skin if her leg wasn’t broken. She winced in pain as he looked at her splint. 

“We need to get you a better splint. This isn’t going to hold up,” he said as he rummaged through some drawers. 

“Shouldn’t we call an ambulance?” she asked. 

“Don’t have a phone,” he said. 

“Well can’t you drive me to the hospital?” she asked, trying to prop herself up.

“I don’t have a car. I can either use my two way radio to get a helicopter out here to airlift you to a hospital or use my boat and take it up the river to get to town but there’s a storm coming in and it’s not safe for either,” he said. 

“So how long before I can get help?” 

“Not sure. Hopefully it passes quickly and I can get you on the boat or in the air,” he said, returning back with some rope to improve the splint she made herself. 

Pepper squeezed her eyes closed and tears started spilling out. 

_ Tony is never going to find me. This man has no electricity except a radio and I’m not the genius. Tony is. Tony would know how to use the radio to contact Jarvis.  _

“You’re going to be ok. Let me make us some dinner,” he said. 

Pepper was lying on the couch staring out into the darkness when Bo brought her some fresh veggies and a piece of meat. 

“Have you ever had venison?” he asked. 

“No,” she said quietly as she pinched a piece with her fork. 

“I removed the fat before processing to cut down on the gamey taste and I seasoned it a bit with sage,” he said. 

Pepper ate it gratefully.

“It has great flavor. And these cucumbers are divine. Do you grow them?” Pepper asked. 

“I do have a greenhouse out back but the cucumbers I go into town for,” he said. 

Tony walked into the living room and opened the face plate. He was in no mood for games. 

“Where’s Pepper?” he asked angrily, startling both Dawn and her ex boyfriend. 

“This jerk kidnapped us. Pepper told me to send a signal to JARVIS from the bracelet and she said she was going to find help on foot. She went out the bathroom window and he sent his goons to go find her,” Dawn spilled. 

Tony took a deep breath. 

“You are going to take the car and go to the police,” he said pointing to Dawn. 

“And you’re going to come with me to find Pepper,” he said pointing to Rick and grabbing him by the collar. 

“So tell me Pepper how did you end up in your current predicament?” Bo asked. 

“I came home from a friend’s house and there were two men in my apartment holding my cousin at gunpoint. It was her ex boyfriend. He wanted me to steal money from my boyfriend and give it to him and most likely he brought me here to kill me. I escaped out the bathroom window and I slipped and fell down a hill and broke my leg and then I was hiding from her boyfriends goons and that’s when the spider bit me and I eventually fainted from the pain and Dougie found me. No one knows where I am but there is a chance they will find my cousin and she can tell them to search for me,” Pepper said trying to be optimistic. 

“I will use my two-way radio to inform the police immediately. Believe me no one is getting in this house,” he said as he called it in. 

“They said they will come out as soon as the storm passses,” 

They heard a loud crack of thunder and the rain started pouring out buckets. Dougie whimpered and hid under the couch. 

“Have you and your boyfriend been together long?”he asked. 

“One week actually. I’ve known him for a lot longer though. I worked for him for ten years as his personal assistant and we kind of danced around our feelings for a long time. It wasn’t until recently that we confessed our feelings for each other. What about you? What are you doing out here alone? Do you have any family?” she asked. 

“I had a wife but she passed away. After that I moved out here. I wanted peace and quiet. She always loved nature and when I’m out here I can feel her presence everywhere,” he said. 

“That’s really beautiful. How long were you two married?” Pepper asked. 

Bo put his hand up to silence her for a moment and he peered outside the blinds. He saw a man with a gun circling his property. 

“Don’t make a sound,” Bo said as he covered Pepper with the blanket and shut off the light. 

After about a half an hour of searching Tony began to grow frustrated. 

“Call your guys and tell them to call it off,” Tony demanded. 

Rick grabbed for his cell phone nervously and he was fumbling as he dialled Tim’s number. He looked at Tony. 

“I can’t get a signal,” he said nervously. 

Tony was livid. 

“Well then we’re just going to have to keep searching and you better hope nothing happened to her,” he threatened. 

Bo watched from his window as the man stopped when a streak of lightning came too close for his liking and he backed away. He looked around and he ran back into the woods. 

“What’s happening?” Pepper asked. 

“There was someone with a gun circling my property but they got spooked by a streak of lightning and ran back into the woods,” he said. 

“I’m sorry to drag you into this mess. But it shouldn’t be too much longer. Tony will find me. I know he will,” she said as more trickled out of her eyes. 

“I’m assuming this Tony guy is your boyfriend?” Bo asked. 

“Yeah he’s pretty amazing,” Pepper said picturing his face in her mind. 

The thought of him made her smile and made her heart light. 

“I hope he’s an experienced hiker. These mountains are very dangerous,” Bo said. 

“You don’t know who I am do you?” she said quietly. 

“Should I? Are you famous or something?” he asked. 

“No but my boyfriend is. He’s in the news a lot but if you don’t have a television it would make sense for you not to know,” 

“I read the newspaper,” he said. 

“Have you heard of Iron Man?” she asked quietly. 

“No. Who is he?” Bo asked seriously. 

Pepper laughed. 

“It’s going to sound ridiculous if I tell you. You’ve never heard of Iron Man and you read the newspaper? What part do you read?” 

“The comics,” Bo said with a laugh and Pepper laughed too. 

“The truth is I broke up with him after a week of dating with no explanation because of some secrets from my past I’m ashamed of. What if he isn’t even looking for me?” Pepper said unleashing the emotions she’s been holding in since Rick took her at gunpoint. 

“What if I die and I never get to tell him that I love him and I want him back? And my cat. My poor cat. I hope he doesn’t starve to death. I hope the neighbors hear him meowing and then get him out,” 

“I’m not going to let any of those things happen even if I have to go and get your cat myself and bring him here,” Bo said, trying to comfort her. 

He looked at her face again and put it together. Her name was Pepper her boyfriend was named Tony. 

“I do recognize you. I read an article about the new woman CEO of Stark Industries and I’ll admit I thought it was ridiculous but I’m not much for technology as you can see,” 

“You’ve heard of Stark Industries but not Iron Man?” 

“I don’t read the paper consistently. I figure the less I know the better,” 

“If you could run this place on clean energy would you still be against tech? It could be the difference in saving your life one day,” Pepper asked. 

“My late wife has been bugging me for years to update this cabin and I’ve just been avoiding it. But obviously it could have been the difference in getting you the help you need,” 

“If you can keep me alive and safe long enough until Tony can find me or I get to a hospital I promise he will update this whole place with clean sustainable energy,” 

“Deal,” 

Tony and Rick continued on their way when they bumped into Tim who was running towards them. When he looked up and saw Iron Man he knew the jig was up and he tried to run. Tony blasted a large branch from a tree to block his path and he surrendered quickly. 

“I didn’t find her but I saw a cabin. Maybe she made it inside. It looks abandoned though,” Tim said to Rick. 

“JARVIS where is this cabin?” Tony asked. 

“It’s about two miles upstream up a small hill,” the AI responded. 

He turned to look at the two losers that kidnapped his girl. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You guys are going to go back to the cabin where Dawn is waiting for the police and you’re going to turn yourself in and you’re not going to touch Dawn. And I’m going to find Pepper myself and if you think of doing anything other than what I told you to do I will deploy these missiles,” he said opening a pocket in his suit of mini missiles. 

“Target scan track and lock,” he said. 

“And now you’re locked in so I can deploy them if you try and do anything else. And the tracking will let me know,” 

Neither of them said a word as Tony stared at them. 

“You’re on the clock starting now. Go,” he said as they took off. 

Tony continued his trek upstream and silently prayed he would find Pepper in that cabin in one piece. He prayed that she was still alive. 

  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Bo turned off the lamp and he brought Pepper another pillow so she can be more comfortable.

“I’m going to nap in this chair until the storm passes and then we can get you out of here,” he said as he settled into a recliner with his gun tucked closely next to him and Dougie at his feet. 

He closed his eyes and Pepper focused on the sound of the rain. She winced from the pain going through her body. She couldn’t stop thinking about Tony and the fact that she may never get to tell him how much she loves him again and how sorry she is. 

She was listening to the rain when she heard something outside. Dougie heard it and barked. It sounded like footsteps and Bo was also awake now with his gun in his hand. They could see a shadow across the window and then Pepper heard his voice and she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. 

“JARVIS who lives here? I’m going to knock and I need to know what I’m about to walk into,” he said. 

“TONY,” Pepper shouted. 

“Bo that’s Tony let him in,” she cried. 

“Are you sure?”he asked. 

“I’m positive. Open the door,” she said getting anxious. 

Bo got up and opened the door and there was a man in a metal suit about to knock on his door. 

“TONY,” Pepper shouted. 

“Are you Tony? The boyfriend?” Bo asked protectively. 

“PEPPER I’m here,” he shouted back. 

“Well go on inside then,” Bo said, ushering him inside. 

Tony Immediately knelt down next to Pepper. 

“Oh Pep are you o-

Before he could finish his sentence Pepper pulled him down to her face and planted a kiss on him. It was a deep and passionate kiss. She wrapped her hands around him and she didn’t stop. Tony was pleasantly surprised and he didn’t stop either. Finally he had to breathe and they separated. He was about to speak but Pepper beat him to it. 

“I’m so sorry Tony. I love you,” she said as tears started pouring out of her eyes. 

“It’s ok. We can talk about that later. I love you. But we need to get you help. JARVIS read vitals,” 

“It appears Miss Potts has sustained a compound fracture in her leg, a bite from a Black Widow spider and a fever of 101.2. The bite is not fatal but she needs medication,” he said. 

“Ok so I can’t fly you to a hospital like this,” he said. 

“I called the police on a two way radio. They can airlift her out but they won’t come out until after the storm passes. I gave her something for the pain and I put a rag with salt on the bite to draw out the venom,” 

“I don’t know how to thank you. I don’t know if I could ever repay you for saving her life,” 

“No need to thank me, just get home safe and maybe send word that she’s all better,” Bo said quietly. 

“JARVIS make a flight plan from here to home,” Tony told his A.I. 

“Oh my GOD Dawn she is back at the cabin with Rick is she ok?” Pepper said, suddenly remembering her cousin. 

“Dawn is fine. She’s waiting for the police,” Tony said. 

“What about my cat? You need to make sure someone feeds my cat?” she cried. 

“Copper is fine too. He is at my house,” Tony said. 

“Wow you really thought of everything didn’t you?” Pepper asked.

“Actually that was Amanda. She’s the one who convinced a locksmith to let her in your house and she brought him with her when she came to see me,” he said. 

“Amanda came to see you?” she asked nervously. 

She didn’t know what she told him. 

“She was worried about you and so was I,” he explained. 

“The rain seems to have subsided. The police should be here soon,” Bo said. 

“I have to pee,” Pepper said. 

“We can’t move you with your leg like that. Just go in your pants they’re going to take your clothes off in the hospital anyway,” Tony said. 

And then they heard the chopper in the distance. 

“I’ll go outside so they can see me,” Bo said as he went into the porch. 

“I told Bo if we made it through this that you would come and install power here all through clean energy,” 

“I will build him a whole mansion with my bare hands for what he did for you,” Tony said and just then the paramedics came through the door with the stretcher and slowly and carefully moved Pepper onto a stretcher. They cut away her jeans and braced her neck. 

She yelped for a moment from the impact of a slight bounce as they pushed the stretcher into the chopper. 

“Tony don’t leave me,” she cried. 

Tony looked at the paramedics and they looked back. 

“We can fit one more,” they said.

Tony hopped in and he looked back at Bo and gave him a nod as they left. 

When they got to the hospital Tony was booted out of the room until Pepper was finished being cared for. So he took the time to call Amanda and inform her of the situation. 

“I found her. She was in bad shape but I found her. She has a broken leg and a spider bite from a Black Widow. She’s ok. The bite wasn’t that severe and they are fixing up her leg now,” he said. 

He felt bad delivering news like that over the phone as he listened to her getting frantic. She wanted to fly out but Tony talked her off the ledge. He told her that they really needed to talk alone and she understood. 

Tony was finally allowed to visit Pepper and he was terrified. Now that she was safe they needed to have a real talk. He knew what happened in her past and she didn’t know he knew and he was afraid to tell her that he knew. 

“Hey Pep,” he said quietly as he walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. 

“Six weeks I’ll have this cast on,” she said as she patted down on it. 

“Let me be the first to sign it,” he said, grabbing a pen and writing out I love you. 

Pepper smiled at him as they locked eyes. 

“We need to talk. I owe you an explanation,” she said quietly avoiding his eyes. 

“I was so hurt and confused when you ran out on me,” Tony admitted. 

Pepper grabbed his hand. 

“There was a good chunk of time in my life that I blocked out due to a traumatic event. It’s called dissociation. When I got that letter there was something in it that spiked my memory and I couldn’t handle it. I panicked. I needed to get away and it’s so terrible that I couldn’t tell you so that’s why I broke up with you. I didn’t mean it. I LOVE you Tony. I missed you so much,” 

“You hurt me but I knew you were going through something. I was so worried about you. But you know you can tell me anything and nothing would ever change the way I feel about you,” he said letting go of her hand for only a moment to brush her hair off her cheek. 

“When I was nineteen and still playing in the band we were booked to play a show where lots of record execs were going to be in attendance and I was in my dressing room and someone came in and raped me. I never saw his face. He must have worked at the venue. I don't know how anyone else would have gotten in. He got me from behind and raped me and sodomized me. I was a virgin and he took that from me. He hurt me so bad and he didn’t use protection either. I tried so hard to pull myself together. This night was so important for the band and I let everyone down. I left. I disappeared. I couldn’t face them again after what I did and I didnt have my parents, they died like a month before. I went to live with Dawn and it was the worst year of my life. Because of the rape I got pregnant and I gave birth in the bathtub and gave my child away. I gave my child up,” Pepper said now between sobs. 

Tony felt even angrier that this happened to her now after hearing this from Pepper herself. 

“I’m sorry Pepper. I’m so sorry and I want to do everything I can to help you,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. 

“The letter I read was from my daughter. She wants to meet me. Tony I don’t know what to do,” she cried.

“You don’t have to do anything now. There is plenty of time to think this through,” he said trying to be as supportive as possible. 

“I was so traumatized when I got that letter. I felt like I was reliving the horror and these last couple days with everything that happened to me I feel like I’m going to be ok. I survived a broken leg and bite from a black widow spider in the wilderness and I think I’m more traumatized by that. The thought of never getting to tell you again that I loved you and I’m sorry was the worst pain I ever felt,” she said. 

“Do you realize how amazing you are? Pepper you are the CEO of Stark Industries, you were the lead singer of a band, you fought your way back from death, and you brought a life into the world at the age of nineteen with no parents and no family to help you through. There is nothing you can’t do or overcome. I’ll always be on your team,” Tony said as he hugged her tighter. 

A sudden knock the door startled them both. 

“The police are here to take your statement,” the nurse said. 

“Are you ok? You want me to stay? I was going to get a coffee but I will stay if you want,” Tony said. 

“No I’ll be ok,” she said as she gave him a reassuring nod. 

Tony got some mediocre coffee and then decided to peruse the gift shop. He bought flowers, balloons, and the biggest teddy bear the store had and hurried back to the room. When he got there it was quiet and empty and Pepper was fast asleep. Tony put the flowers and balloons and the Teddy Bear all around her in the tables and chairs and he took a seat next to the bed. He just watched her gentle movements as she slept and before long he was sleeping too. 

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Tony joined Pepper on the couch and she wiggled over to him slowly and careful not to hurt her leg which was still in a cast. When she finally got next to him she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him passionately. 

“MMM,” she moaned. 

“What’s gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining ,” Tony asked in between their kisses of their make out session. 

“I’m so horny. I can’t take this anymore. We haven’t even had our makeup sex yet and it’s been three weeks. Why won’t you have sex with me?” she demanded. 

“Pepper you’re in a fragile state right now,” Tony said. 

“I asked the doctor and he said it was ok as long as my leg is propped up or resting. We can do missionary,” Pepper begged as she pawed at him and tried to grab in between his legs. 

Tony stopped her before she could grab it. 

“Pepper this isn’t just about your cast,” he said quietly. 

“Tony I’ve already had six therapy sessions. You need to stop treating me like a victim. My therapist said it’s therapeutic for sexual assault survivors to act out fantasies and role playing,” she said as her eyes lit up. 

“Pepper are you sure? I want you to be ok. I don’t want to trigger anything bad or you to see me as the enemy. I love you and I can’t bear to lose you again,” he explained. 

“You’re not going to lose me Tony I promise. If anything feels off I will tell you immediately. Please I can’t wait another three weeks,” she begged. 

“I’m horny too and you’re irresistible so you do have an argument,” he said leaning down to kiss her. 

“Mmm,” she moaned into his mouth again. 

“Let’s get you upstairs and into the bedroom so we have more room,” Tony said as he helped her up and into her crutches. 

He guided her into the elevator and she couldn’t wait. She was grasping a hold of him with an urgent need for pleasure. She pulled his shirt over his head and placed kisses on his chest and he began to unbutton her shirt in a slow torturous way because he knew she was squirming. When the elevator stopped he helped her gently with an arm around her and with his free hand he slid his hand down her shorts to rub between her legs and she wasn’t lying about being horny. She was extremely wet and soaked through her underwear. He helped her on the bed gently and made sure to put a pillow there for her to prop her leg up. She leaned back comfortably and he was standing on the side of the bed undressing her the rest of the way while he was doing that Pepper undid his jeans and pulled them down so she could massage him through his boxer briefs. 

“Oh Dr. Stark this is highly inappropriate to undress for a routine check up,” she said in a flabbergasted voice. 

“Miss Potts, you know how long it took to get this appointment. If you're uncomfortable you’re free to leave but it will take months to get another appointment,” Tony said following her lead. 

“They do say you’re the best so even though it’s inappropriate I’ll stay,” she said. 

“Let me begin my exam,” he said as he grabbed her face by the cheeks and squeezed them together and turned her face from side to side. 

Pepper gave him a sexy look as he worked his fingers down along her collarbone and gently dragged them down to her breasts where he cupped each one with his hands. He gave each of them a gentle squeeze and rolled her nipples between his knuckles. Then he ran his fingertips down her stomach and then gently over her entrance to feel her wetness. 

“I think your vagina needs a more thorough investigation,” he said as he spread her legs open slowly. 

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly began to tease and lick her clit. She was going crazy and she couldn’t wiggle because of her cast; she was at his mercy. She was moaning loudly and she gripped his arm tightly when she orgasmed. She grabbed it so tight so scratched his skin. She didn’t know if it was really that amazing or she was just so horny for so long but it left her breathless and euphoric. Tony climbed up on top of her and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and reached down for him. She wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him vigorously. 

“Doctor I must repay you for your great work but in my condition I’m unable to move in the right position. Perhaps if you come up here and help me I can repay you,” she said as she blinked her lashes and gave him that wide eyed sexy look. 

Tony got up on his knees and straddled Pepper around her shoulders. He lifted the back of her head gently and slowly pushed himself into her mouth. She welcomed him happily and he could see happiness in her eyes. He was terrified of doing something to trigger her but her eyes put him at ease and tried to relax and enjoy the amazing blow job she was giving him. He was watching her and she began to moan and go deeper. She was giving him a show. He couldn’t resist and her reached back with his hand and began to rub her clit gently at the same time. She began to moan harder with him in her mouth and it caused added sensations for him and he was exploding in her mouth trying to pull off since it happened without warning. She pulled her mouth off and finished him off with her hands. And he was all flustered. 

“Doctor was that to your satisfaction?”she asked as she batted her lashes again. 

“I can’t even see. I think I’m the one who needs an examination,” he said as he passed out next to her. 

Pepper propped herself up on her elbows and slid closer to Tony. 

“If it’s my turn to be the doctor then we must check to see if your penis is in good working order,” she said.

“My penis is going to need a minute,” he said as he tried to regroup after that amazing blowjob. 

“Mmm don’t keep me waiting too long,” she said as she ran her fingers over his chest. 

Tony let himself recover for a couple of minutes and then he turned to face Pepper. 

“Tell me what to do Doctor,” he said as he gave her his wide eyed sexy stare. 

“I want you to have penetrative sex with me. I need you to insert your penis in my vagina,” she said practically clawing at him. 

“Yes Doctor,” he said as he entered her and began to slowly penetrate her. 

He slowly began to go harder and faster in response to Pepper’s moans and pleas. 

Pepper was looking up at Tony with such desire that her assault was far from her mind. When they finished they were both sweaty and entangled in each other. Tony felt so deeply connected and in love with Pepper and it was so terrifying. They lay there cuddling for a while and neither spoke. He just ran his fingers along her arms and placed soft kisses on her head and she turned to him and smiled. She was the first to break the silence. 

“You have no idea how much I needed that,” she confessed. 

“Talk about make up sex. You’re so kinky Pep. Never in a million years did I think you’d be a freak in the sheets,” he said as he squeezed her. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” she teased. 

Tony smiled and gave her a squeeze. 

“We need to talk about Bo,” she said. 

“What about him?” Tony asked. 

“Well I promised him you’d give him a technology update and since you rely on tech dependence I thought it might be a good idea for him to teach you some wilderness survival skills,” she suggested. 

“When is this happening?” he asked. 

“Next weekend,” she said. 

“Next weekend it is,” 

“I think it might be a good idea to bring Dawn. Her and I really need to talk and bury the hatchet and besides someone’s going to need to feed you guys,” Pepper said quietly. 

“I’m going to make a list of supplies I need JARVIS to order,” he said. 

“It’ll be a big surprise for him,” she said as she nestled deeper into his nook. 

“I didn’t want to ask you this because you seem like you’re avoiding it but have you reached out at all to your daughter?” Tony said rolling off the bandaid. 

“I still don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I can face her. Tony I gave her away,” Pepper said feeling her eyes getting wet. 

“Hey don’t cry. You were just a kid and you were all alone and trying to recover from a major trauma. You did what was best for her,” he said, wiping away a tear. 

“What if she doesn’t think so? What if she hates me?” Pepper asked. 

“I don’t think she would reach out and contact you if she hated you. Why don’t you reach through email and tell her you received her letter and that you’ve had an accident but that you’d like to meet when you’re off the cast. That will buy you some time,” he suggested. 

“I guess you’re right but I’m still terrified. But enough talking about this. I’m ready for my follow up exam doctor,” Pepper sneaking her hand down to his nether region. 

“Ok but after this I’m going to need a nap,” he said as he pulled her in for a kiss to begin round two. 

  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Tony had spent the last week with his pilot trying to find a safe way to get to Bo’s isolated cabin based on the coordinates Jarvis saved. They found a place to land the Stark jet and then they had to arrange for a helicopter to take them the rest of the way since the brush around Bo’s house was so thick and the ground was so mountainous and rocky and there were no actual roads. He considered flying and then taking a boat but with Pepper in a cast they felt flying was safer. The helicopter touched down and Pepper looked a bit flustered. Tony undid his seat belt and helped Dawn our first since Pepper required more work. Then he grabbed Pepper’s crutches and leaned them on the side of the helicopter. He helped Pepper up and helped her get to the edge of the helicopter. 

“You can’t step down and even if I carry you I can’t bend your leg so I think it’s safest if you sit down and slide out and I’ll be here to help you,” he said. 

Pepper slowly and carefully lowered herself down until her butt was touching the ledge and Tony was there to guide her down. 

They landed as close as they could to Bo’s cabin and they still had a good ten minute walk. Once they were in view Bo and Dougie were there to greet them. Dougie went to Pepper affectionately and gave her a few licks on her hands while she pet him. 

“You’re looking better than the last time I saw you. I hope the trip wasn’t too tough,” he said as he walked down to shake Tony’s hand and give Pepper a kiss. 

“No it wasn’t. Tony made sure it was very safe and I’m relieved because safety is something he usually ignores,” she said as she looked at him. 

He made a face and she turned back to Bo. 

“I'd like you to meet my cousin Dawn,” she said. 

Dawn and Bo greeted each other and shook hands and they all went inside. 

“So what do you have planned for me?” Bo asked with a genuine curiosity. 

Tony opened one of his cases and rolled out his plan onto Bo’s table. 

“These are the blueprints of your house, I had Jarvis make a copy before we left last time we were here. I’ve marked all the places we can run energy into the house but we will need some place hidden for the reactor. I’ll leave that up to you,” Tony explained. 

“I’m sorry Jarvis? The reactor?” Bo asked. 

“Jarvis is my talking computer and the reactor is this piece that powers my heart,” he said tapping his chest. 

“Right. I have a place we can put it,” Bo said motioning for Tony to follow him out back. 

Outside there was somewhat of a dilapidated shed barely being held together by a wooden board as a lock. 

Bo opened the door and lead Tony inside and uncovered a small hole in the corner . 

“Would this work?” he asked. 

“Yes we can run a line underground. But you’ll need to keep it hidden for protection,” Tony explained. 

Pepper sat down in the kitchen carefully with her crutches nearby to talk with Dawn. 

“How are you feeling with the pregnancy?” she asked Dawn. 

“I’m actually really excited. So far I’m loving every minute of being pregnant,” 

“It really suits you. You look beautiful,” Pepper said. 

“Thank you,” Dawn said as she looked away shyly. 

“I’m most likely going to be moving in with Tony. You’re more than welcome to stay in the apartment as long as you need until you get on your feet,” 

“Thank you. That means so much to me,” 

“I want you to know that I want us to bury the hatchet and be friends,” Pepper said. 

“I think we have to be friends after this whole ordeal. I’m so sorry and I need you to know that I didn’t know what Rick was planning to do. I came here to get away from him. I don’t even know how he found me,” Dawn explained. 

“I know that,” she said.

“At first he was excited about the baby and then he started acting crazy. He was supposed to deliver drugs and I flushed everything and put the bag back in the car and it cost him millions. He thought he'd be set for life and our baby. I didn’t want that life for my baby so I left him. I never imagined he’d find me,” she said.

“It’s all over now. We can start over,” Pepper explained. 

“And I didn’t know what was in that letter. I swear I didn’t read it. I’m so sorry for what happened to you and for how I treated you when we were younger. Have you reached out to Tiffany?” 

“I wrote her an email and I explained about the accident and that I wanted to wait until I was more mobile to meet and that I was super excited to meet her,” Pepper explained.

“I’m so happy for you. I hope you can find some peace,”

“Therapy has worked wonders and Tony is so supportive. He was so afraid of hurting me that he wouldn’t have sex with me. I had to convince him,” Pepper said with a laugh.

Dawn laughed.

“I can’t imagine Tony afraid of sex,” 

“I literally had to beg him. It was our makeup sex too. When I got home from the hospital it was terrible. We never got to have our makeup sex. I finally convinced him,”

“Will you and Tony be my child’s godparents?” Dawn suddenly blurred out. 

“We would love to,” Pepper said with a smile. 

“The boys have been out there for a while we should probably check on them,” Dawn suggested. 

Pepper nodded in agreement and she reached for her crutches and they headed outside and she was taken aback by the sight in front of her. 

Outside was all of Tony’s iron man suits hard at work on different parts of the house. 

Tony stood up when he saw her and smiled. 

“This is amazing. How did you pull this off?” she asked. 

“Well I programmed them so that they are coded to me. I figured we’d need the extra hands,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her and was careful to help her balance and not put weight on her leg. 

Pepper smiled as she kissed him and tried not to linger around kissing him too long. She didn’t want to be rude but she also couldn’t help it. She was in love and loved being in love. She couldn’t stop smiling. And Tony was looking at her in exactly the same way and it made her smile even more. 

“I have good news. Dawn asked us to be her baby’s godparents,” 

The day went by quickly and it was time for dinner. Bo suggested they eat outside by his bonfire. Pepper took her plate and slid down carefully next to Tony. 

“Did you know that Pepper was a former rock star?” Tony blurted out. 

“Tony it was a silly high school band,” Pepper said glaring at him. 

“No it wasn’t. They were really good,” Dawn added. 

“I’ll be right back. Does anyone need anything?” Bo asked as he got up to go inside. 

A moment later Bo returned with an acoustic guitar. 

“Why don’t you play something for us?” he said, handing it to Pepper. 

“I haven’t played in years. I don’t even know if I still have the finger strength to hold down the frets,” Pepper said. 

“Why don’t you give it a try?” Tony encouraged her. 

Pepper took the guitar and spent a few minutes tuning it and strumming chords. 

“Ok here’s one I know well. It was one of my mom’s favorite songs,” she said as she began to play and sing softly. 

It was  _ Me and My Bobby McGee  _ by Janis Joplin. Pepper thought of her beautiful mother and a few tears slipped out.

“Sorry this one gets me everytime,” Pepper said after she finished and wiped at her tears.

“That was amazing. You should be a singer,” Bo said. 

“That was the plan but life decided on other things,” Pepper said. 

Tony squeezed Pepper’s hand as she stared at him. 

“What changed your plans if you don’t mind me asking?” Bo said. 

“Well I was going to push back college for a year and see if the band took off. My parents passed away at that time and we had a major gig with lots of label executives. A few minutes before we were supposed to go on I was sexually assaulted and I bolted. I took off and never looked back. Then I moved in with Dawn and I found out I was pregnant and I gave the baby up for adoption and I blacked that time of my life out and went to school for finance and I got a job in the finance department of Stark Industries. It wasn’t until I found a mistake in Tony’s math and confronted him on it that I was promoted to his personal assistant and it wasn’t until very recently that we became a couple. Then my daughter contacted me which broke the dissociation that I was experiencing and I couldn’t really deal with it because I got kidnapped and here we are,” Pepper said. 

“You’re the strongest person I know,” Tony said as he kissed her cheek. 

“I’m sorry for everything that you went through but it looks like you’re right where you were meant to be,” 

“The work is nearly done thanks to my suits so tomorrow you have me for my wilderness survival lessons,” Tony said. 

“I wish I could come along but I will need to rest this leg,” 

“It’s getting late. We should go inside. We sometimes get mountain lions around this time of night,” Bo warned. 

“Right,” Tony said as he stood up and reached for Pepper’s hand. 

They entered the cabin and turned in for the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

“Ok Tony now it’s your turn to let me help you. You’re a tech genius but out in the wild tech can’t help you,” Bo said as they stood outside the front of the house and he handed Tony a backpack with basic hiking supplies. 

“What’s in here?” Tony asked. 

“It’s basic supplies you take on a hike except I didn’t include any food or water because that’s part of what we will be doing today,” Bo said. 

“We’re getting food and water?” Tony asked. 

“Yes amongst a few other things,” Bo said. 

“Do you mind if we come along? Pepper asked with Dawn behind her. 

“Sure why not,” Tony said. 

They trekked down the hill along with Dougie and followed Bo into the woods until he found a spot he liked. 

“The first lesson today is learning how to make a fire. In order to make a fire you need a tinder nest. So go ahead and gather the lightest materials you can find. Look for bark, dried grass or jute twine,” he said as he watched them separate and search the forest floor.

Tony was focused and gathering some good bark, he really wanted to impress Pepper. He didn’t want to screw this up. One day he may have to protect her without the use of tech. He brought back the bark to Bo and Pepper and Dawn had huge piles of grass and twine and he felt like he failed.

“Great work but now, you want to rough up the material by rubbing it between your hands,” he instructed.

He watched as they did what he said and explained to them how to mold and leave a depression in the center for the lightest materials. 

“Now try and fluff it up a bit. Remember air has to be able to pass through it,” he said as he walked around and watched them.

“Nice work Tony,” he said, giving him a nod.

He then went through the various methods of creating a fire. He went through the hand drill method and the bow drill, or using a lens in the sunlight. He also mentioned the stone and steel method and a battery and steel wool. An hour passed and they were ready to take on finding food. 

“One method is to carve this stick into a sharp point and spear some fish if you don’t have bait,” he said showing them how to carve it.

Pepper hobbled to the water’s edge and for her spear ready. 

“If you get one it’s our dinner so go for a good one. Because there is no bait so we can’t throw it back,” Bo explained.

Pepper took a couple of stabs at the water and she was unsuccessful. 

“Let me,” Dawn said and she was able to spear one.

Bo took the fish and put it in the cooler he brought. 

“You can also fish and make a hook using an old nail, a safety pin or the bones from another fish,” he said as he demonstrated. 

Dawn used a safety pin and she was finished in no time. 

“How did you do that so fast?” Tony asked as he stared at her in amazement. 

“My dad never had a son so he used to take me fishing as a kid,” she exclaimed. 

“Were going to move on to trapping now,” Bo said. 

Bo spent a good while showing them various trapping methods such as ground and tree snares, deadfall traps, and tension traps. This took awhile for them all to catch on successfully, but when he was satisfied they moved on to finding water in the ground and treating water to make it drinkable. 

Making a shelter was the easiest for Tony since he was an engineer. Bo did a full review of all the survival skills and they were back to the house. 

The girls cooked the fish that Dawn caught and made a salad from Bo’s greenhouse. The boys were outside on the patio and Pepper brought them out some fresh lemonade that they made and Dawn followed with their dinner. 

“I am confident that you could survive for a while in the wilderness if you had too,” Bo said. 

“I am confident that you could run this house on clean energy for years to come,” Tony said in response and stuck out his hand for a shake. Bo took firmly and they shook on it. 

“I can never repay you for what you did for Pepper. If you ever need anything just name it and I will make it happen,” Tony said again. 

“That was nothing. We don’t get too many people in these woods so it was nice to have the company,” 

“Well now you have a friend for life,” 

“We’re going to bed,” Pepper said as she kissed Tony on the lips. 

“Between my pregnancy and Pepper’s injury were exhausted,” Dawn said as she grabbed some dishes to bring inside. 

“We should all get some shut eye. You guys have a long trip home tomorrow. I’m excited to play around with my email,” Bo said with a laugh. 

They all headed inside and went into their respective corners for the night. There was only one spare bedroom so Tony let the girls share the bed and he took the cot in the living room. Bo shut down all the technology Tony installed and went to bed. 


	23. Chapter 23

Three weeks later 

Pepper was so nervous she could hardly breathe. Her stomach was in knots and she was sweating. She sat at the table in the diner and she kept tapping her fingers on the table. 

“Don’t be nervous. You got this,” Tony said as squeezed Pepper’s hand. 

She looked around waiting for her to arrive and then a tall, thin redhead walked through the door and she knew it had to be her. Pepper stood up and waved stupidly and the girl made her way over. 

“Are you Virginia?” she asked. 

Tony took one look at her and nearly choked on his coffee. She was the spitting image of Pepper only in her twenties. 

“I am. Tiffany?” Pepper asked and unexpected tears came to her eyes. 

She nodded and smiled. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to cry. You’re so beautiful,” she said. 

“You too. I can’t believe how much I look like you,” she said. 

“Before we sit down let me introduce you to my boyfriend Tony,” she said. 

Tony stood up and shook her hand. 

Tiffany smiled at Tony and then Pepper. 

“Not bad, not bad at all,” she whispered to Pepper. 

They all sat down at the table and Pepper was feeling overwhelmed she didn’t know where to start. 

They stared at each other in awkward silence for a few moments and Pepper decided to go first. 

“Let me start by saying that I was nineteen when I had you and my parents died the year before so I was living with my cousin and I gave you up to give you a better life,” she said, feeling guilty for not swaying the truth a little. She couldn’t tell her daughter she didn’t want her. 

“I read all about you once I found out who you were, it all sounds very exciting. I was kind of hoping Iron Man was my dad but that’s ok. What can you tell me about my father? Do you know how I can get a hold of him?” she asked.

A look of pain washed over Pepper and Tiffany knew something was wrong. 

“He’s dead isn’t he?” she asked.

“I don’t know. The truth is I don’t know who your father is. When you were conceived I was attacked. It was my first time,” Pepper confessed. 

Her therapy has helped immensely and she no longer felt ashamed of what happened to her. 

“So I’m the product of a rape,” she said quietly as she took this information in. 

Pepper nodded and looked back down at the table. 

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t love you. It was a tough time for me. I lost my parents and I was attacked by a stranger five minutes before going on stage to play a show that was ultimately going to determine the course of my future. I was so traumatized I bolted and I never told anyone. I lived with my cousin and I gave birth to you at home. I was all alone and scared and I ended up blocking all of it out of my mind because the rape was so traumatizing. It’s called dissociation. It was your letter that made me remember it all. I remember one day sitting in my room on my bed and I was thinking of what I wanted to name you and I’m so thankful they kept your same name because I named you after my finger singer Tiffany. She was the first redhead singer that made me feel a music career was possible for me as a redhead lead singer,” Pepper said with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Tiffany felt her eyes well up with tears as well.

“It makes sense now why you never tried to find me, I thought you just didn’t want to find me,”

“That’s not it at all. I couldn’t wait to meet you. I felt so guilty for giving you up, I opted to not get any pictures or updates from your adoptive parents. I didn’t think I deserved it. How are your adoptive parents? Are they nice people? Have you had a good life?” Pepper asked.

“My parents are wonderful loving people. For two people so in love it’s a shame that they couldn’t get pregnant. I have two other adopted siblings as well. It was really hard to find you. Most of the records were sealed, I hired a private investigator,” Tiffany explained.

“I’m so glad you had a nice life. I deeply regret asking for no updates and no contact. Perhaps if I hadn’t done that I would have fixed my dissociation sooner,” Pepper said. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad I found you,” 

“I want to know everything. School, work, boys,” Pepper exclaimed with a smile as she wiped at her eyes with a napkin.

“You first. I want to know all about Iron Man and your time at Stark Industries and this band you were singing for,” Tiffany said. 

“We have all the time in the world now,” Pepper said.

“We do and we will take it one day at a time, birth Mom,” Tiffany said. 

Pepper felt truly happy for the first time in a long time.

“Yes we will,” 

The End 


End file.
